A Place For My Head
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: [Yaoi] One incident, one night throws two individuals back in each other's path once again. As the days that follow, gravity seems to be pulling them together to something inevitable. [Kenny x Tala] COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

What Do I Do To Ignore Them Behind Me?  
  
Do I Follow My Instincts Blindly?  
  
Do I Hide My Pride/From These Bad Dreams.  
  
And Give In To Sad Thoughts That Are Maddening?  
  
Do I/Sit Here And Try To Stand It?  
  
Or Do I/ Try To Catch Them Red-Handed?  
  
Do I Trust Some And Get Fooled By Phoniness.  
  
Or Do I Trust Nobody And Live In Loneliness?  
  
Because I Can't Hold On/When I'm Stretched So Thin  
  
I Make The Right Moves But I'm Lost Within  
  
I Put On My Daily Façade But Then  
  
I Just End Up Getting Hurt Again  
  
By Myself [Myself]  
  
I Ask Why But In My Mind  
  
I Find I Can't Rely On Myself  
  
-"By Myself" (Linkin Park)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The figure scowled up at the sky as if the face he was making would cause the rain to cease. When the rain continued to fall down in the same manner for the last thirty minutes, the figure gave up trying to scare away the heavy downpour that beat down on him. After all, he was already soaked through now. The figure moved a hand to comb through the tangled mess of red hair that was plastered to his face.  
  
The red head continued to walk-well he had nowhere in particular in mind. He had no place to call his home, just small places that provided shelter, bed, and sometimes food. All he needed was some place he could dry off and wait out the storm. If the place was nice enough, he would stay the night there, but he had yet to find a place that didn't make his instincts edgy. Even before the stormed swept up, the few places he considered using for night shelter rose suspicion.  
  
He was not one to go against suspicion, throughout his childhood, that was the only thing that had kept him alive. The sort of childhood he had made him weary of anyone who approached or tried to befriend him. They all wanted something from him, and never had a clear motive for anything.  
  
A shudder rolled down his slender back as a gust of wind whipped through his thin tattered and soaked blue shirt. His much thicker clothing he used to stay warm was not only dirty, but soaked because the goddamn rain wouldn't let up. The male looked up at the sky again, a few drops splattering on his face. He scowled at the angry sky once more, only to receive a crack of thunder in response.  
  
Lowering his head, the young man continued his steady pace, water splashing under his feet each time he walked which almost caused him not to hear the second set of footfalls behind him. The young man immediately turned around, confronting the person that was obviously following him. The action caught his follower off guard by his sudden movement. The young man narrowed his azure blue eyes, glaring at the taller figure that stopped three feet away from him.  
  
The grizzled figure studied the boy while the boy watched carefully at the man's actions. The boy gripped his dingy duffel bag, waiting for his would be attacker or stalker or whatever the hell he was suppose to be to make the first move.  
  
"We can do this easy or the hard way," the male finally said, pulling out a long knife from his raincoat. His small beady eyes move over the young man.  
  
"I don't have any money," the red head said bluntly. Which was true, his pockets were completely empty. He got by stealing what he could, sometimes conning people for money with some act.  
  
"No money eh, that's fine with me. I'll just take something else." The male made the move to lunge forward, catching the red head in the shoulder, but missed. The red head's training to protect himself was starting to kick in. The red head had many potential rapists after him, he knew the drill. They all thought they were fast enough to deliver a blow in order to gain control over their victims immediately. Stepping out the way of another knife swipe, the red head brought his duffel bag up to deflect the third knife attempt.  
  
The red head took the second between the deflection to kick the grizzled looking male in the leg, causing him to loosen his grip on the knife. Dropping the duffel bag, the red head went in to unarm his attacker when a knife caught him just below the ribs. A gasp of pain escaped the red head's lips as he half staggered back, away from the man. Looking down, the azure-eyed male found a knife, much smaller in size, a regular household kitchen knife, plunged through his clothing right below his ribcage.  
  
A dark stain was already starting to spread out from the knife. If he removed it, things would get a lot messier than he needed right now. For now at least, it was going to stay plunged in his mid section. The man stared at the now in pain youth, proud of his handiwork, figuring the boy would be easier to deal with now that he was injured. Obviously, this man didn't know better.  
  
The red head stayed cool, knowing if he lost it now, it was all over for him. Watching the male carefully in case he had another hidden knife somewhere, the red head waited. This tango would decide what happened, yet the longer he waited, the shorter his time was. Being neither hasty nor slow would benefit him any.  
  
"I told you if you make this easier then everything would be fine," the grizzled man smirked.  
  
"I don't recall you saying that," the red head said dryly. "I'd rather do things the hard way. Maybe I'm too proud to give in to the demands of someone like you." The boy noted the sharp pain just under his ribs that ached each time he formed words, inhaled, or exhaled. It was really going to hurt like a bitch once he made his next move.  
  
He watched the smirk form on the older male's lips as he moved in, ready to strike again. This time the boy was ready. Ignoring the acute pain in his mid section, the red head shot at his attacker, taking the man off guard by the amount of speed in the boy. The red head grinned, knowing his attacker was expecting a much slower response. Swearing to himself, the youth grasped the hilt of the knife rammed in him. *This is seriously going to hurt like shit.*  
  
Repressing a cry of pain, he removed the knife, feeling his wound freely bleed. Coming in low under the man's knife arm, the red head drove the knife through the smutty flesh of the man's gut. The male screamed as he reeled back with both shock and pain. This brief distraction allowed the young man to grab hold of his duffel bag, making a much-needed escape. His heart pounded in his ears taking off down the street as fast as he could.  
  
His breath came out in ragged chokes as he pushed himself to go faster, agitating his injury more, but there was no time to attend to it. He had to push as far as he could. *Don't give out on me just yet. Just a bit further.* The male ran for what seemed like hours until his legs gave out completely on him and his vision became disoriented. He went crashing to the ground, oblivious now of the pain, the bleeding, and the rain that was finally letting up. The red head closed his eyes, being enveloped in darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay everyone, here you go. You not only get the first chapter, but the second one to. Depending on how well it goes, I'll update it next week, cause me and my sister have some free time. See ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hm, it was so hard to figure out which version of this story I would choose to post. Either the dubbed version with the English names or the original one with the Japanese names. Well, I decided to choose the English one cause it's so much easier to write. Even though I don't like Kyoujyu's English name. . .Yuri's English name is okay. But it won't hamper my love for Kyoujyu x Yuri stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny sat at his desk typing on his computer like most other nights when he was upgrading one of the Bladebreakers' beyblades. Since of course it was raining like hell outside, the male found the comfort of his room a sanctuary. After all, dealing with some like Tyson all day was more than a job. He honestly did not understand how Ray could put up with it. Kai after all threatened to murder the blue haired young man constantly. Kenny had a feeling Kai would not hesitate to do so if not for restraint by Max and Ray.  
  
It was amazing really. Tyson had not changed since the World Championships in Russia two years ago. There, at least, should have been some gain of maturity or knowledge from the battles, but. . . "He still battles on complete impulse! I don't understand him!"  
  
"Maybe he's not to ever get," Dizzi offered. Kenny looked at his computer with a slight stare. "What? This is Tyson we're supposedly talking about here. Mr. 'I-Can-Eat-Five-Hamburgers-In-Zero-To-Sixty-Seconds'. You would think he should be hospitalized for it."  
  
The remark caused Kenny to chuckle just a bit. "I suppose you're right, Dizzi. I doubt Tyson will ever grow up. He'll probably be seventy-five and trying to pig out on food. Think Ray will still be there trying to keep him from choking to death?" Not too long after the World Championships were over two years ago, Tyson and Ray announced their feelings for one another, which was almost directly after Kai and Max announced they were a couple.  
  
"I swear if they get any more lovey-dovey they won't have to worry about it too much longer because I'm going to get out of this computer and make sure I kill them all. Kai and Max may not act like it, but you can tell," Dizzi replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Dizzi, I'm surprised. You were the one complaining when they weren't together. Now you're complaining they are. Make up your mind about it," Kenny smiled.  
  
"I'm fine with them, I just wish they would show you more consideration."  
  
"Me?" Kenny rose an unseen eyebrow at Dizzi's remark. "Why?" It wasn't like he was uncomfortable with them all being together. He wasn't homophonic, quite the opposite actually. There was no reason he should be concerned with their intimate affairs.  
  
"Earth to Kenny, you realize that you have no one and they want to act all happy-go-lucky around you," Dizzi responded. Kenny smiled softly; Dizzi had always been like a surrogate mother for him since getting her. She was always worried over his welfare in any case. Yet the last thing he was- over his current relationship situation-was depressed by their couplings and his lack of. Maybe it wasn't his time to fall in love or maybe he just wasn't ready to find someone. Or maybe. . .he hadn't found the right person yet.  
  
"Did you really think it bothered me that I don't have someone like the others? You don't have to worry. It's not like I've been looking or something. There's plenty of time for that later," Kenny assured.  
  
"But Kenny, don't you ever get lonely? Even though you have me. . .I'm not enough to make you happy completely. You need more," Dizzi said in one of those motherly tones.  
  
"I will find someone when the time is right. Now stop being such a mother hen. We have to finish the modifications to Tyson's blade. The weight disk is outweighing the attack ring. We need to find the perfect balance," Kenny grinned.  
  
"Sure, try to get off the subject. Fine, since you're obviously fine with turning into an old man who never had one single date or tried to find someone, that's fine with me." Kenny rolled his eyes to the ceiling ready to say something when a knock sounded on Kenny's closed bedroom door.  
  
"Kenny," his mother called from behind the door.  
  
"Yeah mom," Kenny answered.  
  
"The rain has let up. Would you mind running to the store quickly before it closes? I need some soba noodles."  
  
"All right." If he could get away from Dizzi's mother hen complex for a few minutes, the interruption in his work was much welcomed. Getting up from his desk, Kenny moved towards the door with only a backward glance at his computer. "When I get back no more hen picking, we have work to do."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll just-" Dizzi started.  
  
"Dizzi," Kenny said warningly.  
  
"All right no more hen picking," Dizzi said giving in after a moment.  
  
"Good. I'll be back in twenty minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young man with light brown hair intakes a crisp breath of cool air. The night air was extremely relaxing. Kenny looked up at the moon as it hung clear in the night sky. This reminded him of all the nights he and the other Bladebreakers spent travelling around going to different tournaments. It still amazed him that they, the Bladebreakers, had managed to make it the whole way and win the World Championships. They had come a long way since then, despite Tyson's resistance to grow up.  
  
For a second as Kenny walked home to tell his mother that the store had just closed as he was rounding the corner, he thought about things. Not just the Bladebreakers, but things that followed their victory in Russia. Kenny really didn't mind the others' relationships with each other, yet. . .maybe it was what Dizzi said. Maybe it was the beauty of the night. Whatever it was caused a small ache in him. A want to know what they felt.  
  
He chose to ignore it when the others were around because he knew they didn't want him to feel bad about it. He after all hardly felt this twinge arise. Any way, why make his friends unhappy? They had a right to be happy, yet he didn't like being the fifth wheel. After practices or whatever had to be done, he went about his business, cheerfully turning down their offers to go out to the movies or for something to eat. Kenny was sure that if he accepted, the rise of envy would leap upon his back like a volatile lemur.  
  
Raising his eyes to the sky, Kenny let out a short sigh. If Dizzi was with him and knew what was going through his head, he was more than positive she would say 'I told you so' and go on for an hour about it. "I should get it out of my system now before I get back home." At least then he wouldn't hold any evidence of loneliness in his eyes, Dizzi always seemed to read him like a book. Kenny stood there, in the cool night air, staring up at the moons, stars, and night sky. A light wind ruffled his hair for a moment before it died down.  
  
"Maybe one day," he said quietly.  
  
Lowering his gaze from the sky, Kenny continued his trip back home, taking the back way to his house. The young brunette stuffed his hands in the pockets of his green pants. Two years and still he wore much of the same clothing, yet a lot had changed over the course of the years. For starters, he was taller than before. Not that it stopped the others from calling him short still, but he was way taller than he had been, maybe 5' 5" at this point.  
  
Secondly on the things that had changed about him list, he was a lot leaner than before, losing much of his baby fat. The others, Tyson and Max also lost some weight. But of course Tyson's love of food kept him plumb or rather pudgy as Kai said. Kai had shot up to 6 foot with Ray coming up behind him at 5' 11". Interesting thing about Kai after the Championships were over: he began to trust and confine in them a lot more than when they were just starting out; he even told them if he was going somewhere and when he would be back.  
  
"I guess after all the time he's spent with us he was bound to realize there's no stopping any change that arose." Suddenly out of the blue Kenny stumbled over something, falling into a rain puddle. "What the-" Turning over to find what it was he tripped over, Kenny let out a high pitch shriek.  
  
Laying on the ground in a motionless heap was a body. For a moment Kenny's entire body froze up. Why was there a body laying in the middle of the street? Was this person drunk or something? Finally getting over his shock, Kenny crawled over to the body, reaching out a shaky hand to turn the body over. The body moved slightly at his touch, but the person did not stir otherwise.  
  
With a gentle push, the body was flipped over onto its back to reveal a male with red hair plastered to his extremely pale face. For a brief second, a flash of familiarity hit him, then was gone. Did he know this person? He must for him to have a déjà vu feeling that they had met. Kenny pushed aside some of the red hair that plastered to that uncomfortable sheet white face. Something wasn't right here. Every one of his unconscious alarms went off at the same time.  
  
With a quick inspection of the body, Kenny soon discovered why. Just under the male's ribs was a two-inch long tear in his shirt as if something tore right through it. The area around the tear was a dark crimson color. Blood was still flowing from a wound where his shirt was sliced.  
  
"He was stabbed. . ." But by who and why? Maybe at the moment it was best if he didn't know if they were still around. All Kenny could do for the moment is get this guy to safety then later discover what happened. Just as Kenny was about to move the male, he spotted a tattered duffel bag near the red head. Picking it up, Kenny proceeded to gingerly lift the boy in order to carry him back to Kenny's house. And he didn't want to agitate the wound any more than necessary so he basically halfway carried both the bag and body.  
  
"You know. . ." Kenny muttered to the body as he kept the wound from bleeding all over him. "You aren't as light as you look." If only he could call an ambulance and have them take the male to the hospital. If it wasn't for the fact that hospitals costs and he doubt this male had any insurance to cover the bills, Kenny would have stopped by a phone and done so. For now, he would have to attend to him the best way possible until a plan came to mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story and I also want to say that there should be more Tala x Ray fics. Oh and more Kenny x Tala fics! Okay, now can I have my chibi Shinikami Dragon?  
  
^ ^ Okay, now let the chapter begin! And just one more thing, the flashback in this chapter is from the episode when the Bladebreakers first met Ian and Tala, only I change a lot of the words cause god the English dialogue was just so corny. Okay, that's all I have to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny made his way up the stairs with the male's body as quickly and as quietly as he possibly could. He didn't want to alert his parents with the arrival of an unconscious, profusely bleeding male that their son had brought home. Luckily for him, his parent had gone to bed about time he made his way back home. There was also that nagging feeling in the back of his mind which told him that he had seen this male before. The feeling remained just as strong when the unconscious male groaned in pain.  
  
"Just a little bit more to go, don't worry we're almost there," Kenny whispered as if the male was awake. He pushed open the door to his bedroom with his foot, then made his way towards the bed. Along the way, he dropped the duffel bag on the floor. Kenny laid the male on his bed, knowing he would have to change the sheets later.  
  
"Hey Chief you're-woah, didn't know you had company. That's what took so long to get back?" Dizzi said coming back online.  
  
"Dizzi, I'm going to need your help. He's been stabbed and he's bleeding. Watch him while I go get the supplies to clean him up," Kenny said running down the hall to get the emergency first aid kit from the bathroom. Time was of the essence and he couldn't be slow about it. While in the bathroom, he also grabbed an armful of towels, then raced back down the hall to his room.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he dropped all but one towel on the floor, and went over to the male lying on his bed. "Chief, he's in bad shape," Dizzi said. "You need to work quickly."  
  
"I know that, but I only have two hands." Just as Kenny finished his sentence, a golden light emerged from his computer screen. Shielding his eyes, the light faded. Lowering his hand, he found a woman in a short white dress with long golden hair and eyes staring at him. Kenny had to blink for a moment realizing what and who it was. "Dizzi! I thought you were trapped in my computer!"  
  
"I am. I can only come out if I'm desperately needed. And now is one of those times. Now let's get to work. Your guest doesn't have the time needed to stand around gawking at me," Dizzi replied.  
  
"Yeah! You're right." Kenny opened the emergency kit as Dizzi applied a towel and pressure to the knife wound. The young man groaned slightly from the action, but remained unconscious. Rummaging through the box, he found the scissors, gauze, wrappings, and anesthetic he was looking for. "Dizzi, I'm going to get some hot water from downstairs, keep applying pressure to the wound."  
  
"Got it Chief."  
  
Kenny ran down the stairs grabbing a basin from the cabinet, he ran over to the tap to fill it with warm water. He was so busy filling the basin, he didn't know about the figure until after he turned around. A startled scream escaped his lips as he managed to retain his grip on the basin. Kenny sighed, seeing his father peering at him through the dark. "Dad! What are you doing? You nearly gave a heart attack!"  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Why did you get in so late? What do you plan on doing with the basin of water?" his dad inquired.  
  
"I was out going on an errand for mother, but I ran into Tyson. He was talking to me for a while then left. I wanted the basin to soak my feet in that's all," Kenny lied. He didn't really like to lie to his parents, but there was no way they would allow the male to stay there. Kenny was certain the male didn't have insurance of any kind that would allow him to pay for the hospital bills. Things had to be this way until he came up with a bulletproof plan.  
  
For a moment Kenny's father continued to stare at him, but turned with a smile. "Must be damp outside. Make sure that you put it back when you're done."  
  
"Of course. Night dad!" Kenny nearly sighed with relief as he ran up the stairs to his room. Closing the door back, Kenny put the basin down and locked the door to his room. The last thing he needed was his parents to walk in on this scene. He would have too much to explain about.  
  
"What took you so long?" Dizzi said as she applied another towel to the wound.  
  
"Dad." Was all the young man said. Grabbing the scissors, Kenny proceeded to cut away at the area of shirt that surround the wound. "Dizzi, on the count of three move. One. . .two. . .three!" Dizzi stopped applying pressure and let Kenny removed the shirt. He blanched at the sight of the wound. He could see bits of muscle and fat as blood bubbled up. Ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, Kenny dunked a towel in the water then wrung it out.  
  
Placing the wet towel to the wound and surrounding area, he proceeded to clean off the blood as best he could. Kenny discarded the towel that was now bloody and reached for the anesthetic, applying it to the wound. The unconscious male whimpered slightly, but he grabbed a handful of gauze, applying it to the wound with as much pressure as he could.  
  
"Dizzi, get the wrappings, we have to wrap the wound so it'll stop bleeding. I'll continue to apply pressure, wrap as tightly as you can," instructed Kenny.  
  
"Got it." Dizzi reached for the wrappings. Kenny felt sweat drop into his eyes as he continued to work on the male. After a long fifteen minutes of cleaning up the male, wrapping his wound, hoping it healed, removing his wet clothing (which Dizzi did because Kenny was practically a stuttering block of wood) and getting something dry, then situated in Kenny's bed after cleaning up, both felt everything drained from them.  
  
Once they were completely done, Kenny crashed on the floor, staring up at the male in his bed. Blankets were wrapped around him while a cool rag rested on his head. Dizzi went back in the computer once everything was finished. After a short rest on the floor, Kenny got up and flopped on the side of the bed.  
  
With most of the danger out the way, Kenny now had a chance to see the male's face. In the dark of the night the only thing Kenny had been able to tell was how sheet white the red head was. Even though he was still as pale as the pillow his red head rested on, Kenny could see much more details.  
  
Like the sharp tip of the male's nose, the fine cheekbones, which gave him a delicate facial definition. The full lips though they were now pale, the soft curve of chin that continued to sculpt that handsome face. Kenny moved a long red strand of hair out the male's face. Why was it that he felt like he knew the male, as if their paths crossed once some time ago?  
  
Moving from the unconscious male's side, Kenny went to the tattered duffel bag. Maybe there was some clue as to why he felt so familiar. Opening the bag, Kenny pulled out a white coat type of pull over that was short sleeved. Orange strips accented each shoulder with large buckles attached to the ends of the sleeves. Pulling it out more, he found the thing was more of a turtle neck pullover coat. On the right breast of the coat was an orange and blue insignia that Kenny remembered all too well.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
The four Bladebreakers ran towards the abbey doors to find their missing team captain. They were almost there if two figures had not jumped down from the sky. The four Bladebreakers stopped in their tracks. Seeing a short navy/purple haired male with the large nose and a much taller red head in a white uniform.  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked.  
  
"We should be the ones asking you that. You are the intruders here after all," the red head remarked.  
  
"Is our team mate Kai in there?" Ray said.  
  
"Never heard of him," the short one said.  
  
"You answered that mighty fast," Tyson said suspiciously.  
  
"We have nothing to hide. So why don't you get going or I'll show you what we do to trespassers." The short male rose up a purple Beyblade launcher, attaching a Beyblade to it.  
  
"We'll see who does what to whom," Tyson shouted as he pulled out his blade and launcher.  
  
"Tyson," Kenny started. He had a bad feeling about this. Something wasn't right about those two males. Who exactly were they? And what were they doing at the abbey? Could these two be part of the Russia Beyblade team Kai told them about?  
  
"Don't worry Chief, I can handle this shrimp. Then we can go find Kai."  
  
Both males released their blades on the ground, but to Tyson's surprise the other boy's blade didn't hesitate to attack him. The Bladebreakers watched as the male's blade attacked with ruthless abandon. There were some comments from Ray and Max about the match; then Kenny confirmed that the kid's blade was like a mini power plant.  
  
Just when the battle looked to be tipped in the other boy's favor, he called back his blade, which caught Tyson and the others completely off guard. With so much power at his disposal, why hadn't he finished off Tyson? It didn't make sense at all. "Why'd you stop the battle? Afraid I was going to make a comeback!" demanded Tyson.  
  
"We just got word that your friend was seen wandering around the gates earlier. He was out there for some time and came down with a high fever," the red head spoke up.  
  
"Can we see him?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"I'm afraid that is impossible at the moment. Our doctors are tending to him at the moment. When word comes that his fever has come down, I'll let you know. You are the Bladebreakers, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, and you are?" Ray said.  
  
"My name is Tala. I'm leader of the Demolition Boys."  
  
[Flashback Ends]  
  
"That's why." Kenny said more to himself than anyone else. Turning back to the male lying in his bed, Kenny now saw it. The hair should have been a dead give away, even though the rain caused it to come down from its usual wings style. "Tala." It was definitely the leader of the Demolition Boys. The team that the Bladebreakers beat for the world title two years ago.  
  
But. . .what was he doing in Japan? The last they had all seen of each other was back in Russia two years ago. Why was he here? Was he alone or we're the others with him? Many questions swirled through his head as Kenny stared at the now identified Tala. None of these questions would be answered until Tala awoke. If he awoke that is. Kenny wasn't sure if his efforts would be rewarded.  
  
The night would tell the results, morning held hope. Pulling a chair close to the bed, Kenny made the decision to keep watch over him all night. His curiosity was now sparked, and in order for it to be quenched, he had to make certain this male survived.  
  
"You won't die from this will you?" Kenny said with a slight yawn. "You're a lot stronger than that. But I'll watch over you just in case. . .if that's okay with you." Kenny folded his arms over one another as he laid his chin on his folded arms. He watched the uneven, though steady falls and rises of Tala's chest. As long as he continued breathing, things would be just fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay everyone, there you go. I will post the next chapter next week for all those who would like to know. I'm writing the chapters out first before typing them, so it's taking me some time, so please be patient. And thanks for all the support. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, looks like this story isn't going to die off that easy. Thanks everyone who reviewed, even if a few of my readers don't like this pairing but thought it was a nice story. I appreciate all reviews and opinions. And Shinikami Dragon, thanks soo much for the pic, I love it! I'm going to see can I use it as a display for my computer screen. Now, let's get started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny woke up with a start at the rapid knocks on his bedroom door. Sitting up, he realized that he had fallen asleep on his watch duty. Looking up at Tala, he found that the male was still breathing quite irregularly, but as steady as before. Kenny noticed that the rag that was resting on Tala's forehead the night before had slipped off when Tala turned his head some time during the night.  
  
Getting the rag, Kenny dunked it in the luke cool water, then wrung it out, placing it back on Tala's forehead. The red head did not stir.  
  
"Kenny, dude are you awake!" Tyson's voice brought Kenny back to why he was startled out of his sleep in the first place. "Kenny! We have practice remember, I need my blade!"  
  
"Shit!" Kenny muttered silently. He almost forgot that was why he was supposed to be up the night before, and to think that he wasn't finished yet. How was he going to explain that he was attending to one of Tyson's former rivals who was stabbed, instead of working on his blade? Tyson anyway, had way too big a mouth for his own good. The last thing Kenny needed was everyone knowing he was nursing the team captain of the Demolition Boys back to health.  
  
"Come on dude. You're usually awake."  
  
Kenny walked over to the door and unlocked it. Opening it just a bit so only his head was sticking out, Kenny stared at the slightly taller blue haired male with blue eyes. Tyson seemed surprised to see Kenny so disheveled. Repressing a yawn, Kenny smiled at his friend.  
  
"Sorry Tyson, I fell asleep in the middle of working on it. It's going to take me a little longer. Tell Kai, and I promise me and Dizzi will have your blade in balance in an hour," Kenny replied, repressing another yawn.  
  
"All right. I'll just wait around then." Tyson was about to push the door open when Kenny shook his head no. "Huh? Why not, Chief?"  
  
"My. . .my room. . .it's. . .it's a mess," Kenny said in a fluster. He couldn't let Tyson know just yet, nor any of the other Bladebreakers. They would make a much bigger fuss out of it, which was not what Kenny wanted. Anyway, Tala was to remain his little secret for now. He wanted to know all about the male before letting the others in on things. As selfish as it seemed, Kenny felt a bit possessive. He hardly ever had secrets or things to himself. Tala, at least for now, was the first.  
  
"That's okay. My room is always like that until Ray comes and cleans it up," Tyson beamed.  
  
"No. I don't like my room in such disarray. I'll meet you guys at practice in an hour." Before Tyson could say a word, Kenny stuck his head back inside his room, closing the door behind him. Situating the lock in place, Kenny walked back over to Tala. Listening, he heard Tyson going back down the stairs. "Maybe I'm being silly, but I want you to stay a secret just a bit longer."  
  
"Or maybe you're starting to fall in love with him now that you know who he is," Dizzi said coming online. The remark caused Kenny to flush. "I see it's true then!"  
  
"That's not it, Dizzi! I don't know anything about him!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"People have fallen in love over less," Dizzi replied.  
  
"But that's not the case here," Kenny argued. "He was stabbed you know. I did find him bleeding out in the street. He can die on me at any time if I'm not careful. This is a man's life I'm interested in. If I let Tyson know, then the whole world would know. Including my parents. I want to see what I can do without bring in others' assistance."  
  
"A case of pride, I'm surprised at you," teased Dizzi.  
  
"Lay off. If I had left him, it would be on my conscience forever. And it's not just that. Like Kai use to be, he's an enigma I want to crack. This will give me time to observe him without any interruptions," Kenny informed his persistent computer. "Now enough talk, we have to get to work on Tyson's blade before he storms my room."  
  
"Anything you say, Chief."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny walked up to the four individuals that were in the park awaiting his arrival. "Sorry about pushing training behind," Kenny apologized to the male sitting under the tree who just opened his garnet eyes to stare at the newcomer. The male stood up, brushing grass off his dark blue baggy pants.  
  
"That's fine, as long as you worked the kinks out of the idiot's blade," Kai remarked, which received an indignant exclaim from a certain blue haired male.  
  
"Who you calling an idiot you idiot!" Tyson exclaimed. Kai gave the male a cool stare as one of his infamous smirks rose. Kenny sometimes wondered how they remained friends with all the fighting they went through.  
  
"Oh, very original you innate infantile." The smirk widened when Kai saw Tyson's eyes flash with confusion before he puffed out his cheeks in anger.  
  
"You!" Tyson shouted back.  
  
"Do you honestly know what I said, Tyson?" Kai replied coolly.  
  
"No, but knowing you it wasn't good."  
  
"Now, now, Tyson, Kai, let's not start for the day. We have practice remember," Max said, jumping in as mediator between his boyfriend and his friend. "Let's call it a truce for today." Max batted his eyes at Kai, who couldn't resist that cute freckled face for anything in the world.  
  
"Fine. I take back the innate infantile remark and the idiot insult," Kai said. "Truce?"  
  
"Fine, I call his truce," Tyson said to Max.  
  
"Good, now let's get to practicing," grinned Max.  
  
The blonde never ceased to amaze Kenny. Kenny was sure Max could probably get the sea to part with persuasion if it came to it. Handing Dragoon to Tyson, Kenny set up his laptop, which was also connected, to his computer at home. Kenny made sure his web cam link was working in order to keep watch over Tala while he was with the other Bladebreakers.  
  
Kenny had also locked up completely, just in case his mother wanted to wander into his room like she occasionally did. Wouldn't do well to have to explain why there's a man sleeping in his bed. Hell, he wasn't sure how she and his father would take the news when he finally told them he was gay, and so were his friends. They would probably have a coronary, knowing them.  
  
"Hey Kenny!" Tyson shouted from a dish. "It feels much more balanced, thanks! All right Kai, let me show you what I can really do now!"  
  
"Whatever. Let's just save all the talk for later."  
  
Kenny smiled secretly to himself. He had always expected that Tyson and Kai would end up being a couple rather than Kai and Max. After all, they were always at each other's throats, but were close despite it. Someone once said that the best couples were the ones where opposites attracted. Maybe that was also why Kai ended up with Max. The two were as opposite as paper and computer.  
  
In a way, so were Ray and Tyson. Ray was the more conserved type, unless he needed to be otherwise. Ray also never blurted out anything that came to him, much like Tyson had the tendency to do. Nor was Tyson tidy, patient, arranged, or modest. Yet the two were a perfect couple. It made no sense, yet here they were, Tyson and Ray, and Kai and Max, the oddest couplings ever to be made.  
  
Kenny, for a while at least, watched the four boys battle each other, until his thoughts shifted back to the mystery of what happened to Tala that brought him to Japan. Why weren't the other Demolition Boys with him? Were they separate from each other? Were they looking for Tala? Did they even know he was hurt? If Kenny knew how to get in contact with them, he would tell them, but Kenny didn't know exactly where they were, being that Tala was in Japan.  
  
"Hey Chief! Did you see those sweet moves I pulled," Tyson beamed in Kenny's direction.  
  
"Um. . .yeah. Really cool," Kenny called, as he frowned. It wasn't just the fact Tala was in Japan with no sign of the other Demolition Boys in clear sight. It was more that he was alone and stabbed. How could any individual try to take the life of someone, regardless of what hell that particular person's team had put others through? Tala was still a human being. In a worst case scenario maybe it was the other members of the Demolition Boys that tried to kill him.  
  
That would explain why he was alone and they weren't with him. But what reason would they want to? Even if they were raised to be ruthless and emotionless, surely this did not apply to the situation. After all, they were a team, and teams were close, otherwise they fell apart.  
  
"Hey Chief, did you catch those wicked cool moves," shouted Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, really cool," Kenny remarked absently.  
  
Was it possible though that the Demolition Boys held no closeness for each other? It was, after all Boris who made the Demolition Boys, so maybe it was by orders that they got along. So if they wanted to get rid of Tala, a simple problem solved because no ties of loyalty were held. If the other Demolition Boys did attempt murder, why still was he in Japan? That was the part that didn't make sense.  
  
"Unless he was running away from the abbey. . .no. . .he couldn't travel this far with that knife wound."  
  
Not unless he escaped and the other Demolition Boys followed him to Japan, managed to corner him, and then attempted to kill him only to have Tala escape once again. Which could mean they might still be looking for him. Unless they didn't expect anyone to find him, leaving him for dead. If this wasn't the case, Tala wasn't safe and Kenny would have to be extra careful. He could endanger not only himself and Tala, but also his parents and the rest of the Bladebreakers if the Demolition Boys discovered Tala alive.  
  
"Hey Chief, watch this!" shouted Tyson, waving at Kenny frantically.  
  
"I see," Kenny replied. Okay, so he thought out the possibilities now, but that still didn't answer how he was suppose to take care of Tala. Sure he knew about treating wounds and such, but the real issue was the amount of blood the young man had lost. What was Kenny supposed to do about helping Tala regain all the blood he lost.  
  
For starters, he didn't know what blood type Tala was, and secondly how was he suppose to donate blood for Tala even if by fate they were the same blood type. It wasn't as if he could wheel Tala's body around random blood drives asking for donations. That wouldn't sit right and the last thing he needed was the police carting him off for interrogation.  
  
"Hey Kenny! Look!" shouted Tyson yet again before Kai threw something at him, telling the bluenette to stop trying to show off to someone. Kenny didn't notice the two about to rip each other's heads off before Max stepped in to assess the situation.  
  
At that same moment, an idea popped into Kenny's head. If he was so concerned over things and needed help, why didn't he just ask Mr. Dickenson for help? Surely Mr. Dickenson would help the red head. "I wonder why I didn't think about that last night."  
  
"What is it?" Dizzi said.  
  
"I was thinking why didn't I ask Mr. Dickenson for help."  
  
"Maybe because you were too panicked to have a single comprehensive thought," Dizzi suggested.  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny," Kenny said. "How is he doing?" An image of Kenny's bedroom, or more so his bed with the still unconscious Demolition Boy in it appeared on his laptop monitor.  
  
"As you see, still in his comatose state. My guess he'll be like that for a while. We should remember to change the sheets next week and his bandages," Dizzi mentioned. The brunette only nodded, his mind wondering if any of their efforts would be rewarded. The image on the monitor disappeared as Tyson came over.  
  
"Kenny, you weren't watching," Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry Tyson, I have a few things on my mind," Kenny apologized. Tyson gave him a suspicious look before a giant grin stretched across his face. "What? Why are you smiling?"  
  
"A few thing on your mind, eh? Does one of those things have to do with a secret crush?" teased Tyson. The remark brought a flush of color to Kenny's cheeks.  
  
"You hit the hammer on the nail, Tyson," Dizzi chimed.  
  
"Oh! I knew it!" Tyson turned from Kenny and waved the others over. Ending their battles, Kai, Ray, and Max came over to find out what was going on. "Guess what guys! Kenny has some secret lover that he's keeping from us." The remark got shocked looks from all three boys.  
  
"It's not true!" Kenny cried, wishing he could kill Tyson and Dizzi.  
  
"Oh yes it is. Dizzi said so. And why wouldn't you let me in your room this morning? Everyone knows what a neat freak you are. Had to sneak your lover out your room huh. And your hair was all out of place as if you were doing something you shouldn't have," Tyson declared. "So Dizzi, what's his lover like?"  
  
"Oh just the usual. Quiet, doesn't speak, your average torpid lover," Dizzi simpered. She nearly broke out into laughter when no one picked up the last part of her sentence. "They get along great. Haven't heard one disagreement between them."  
  
"Kenny, I'm surprised. We wouldn't have suspected you to keep stuff like that from us," Ray scolded lightly. "When do we get to meet him or her?"  
  
"Oh, it's a he, don't worry," Dizzi said.  
  
"Dizzi!" Kenny shouted. He could not believe what he was being subjected to. "Guys, don't listen to her, she's joking! I don't have a secret lover I've been keeping from you. Tell them the truth Dizzi or I'm downgrading your hard drive."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Chief. No need to start getting violent," Dizzi replied. "I was just having a little fun. Sorry to get you guys so worked up. But there is no secret lover. He just recently saw someone he hasn't seen in a while."  
  
"Dizzi," Kenny said with a warning note in his voice.  
  
"I won't say another word, my processor is sealed."  
  
"Now that we've gotten that straightened out, I think I should go home. There are a few things I have to take care of. I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice." Closing his laptop, Kenny got up from where he sat. Despite Dizzi's little joke, Tala's identity still remained secret. But if this happened again, who knows if the whole incident would remain secret for much longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, I'm home," Kenny called into the kitchen where his mother and father were. The young man headed up the steps, not waiting for them to reply. Rounding the corner, he headed to the last door on the right, which was his room. Getting out the key and unlocking the door, Kenny went inside then locked the door behind him. Putting his laptop down on his table, he walked over to the bed. "Still asleep. Guess I should check your wound."  
  
Kenny pulled back the cover from Tala's body, seeing the bandages held no signs that the blood was starting to seep through. (Dizzi borrowed a pair of Kenny's boxers so when they were checking his wound they wouldn't always be met by a completely naked Tala.) Tala's erratic breathing was much deeper than before. Kenny wondered if it was because of his body being enhanced by the scientist in Russia?  
  
Pulling the cover back up on Tala's body, Kenny looks down at the male noting that the red head's color was starting to come back. For a long minute, the brunette stared down at his sleeping patient, studying him not just for changes in condition, but with curiosity. It was remarkable how fast the male was recuperating. Was it because he was some sort of super human or just. . .was his body use to things like this?  
  
Kenny had heard one or two horror stories from Kai, who told him and the others that the abbey was a place he never wished to go back to. Was it that bad at the Russian abbey where not just Kai, but the other Demolition Boys grew up at? "You have more mysteries than I can count." Absently Kenny brushed Tala's long red strand of hair out his face, lightly brushing his fingertips against the warm skin. Sparks leapt up from his contact, causing him to pull back quickly. A blush streaked his cheeks. "What was. . .that?"  
  
Turning from Tala, Kenny went over to his laptop, hooking it up to his computer. Turning it on, he waited for it to boot up. While this was taking place, his focused shifted back to Tala. *I don't know why I'm thinking about him so much. I guess it's just the fact that he's here and injured. That's probably why, nothing to worry about.* Or so he told himself currently. What he didn't realize was that a stage was being set for him. A stage that would set into motion a new path and adventure for him alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Another chappie finished. How was it? Did you like it people? Tell me what you think. The next chapter will contain Tala awake and his interacting with Kenny. Give me a few days and I promise to make the next chapter. I have to finish writing chapter seven so I can have that ready to post when the time comes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, just as a note, I think I fixed the mistake that I made in chapter 4. Sorry about that, I was using the Japanese version that my sister is still writing to make this chapter, so in copying, I probably just copied the words right along. But I'm going to keep an eye out for that from now on.  
  
On another note, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot! Oh, and for that one person who thought I was insulting Linkin Park or some crap like that, ever thought that I used the exert from By Myself for a reason different from calling this fic A Place For My Head? I know what I'm doing, so stop bitching. Now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Tala's Dream POV]  
  
It's dark wherever the fuck I am. Why the hell am I walking down some dark corridor or whatever the hell it is? Why the hell am I here? I continue walking, but who really cares about that. Finally I see a door. Well, I guess whatever's behind it can't be so bad. Okay, it's opening and---oh shit! Boris! Impossible, I escaped the abbey! How has he found me? That wide arrogant sneer across his face. . .damn I want to smack it off. Wh- what does he have in his hand.  
  
Oh fuck! The bastard has a knife. So now he plans on killing me for leaving, he'll have to catch me. I'm not going to be his slave anymore. I'm not going back, ever. But. . .why can't I run? Why am I just standing here, watching him? He's walking towards me now. Shit, why can't I move? My whole body's frozen. Why? Why am I watching him swing the knife? Shit! I'm going to die!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Tala's eyes snapped open, his heart resonating in his ears wildly. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck. For a moment, Tala felt only dizziness, before noticing sunlight pouring in through some unknown source. It was another few seconds before he realized he was lying in a bed. Sitting up slightly, Tala found that he was clad in nothing but a pair of boxers that were not his own. Narrowing his eyes, the young man observed and noted his surroundings.  
  
A normal looking bedroom with a computer, table, closet, bed and a few other unimportant objects filled the room. Tala noticed his duffel bag sitting by the closet door. The red head moved to get up, but a dull pain reminded him that he had been stabbed. Looking down, he found that whoever it was that had found him and dragged him to this place had patched up his wound.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Tala muttered to himself. The dull pain in his head and the weak feeling starting to circulate told him for a while. Moving ever so slightly, Yuri made the move to get out the bed. His head felt as if it was titling, causing him more distortion.  
  
Stopping for a moment to get the reins on himself, Tala started to move once more. Just then, the young man heard a noise outside the door. Freezing, Tala waited to see what would happen. He was in no condition to take down a person, but he would give them one hell of a fight they tried something. After a moment, the knob on the bedroom door turned, and the door swung open, revealing a brunette carrying a laptop. The brunette froze, seeing Tala stare at him. Inwardly Tala frowned, he has a slight déjà vu feeling that he and this male had met somewhere before.  
  
"So you're finally awake Tala," the brunette said, surprising Tala that he knew his name. But what surprised him the most was the soft tenor that made his voice hum winsomely. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Who the fuck are you? And how the fuck do you know my name?" Tala studied the male as he groped for a comprehensible answer. The boy wasn't too bad looking, but the hair made one curious to the eyes that were hidden behind the silken burnt sienna. "Well, I don't have all day."  
  
The young man flushed before looking, or seeming to look directly at Tala. The hair made it hard to tell. "You don't remember me?" Kenny said.  
  
Kenny was having a slightly hard time keeping his composure in front of this remarkably handsome male. Asleep, Kenny hadn't realized the full extent of Tala's beauty, but now that the male was wake, it was hitting him full force. The sharp yet beautiful nose in the middle of that delicate, handsome face. Those full sensual lips set in a frown, those long lashes that slid over his sparkling azure eyes. It took everything to keep from stammering when that slightly deeper tenor vibrated through the space between them.  
  
"Why the hell do you think I just asked you who the hell you are?" Tala responded with growing irritation. He was never the patient type who enjoyed mind games or riddles. He'd rather have a quick understanding of things.  
  
"My name is Kenny Shinoda," Kenny replied. (A/N: Does this kid really have a last name cause I can't find one, so for the sake of things, I gave him one.)  
  
"And?" Tala rose an irritated brow. "The name doesn't ring a bell."  
  
"I'm part of the Bladebreakers," Kenny said, put off that Tala was this arrogant. Kenny knew that they had never really met, but at least he could have said it more politely. Kenny watched Tala's eyes flash with something that closely resembled loath.  
  
"The kid with the laptop," Tala said with apathy, with a vague memory of some kid with a laptop on the Bladebreakers team. "This is your place."  
  
"Yes, it is. I found you lying out in the street bleeding a while ago. I brought you-"  
  
"You were able to carry me?" Tala rose a skeptical brow. "You don't look no more than a hundred pounds. I doubt you could drag me, let alone carry me anywhere. You don't have to be such a hero. Who helped you? Kai? One of you other Bladebreakers?"  
  
"I did it by myself! The others don't know about you!" Kenny exclaimed, a bit exasperated and crestfallen that his secret was starting to become vexing. Kenny found a surprised look on Tala's face, but it quickly turned into a mocked smirk.  
  
"So the little Bladebreaker was able to drag me to his house, clean me up, and keep me from his team. Maybe I should commend you on such altruistic actions. Bravo for a job well fucking done," Tala snorted.  
  
"What are you mad about? Would you have rather died in the rain?" Kenny said disbelieving. "I---"  
  
"What? Was doing me a favor by rescuing me? What a load of bullshit. Do you really believe I would fall for that? Get this straight kid, you may think you're some sort of hero but you aren't. I'm sure if you didn't know who I was you would have left me for dead in the rain. Did you think I would cry and shower you with thanks for saving me? You're just like all the other wannabe heroes. You do a good deed and make yourselves seems important, but you only want something in return," Tala scoffed.  
  
"But I don't want anything," Kenny cried. What the hell was happening? This wasn't how things were supposed to go.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you. If that's not the case, then you must be too dull to have anything else going for you. So confess, which are you because both types really piss me off. Know this, I may stay here for a while to heal, but don't think it's because I'm too weak to leave right now. You got that. And don't expect me to open up to you because you saved me either."  
  
Kenny's mouth gaped open at the rest of Tala's little speech as the male laid down and turned over on his side. Everything was falling apart before he even had a chance to put it together. So this was Tala, the leader of the Demolition Boys, the puzzle he had saved from bleeding to death? Maybe he should have left him in the rain.  
  
Kenny turned around sharply and exited the room. Leaning against the door, Kenny realized something trickling down his face. Reaching up with one hand, because in his other he still clenched his laptop, the young man felt the wetness. Pulling his hand away, he saw the tears on his fingertips. Why was he crying? Well, wasn't it obvious? Tala had just viciously told him to fuck off. The red head's cutting words filled his mind. "Why? What did I do to deserve that?" He didn't think coming home that day would be so bad.  
  
[Flashback to earlier that day]  
  
"Kenny, you really aren't serious? You've been going home early for a week now!" Tyson exclaimed. The young bluenette stood at Kenny's locker with his arms crossed. Kenny looked up from putting on his shoes.  
  
"Tyson. . ." Kenny started. He felt bad about not spending time with the others, but there was the injured male lying in his bed unconscious to think about.  
  
"Come on Chief, your mother won't mind you hanging out with me. She never does. It's so boring without you around." For the past week since finding Tala, Kenny had been telling everyone that his mother needed his help. If he didn't the others would have coaxed him into hanging out. Which meant that if Tala did have a change of condition, Kenny would not know until he got home.  
  
By then, things may be too late to make a difference if the change was a bad one. Even during class he always had his computer on, monitoring Tala's condition. "I'm sorry Tyson, I promise to hand out with you some other time," Kenny said. He watched his best friend sigh.  
  
"All right, fine. But you have to hang out with us tomorrow," Tyson grinned.  
  
"All right," Kenny said. He felt bad he had to lie to Tyson and the others. But if he did tell them the truth he was sure that they would make a huge deal out of it. Which was not necessary. "See you tomorrow Tyson." Kenny had practically run the entire way home.  
  
[Flashback ends]  
  
Kenny didn't know what to do about Tala. If the red head was going to continue to cut him down with snide remarks, Kenny didn't know how long he would be able to stand it. "I can't just toss him out, can I?" To that thought, he shook his head rapidly. Even though he was arrogant, pompous, and a real egotistical self-centered bastard, he was still injured. Injured with no other place obviously to go. Kenny couldn't just kick him out like that. "I'll have to swallow my pride and try not to let his word get to me."  
  
Wiping his eyes, Kenny took a deep breath. Turning around the brunette pulled away from the door and went back inside. Tala was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He turned sharp azure eyes on the male, watching silently as Kenny went over to his computer, sitting his laptop down. Kenny didn't look over at Tala, as if the male wasn't there.  
  
"You been out for a week, you know," Kenny said, hooking his laptop to the computer.  
  
"Really." Tala said nothing more, seeing no reason to say more. So this kid was taking care of him for a solid week. No wonder his body felt so heavy, or the thoughts he could probably eat half a ton of food then guzzle down a tanker of water. Now that he thought about it, he really had to piss. "Hey kid."  
  
"The name's Kenny, not kid. If you can't use it, don't call me," Kenny replied, still working on loading up his computer. If he had been staring at Tala, he probably would have noticed the smirk on the red head's face.  
  
"Fine then, Kenny."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Have any food around this place?" Kenny found Tala sitting back up when he turned to look at the male.  
  
"Do you want something?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"No, I just thought that was a good place to start a conversation at," Tala remarked sarcastically.  
  
Kenny ignored the comment and nodded. "Give me a minute and I can get you something." He watched Tala move to get out of bed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"The bathroom, I have to piss," Tala said.  
  
"Let me help you, you shouldn't be moving around so much with that-" Kenny shut up as he caught the flash of an azure eyes cutting him with its coldness.  
  
"I can do it myself, I'm not that injured. I was stabbed, not crippled," Tala snapped.  
  
The remark was added to another adjective to describe the red head. Prideful. Kenny could see how he fought the pain as he walked, but he was too prideful to ask for help. It must have been that he was so use to doing things on his own and probably loathed the idea of someone helping him as if he was an invalid. Kai use to be like that so Kenny understood.  
  
"The bathroom's down the hall to your right. My parents aren't home so it's okay to shower if you want. They won't be in until later," Kenny said softly. Tala said nothing as he moved towards the door. Kenny watched him until he was out the door. Once out of earshot, Kenny let out a sigh. He really didn't know what he should do with the male now that he was awake.  
  
Tala already let him know he wasn't going to thank him for what he did. Nor was he going to fill in the blanks of why he was in Japan and not Russia. "Things are becoming a lot more complicated than I thought."  
  
"You aren't kidding," Dizzi said coming on. "He's as arrogant as ever. Maybe you should have left him out in the---"  
  
"No. I couldn't have. No human being, no matter how arrogant, pompous, sarcastic, and irrespective, deserves that sort of death. Despite all that he said, I wouldn't change the decision I made," Kenny smiled. "Maybe he'll reconsider things once he realizes I'm not the bad guy here."  
  
"You're too nice for your own good," scolded Dizzi.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Kenny chuckled. "But don't you think that after all the irreparable things that Tala's been through, we should give him a break. I mean, he has lived at that abbey for who knows how long, and remember what Kai told us about it."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"That means you won't make any of your smart remarks, understand," Kenny warned.  
  
"Ah, Chief. When have you known me to make a smart comment?" Kenny wore an expression on his face he used with her. "Oh, okay. So I make quite a few. I can't help it. I promise to keep my comments to myself. Unless he makes a remark I can't let go."  
  
"Thanks Dizzi. Now I'm going to fix him something to eat before he decides I'm trying to starve him." Kenny walked out his bedroom, hearing the water in the shower starting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey." Kenny turned around then wished he hadn't. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Tala clad in a towel he found in the bathroom. Water slipped down his bare chest, past his navel and. . .Kenny immediately turned back to the stove, hiding the flush that now colored his cheeks. It was like he had never seen a male in a towel before, when it was practically normal when the Bladebreakers were traveling and sharing rooms. So why was Tala in only a towel affecting him now? "I said hey."  
  
"What is it?" Kenny said successfully without stammering.  
  
"My bandages need changing and I need some clothing." Tala remarked, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Oh. . .okay." Spinning back around after cutting the stove off, Kenny averted his eyes from the red head as he started walking up the stairs. "Follow me." Kenny glanced behind him quickly to see if Tala was following him. The male was, but Kenny could feel those azure eyes on his back. Why was he staring?  
  
The trip up the stairs is a short one as the two go back into Kenny's room. Going directly to his closet, the brunette opened the door, rummaging through things. He was sure that he had put way all the clothes his grandparents sent him. Everything that has sent him was too big for him to wear, but he thought they would fit Tala.  
  
"Ah, here we go." Kenny pulled out a pair of cargo pants and an extra large long sleeved polo shirt that was dark blue. Turning around, his mouth gaped open. Tala was sitting on his bed completely naked drying his hair. Kenny's face literally lit up like a Christmas tree decorated in only red lights.  
  
"What's wrong? Never seen a naked male before?" Tala smirked. "Don't tell me you were like this when you undressed me the first time." Tala shifted his eyes to meet Kenny's directly.  
  
"I. . .I. . .wasn't the. . .one that undressed you. I h-had help f-from m- m-my. . ."  
  
"I helped him," Dizzi spoke up in defense for Kenny. Tala rose a brow to the computer that was apparently talking to him. "The name's Dizzi, and yes, I was the one who undressed you."  
  
"A computer undressed me?" Tala's brow continued to stay rose as he directed his attention back to Kenny.  
  
"Not a computer genius. A computer doesn't have the capability to move on its own. I'm inside the computer. My full name is Dizzara, and I'm his bit beast," Dizzi stated.  
  
"Your bit beast is in a computer?"  
  
"Yeah. . .it's sort of a long story," Kenny said. He averted his eyes as he handed Tala the clothing. "H-here. You can borrow my underwear if you need. They're in the second drawer. I'll go get your food." And with that, Kenny was out of the room. Shooting back down the stairs, he slowed down when he got to the kitchen. His heart pounded in his chest. If he had stayed there any longer, he was positive he would not have been able to stop staring. But he still needed to go back up and change Tala's bandages. "What have I really gotten myself into?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Here you all go! I hope it was up to par. And if any name mistakes popped up during reading, please tell me because I'm still copying my sister's version and sometimes I get a little absent minded. So okay! There everyone go! The next chapter should be out Friday or so. If I'm not slew by all my homework. Bastards whoever made up the word homework. 


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back everyone, as you can see, I've finally gotten a chance to make the next chapter. Man I've had to hassle some people into time for this one, but here it is. I hope everyone likes it, and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapters! Thanks for all the support. Here's what you all have wanted and waited for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have to go to school now Tala. I left you some food on the desk in case you get hungry," Kenny spoke, as he slipped on his backpack. The red head was staring out the window, which was open. "If you have to use the bathroom---"  
  
"I know the routine by now. You've been telling me it for three days straight since I woke up," Tala broke in impatiently. "Just go already so I don't have to hear you nagging. I don't need another mother."  
  
Kenny picked up the scorn in Tala's words, but kept shut. In the three days since Tala had regained consciousness, not a word about why he was there, if he was alone or even how he was stabbed passed those lips. Kenny was starting to wonder if he would ever have a chance to start chipping away at the ice around the Russian blader.  
  
Looking at Tala frown, Kenny sighed. "I know you don't need another mother and I don't mean to irritate you about it, but my parents would freak they found you in my room and bed." As many times before, he found piercing azure eyes on him. A smirk curled his lips up.  
  
"Eventually they'll find someone in it. Why not let it be me." Kenny's mouth dropped open as he stared at Tala. Why the hell had he said that, with a straight face even? What exactly was he getting at? Seeing the look on the brunette's face, the red head added in soberly. "Don't mistake what I'm saying as some sign that I like you or something. They won't have to worry about me fucking you."  
  
The insult smacked Kenny back to reality. Blinking a few times (though no one would know because his hair), Kenny silently turned away, heading for the door. Tears crept into the corners of his eyes as he fought not to let them fall. He hated this feeling starting to burn inside of him. Some of the slightest remarks, though a lot of Tala's remarks were never slight, tore into Kenny.  
  
Kenny wondered. . .was he falling in love with the red head, or was he just getting tired of the verbal abuse. Maybe it was both.  
  
"I'm going to school now," Kenny repeated softly. "I'll be home at my regular time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Chief, something the matter?" Max popped up beside Kenny with a huge smile as the brunette downheartedly ate his lunch. Kenny didn't bother looking up at Max. The smile on the blonde's face fell, seeing his friend look so sad. "Hey, what's with the sad face? You've been like that for a couple of days. Something happen at home?"  
  
"Max?" Kenny said quietly after a minute.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Max responded.  
  
"How do you know if you're in love with someone?" Kenny pushed around some rice in his bento lunchbox; he glanced over at Max for a brief second.  
  
An instant smile appeared on Max's face as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "So that's what's been eating at you? You like someone who hasn't noticed it yet?" Kenny nodded slightly. "Don't worry so much about it."  
  
"How can you say that? You're in a relationship already that's perfectly fine," Kenny said depressed.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't like me and Kai's relationship sprouted like that," Max replied. "It was the same between Kai and me. I mean, it took forever to get him to notice me that I was about to go crazy. It was always the prospect of being rejected that kept me back, but I had to step forward, and things were all right in the end. So, what's this person like? Maybe I can give you a tip how to get him."  
  
Kenny looked up at Max who held a sympathetic smile. The blonde had matured a lot since they all met. Maybe it was Kai's influence.  
  
"Well. . .he's. . ." Kenny hesitated. For a minute a burst of anger rose thinking about the Russian male. "He's arrogant, perplexing, atrocious, acidic, pompous, cocky, antipathetic, sarcastic, cynical, obnoxious, sardonic, and is probably the devil in disguise messing with my head."  
  
The remarks almost made Max frown, but he knew there was a positive side to this. So his smile didn't waver as he said, "But?"  
  
Kenny gave a short sigh. "But. . .I can't stop thinking about him, I just want to be near him, he's in my dreams, and it hurts when he says something snide." Kenny paused for a minute to think things over. "I'm in love with him, aren't I?"  
  
"If it isn't love, then I need to take a refresher course on it," Max teased a bit.  
  
A groaned escaped Kenny's lips. "Just great, I'm sure he would have a field day if he knew."  
  
"I'm sure he can't be that bad, unless he really is the devil," Max joked. "So, what's his name?"  
  
Kenny contemplated on telling the blonde the entire story about finding Tala bleeding on the side of the street. It was really getting at him to be so secretive about the Demolition Boys' team captain. His parents were starting to become suspicious about their son's behavior. His mother had stopped him on his way out the door that morning to tell him if he had something on his mind, he shouldn't hesitate to come to her.  
  
Kenny had only managed a smile to throw off his mother, saying he was fine. If things kept up, he wasn't sure if he could pass things off as fine anymore. He had come to a realization: he was in love with Tala. That though, did not make things easier. A boulder had been dropped upon his shoulders to carry. He knew Tala would never accept his affections, but would probably stomp it out like a flame.  
  
Kenny looked over at the blond that awaited the answer to who Kenny was in love with. With a light smile that only carried to the corners of his mouth, he shook his head no. There was no way he could tell, at least not yet.  
  
"Huh?" Max blinked.  
  
"I can't tell just yet. Not until I figure out how to tell him," Kenny remarked. He looked down at his lunchbox again.  
  
"It's okay," Max grinned. "When you tell them, you'll let me know. And I'm sure everything will be all right. What you need right now is to get your mind off things. Tyson and I were going to hit the arcades after school. Why don't you come with us? Ray is running an errand for one of his relatives, and Kai has a project he's working on for one of his classes."  
  
"I don't know," Kenny started. He knew that Tyson and Max would drag him all over town if he said yes. That would be fine any other time, but he told Tala he would be back home at his regular time. Max and Tyson would not let him leave until it was almost time for dinner. Not that it was any of Tala's concern anyway, but Kenny did feel sort of bad if he left the male there without telling him.  
  
"What don't you know about?" Tyson said flopping down beside Kenny. As usual one of his grins were spread across his face. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Just the person I was mentioning. I was just telling Chief that he should come to the arcades with us since Ray and Kai are busy this afternoon," Max responded.  
  
"Yeah, since his slave driving boyfriend can't make us sweat for hours on end until we drop dead. We don't spend enough time together, not like before," Tyson said, snagging a sushi roll from Kenny's lunchbox and popping it in his mouth.  
  
"Hey! I resent that remark about Kai!" Max said hotly.  
  
"I just call it as I see it," Tyson shrugged as he chewed.  
  
"Guys, let's not fight. Tyson, you know that Kai only does this to make you a better blader," Kenny said, taking the stand to settle the dispute. Sometimes it was a wonder the Bladebreakers made it as far as they did with Tyson and Kai's rivalry.  
  
"I guess so. I just wish he would lay off my case every now and then," Tyson said folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Maybe if you stopped goofing off so much," Max suggested lightly.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson looked a tad bit slighted, but even he knew it was true. Turning his attention back to Kenny, he smiled. "You know, Max is right. You'll only worry yourself too death if you don't loosen up. You've been too distant as of late."  
  
Kenny stared at Tyson for a moment. Maybe they were right, he should relax every now and then. Tala was getting under his skin, and it was driving him up a wall. Sometimes at night when he laid in his sleeping bag on the floor, he would look up towards the bed wondering why he took the red head in. He could have left him at a hospital and be done with the matter. It wasn't as if Tala really owed him something. Tala had said it to him the moment he regained consciousness.  
  
"What's it going to be?" Max questioned. "Are you coming willingly, or will Tyson and I have to drag you with us?"  
  
"I'll go," Kenny finally said after thought. Why should he care what Tala thought? It wasn't like he really wanted Kenny around him. And he left enough food for Tala until it was time for dinner. Tala would be fine for another few hours without him. Kenny was probably doing him some service by staying away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala could feel his mouth drop into a frown as he stared at the clock on the brunette's nightstand. Why did he keep checking the clock? So what if the kid said he was going to be back at 4:00, and it was now 5:17 in the afternoon. It wasn't like Tala wanted to be around the brunette. Or did he?  
  
"What the hell do I think I'm doing?" Tala muttered to himself before turning the clock away from his sight. Why was he so anxious to have the boy back around him? He was nothing but a nuisance so why did he keep checking the clock? Could it be that he was beginning to get use to the boy's presence around him? He hardly ever said a word to the boy except when the boy asked him if he wanted something to eat or drink. Otherwise he would silently watch the boy go about his business. There was the occasional banter on Tala's end, but that did not count either.  
  
Tala got up from the bed to slowly make his way to the window. The damage the knife wound inflicted was healing with much progress. He guessed it had to do with that last experiment Boris had the scientist do to his body. Any other person would not be moving around as he was. Once Tala got to the window, he slid it open, letting air circulate through the somewhat stuffy room.  
  
His hair ruffled slightly in the warm late summer wind as his azure eyes studied the sky. He wanted to know why he couldn't shake off this slightly lonely feeling without the boy around. Why did he want to hear---something hit Tala as he stood by the window. Was he beginning to like that boy Kenny?  
  
There was no way he would consider one of the Bladebreakers as a friend. Sure he may have given his respect to Tyson, but everyone else, with some small exception to Kai, had done nothing to gain his respect or trust. So why Kenny? Was it because the boy had saved his life and seemed to care what happened to him?  
  
*Don't be such a fool. You're just like a stray cat to him. Sure he may have saved you, but it was not because he had to. He could have easily left you to die. * His brain shouted to him. *You shouldn't let your guard down. Remember what happened the last time? *  
  
Disdain quickly rose at thoughts of the event that was the cause of his travelling. If he allowed his guard to fall, he would wind up back in the same situation as before. That was the last thing he wanted. "I won't care. It's better than hurting." With resolve, Tala pushed all thoughts of the brunette from his mind. It was in best interest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny opened the door to his bedroom, looking around to find Tala sitting by the window staring out at the sky. Kenny walked in, closing the door behind him. The red head did not turn to look at him. *He doesn't care where I've been. Why would I think he would? Idiot. * He had hoped the male would at least give him a slight snide remark or something. "Tala."  
  
"What?" The male restrained himself for looking at the brunette and questioning his late arrival. His brain kept reminding him of why he shouldn't care. That reminder kept his voice neutral and his eyes focused on the sky.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I'm back. I'll bring you dinner in a few," Kenny responded, dropping his backpack by the desk. He had work to do, so maybe he wouldn't be as distracted by his temporary roommate's nonchalant behavior. Tala nodded slightly, but said nothing as he continued to stare at the sky as if that was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Maybe it was, Kenny thought. Why would he be interested in someone like Kenny? Kenny after all had a boring life. If it wasn't for the fact he was part of the Bladebreakers, his life could probably dull an ax. What would Tala. . .tears begun to well up in his eyes, stopping the sentence, yet his cruel mind finished it for him.  
  
*What would he want to love about you? There's nothing. *  
  
There was absolutely nothing. He was dull, even if he was incredibly smart. That did not make up for the lack of other skills he did not have.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Tala's voice brought Kenny back to reality. Blinking back his tears that were streaking down his face, he realized Tala was looking at him with a sideways glance. "Are you crying?"  
  
"No. . .I have. . .something's in my eye," Kenny said in a stammer.  
  
"You know, I don't particularly like anyone who lies to me," Tala informed. "Why not cut the bullshit and tell me?" Kenny stared down at the floor. How was he supposed to tell Tala that he was thinking about him? He didn't think the red head would appreciate it nor accept it in any way.  
  
"I can't tell you," Kenny mumbled. *Not now at least. Maybe if you trusted me. If you gave me a sincere smile, maybe then I can trust you and tell you that I'm in love with you. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel (^ ^): Ah, chapters ending with mental thoughts are so fun. Hee hee, how did you all like it? Things are starting to heat up.  
  
Tala (arms crossed): Why don't you fucking hurry up and get to the interesting parts. This damn game of cat and mouse is boring the shit out of me.  
  
Rimnerel: We get to some good stuff next chapter. Okay everyone, R & R and I will have the next chapter out for you around Sunday or Monday. Oh, and Tala, watch your mouth before I put my fucking foot up in your ass and make you choke on your balls. Now let's go. (^ ^) Until next time guys. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yah! It's chapter 6. . .or is it 7? Oh well, whatever. It's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I have a few acknowledgments to handle.  
  
Firemoon, thank you very much! I'm glad you find it so cool. I try my best, especially with this pair. I hope you continue to enjoy this one.  
  
Raven Star, I kept my promise at the cost of my sanity! ^_^ Currently I've only been able to post this one, but hopeful before the end of the year I'll have more posted. Let's all just blame my college classes for the setbacks.  
  
MattyTalaBryan rulz, don't worry, you'll find what happened in a near future chapter. I hope you can wait to find out.  
  
Silverm, sugoi! I'll have to read your story now! I'm glad I inspire you to write some Tala/Kenny in your story. If only more people could follow your example. ^_^  
  
Jay Kamiya, don't worry, things will eventually be fine and dandy. Only one of my fics with them in it has ended on an angst note.  
  
Now that I have that out the way, let's get to the story. It's kind of choppy, but I do make up for it in the content, for everyone, a little bit of action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling. A sigh escaped his lips as he shifted his eyes up at the dark figure asleep on the bed. Kenny then returned his gaze to the ceiling in the now dark room. He was miserable, completely and utterly miserable. Tala was making his this way. That incident of the afternoon made him miserable.  
  
How could he have been so sentimental while standing there looking at Tala so wistfully? If the male hadn't known what he was crying about, he knew something was wrong. Foolish, why had he started to put himself down in such a manner that he submitted to tears? If he didn't look like an idiot, he must have appeared to be a child to Tala for it. All through dinner Kenny had kicked himself for his behavior and what he had said. How moronic was it to tell him that if he wanted to know what was wrong, all he had to do was think about it?  
  
What kind of idiot said something like that? He may be good with computers and such, but his people skills paled in comparison to the other Bladebreakers. Kenny let out another sigh as he got up from his sleeping pallet. Looking at Tala for a moment, he watched the rise and falls of his chest.  
  
*He looks innocent and at ease when asleep that you would never know he's the devil. *  
  
Despite how he felt, a smile tugged at his lips. There was just something about him that wouldn't let go of Kenny. Maybe he was just crazy and blinded by infatuation. Finally turning away, Kenny walked to the door, careful not to awaken the red head captain of the Demolition Boys. Closing the door quietly, the young man headed downstairs. Once in the kitchen, Kenny went into the cabinet, grabbing a cup, then filling the cup with tap water. Placing the cup to his lips, he drank its contents while thinking that he needed to do something to get Tala to open up to him.  
  
Progress between them was going nowhere. There had to be some way they could become friends. The first thing Kenny had to do was find out what happened to cause Tala to become intertwined in Kenny's life. The male would not openly tell him what happened, so maybe. . .maybe he had to be a bit more forceful. Maybe if he were more authoritative Tala would open up.  
  
Either that or stop talking to him all together. Kenny had to do something before Tala felt it unnecessary to speak to him anyway. Kenny placed the cup down after draining the water from it, then thought about his idea. Nothing else seemed to work, but there hadn't been any other thing besides patience that Kenny had tried.  
  
"Maybe I should give it a try. What will it hurt?" Kenny said. "I have tomorrow off from school, so I have all day to work on him." With that in mind, Kenny headed back upstairs to go to bed. Even though it was Sunday, Kenny woke up early anyway.  
  
Opening the door to his room, Kenny heard a soft moan from inside of the room. Rushing inside and closing the door, Kenny clicked on a small lamp by the bed. As suspected, Tala moaned once again in his sleep. This time it sounded more like a cry of terror than anything else. The young man's face was twisted in a mix of pain and fear. Sweat dotted his face as he tossed his head from side to side.  
  
"Tala," Kenny said softly, lightly shaking the male's shoulder. "Tala wake up." Kenny wondered what the red head was dreaming to make him so fearful in his sleep.  
  
Tala was slightly aware of someone shaking him and calling his name as he opened his eyes. Once he was fully awake, his eyes came to focus on the figure over him. One hand was resting on his shoulder. The brunette sighed with relief once he found Tala awake.  
  
"I'm so---" Kenny begun before Tala immediately interrupted.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I-I. . .you had a nightmare, I was just waking you up," Kenny replied moving from over Tala to sit on the side of the bed. "I thought you would want someone to wake you up."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
For a moment, Kenny sat beside Tala who sat up into a sitting position. Kenny studied the male as he ran a hand through his red hair. Something in his dreams had spooked him or at least seemed to. Kenny wondered if it was about Boris and the abbey. "What was it about the abbey?" Kenny finally questioned.  
  
"What?" Tala gave the male a languid stare.  
  
"Your nightmare. Was it about the abbey and Boris?" Kenny repeated. The look that replaced the languish stare in Tala's eyes told Kenny it was.  
  
"It's none of your damn business," hissed Tala. Kenny was not about to back down now that he had seen this side of Tala. There was more to him than just the arrogance. There was a side he protected from everyone.  
  
"I think it was," Kenny said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Do you think I care what you think it was about? Drop it," Tala remarked.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Kenny inquired. Tala turned to face the male, glaring at him. He found a deeply determined look within Kenny's eyes. The brunette wasn't about to back down like he usually did. Tala felt a light, amused smile rise to his lips. Just when he thought this boy was spineless, he proved Tala wrong. Maybe he did underestimate this kid a little.  
  
"You aren't going to back down until I tell you, are you?" Tala smirked.  
  
"Nope." Kenny watched Tala's eyes flicker with an unfamiliar burning directed at him. Kenny wanted to break the stare, but if he did, he would probably never get Tala to open up to him. "I want to know what your dream was about."  
  
"All right."  
  
"What?" Kenny blinked. Had Tala just surrendered? He hadn't heard right, had he?  
  
"I said all right," Tala repeated. "I'll tell you. It was about Boris. He had a knife in his hand trying to kill me. He swung the knife, plunging it into my heart. I would have died, but someone called to me and I woke up. Are you satisfied now?"  
  
"I. . .yeah." Kenny didn't know what to say. Not just about the dream, but the fact that this was the first thing the male had ever told him. Kenny felt good, his first ever victory. The feeling of the new notch in his belt was soon replaced with panic as Tala pulled Kenny down on the bed, pinning him under his body. The closeness of their bodies sent tiny sparks racing through the brunette's body.  
  
Looking up into Tala's flickering azure eyes, Kenny found a smug grin on the older male's face. "Now that I've told you, I want something in return."  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
The smile spread farther as Tala leaned down, taking hold of Kenny's mouth. When he pulled back, he found shock in the male's face. "Open your mouth."  
  
"I-I-w-why?" Kenny was finding it hard to breathe as Tala's spicy cinnamon scent floated about him.  
  
"You shouldn't question. There's something I want, give it to me. Open your mouth." Hesitantly, Kenny obeyed. Tala leaned back down, seizing the younger's mouth with passion. He slipped his tongue into Kenny's mouth, causing a slight sigh to escape from underneath the weight of the kiss. The inexperience of the brunette's kiss told Tala this was the first time he'd ever been kissed. *Hm, might be interesting. *  
  
Moving a hand underneath Kenny's shirt, he moved his hand up to one of the male's inactive nipples. Pinching it slightly, he got a moan out of the male. Tala went to the other one, pinching it also, getting another moan. Tala thumbed the erect nub of flesh, causing Kenny to wiggle and arch under him. Kenny had never felt anything this wonderful in his life. When Tala pulled out of the kiss, Kenny's head swam in a sea of pleasure.  
  
Looking up through half lidded eyes, he watched Tala lean back down. This time kissing his neck. Nibbling on the exposed flesh presented to him. Tala's hand slid down to his navel towards Kenny's boxers. Just when Kenny felt he was about to plunge deeper into this plenteous sensation, the red head stopped.  
  
Kenny's eyes snapped open, watching Tala remove himself from over the male. Tala brushed a strand of red out his face. Kenny sat up immediately, staring with wide eyes at the male who had just been his first kiss. "Tala. . ." Kenny's voice rose a notch, on the verge of being shrill. The male in question spared him a glance as if nothing happened.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"What do you mean! I-you---" Kenny could not get out what he was trying to say. What was he supposed to say in this situation? "Why-why did you stop?"  
  
"You're not ready. You're just a kid after all."  
  
"I-I-I" A flush rose to Kenny's cheeks as he watched Tala turn on his side away from him.  
  
"Go to sleep kid. Use that energy for something worthwhile." Kenny could do nothing but stare at the red head, feeling tears of confusion and humiliation trickle down his face. What the hell!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, I'm headed out for a while," Kenny called as he slipped into his shoes. "I'll be back before dinner."  
  
"All right," she called from the living room where she and Kenny's father were watching TV. Kenny had left Tala in his room with something to eat. When the brunette was leaving, Tala was reading one of Kenny's books and promptly waved him off. The Bladebreaker had to get away for a little while. He couldn't take the normal behavior of the other male, as if nothing had happened the night before.  
  
As if Tala never kissed him or touched him in a way that made Kenny want more. Kenny opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him. The young man started out on his aimless walk, his mind going over everything that happened. He could still feel the other's touch upon his skin. Raising a hand to his lips, he could still feel the warmth of the red head's lips. Smell Tala's unique spicy cinnamon scent.  
  
The very thought of Tala caused Kenny's pulse to race. This must be the real power of love. This unexplainable urge to go up against the world, yet to shy away from it. Confusion arose, swirling through his head. Nothing made sense anymore. He had been taken from his nice, quiet existence and placed at the starting line of an ever-changing maze. The path he had been on now metamorphosed, closing the exit once open. Now he had to find a new way out.  
  
"This is so confusing." Walking across a street, Kenny was suddenly yanked back just as a car blared its horn.  
  
"Mind not killing yourself so early in the morning?" The remark came from the male who was responsible for yanking him out the street. Thus stopping Kenny from becoming a mortician's next customer. Kenny looked up to find Kai letting go of his collar. The slate haired male gave him a short look over before looking up at the crosswalk sign that was still red. "You should pay attention to things. I don't feel like attending any funerals right now."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Kenny apologized. The brunette found his team captain staring down at him with an odd look.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked with a note of concern.  
  
"I'm fine. Why would you ask?"  
  
Kai looked back up at the crosswalk sign, which changed from red to green. Walking, Kai motioned for the male to follow him. The young man followed the other, wondering why Kai would ask. Sure he really wasn't, but was it so obvious that Kai could tell there was something wrong with him?  
  
"I was going out for breakfast, you want to come?" Kai said, rather than answering his question. The brunette had a feeling Kai was trying to help him, but in his own way. After all, it wasn't like Kai to just come out and play mother hen for anyone.  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Continuing the walk in silence, it was only after they reached the café and were seated once Kai was finished ordering did the conversation start up again. Looking across the table at Kenny, Kai studied the boy for another moment. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"I. . ." Kenny started then stopped. What was he going to tell Kai? That he was housing Tala until he got over his knife injury and now Kenny was now in love with the male? He couldn't say that. Well, in those exact words at least. Maybe he should tell Kai. He knew Tala better than any of the other Bladebreakers did, maybe Kai could give him some advice about what he was supposed to do. "I'm in love with someone." Kenny lowered his eyes from the slate haired male.  
  
Things were quiet for a second as the waitress brought them a cup of coffee each then left. "You're in love with someone. Is that all?" Kai replied. "Or is there more?"  
  
"There's. . .more," Kenny said. "The person doesn't know I like him. He's completely obnoxious and I feel like it isn't worth the tears I've shed. I doubt he would care if I told him anyway. I just wish I didn't have to see him right now. Why would he kiss me and touch me if he didn't mean it!" Kenny immediately felt a flush rise at the last part he so carelessly blurted out.  
  
"So that's the real problem," Kai said soberly. "He was your first kiss wasn't he?"  
  
Kenny looked down at his coffee with great intent on the content of the cup. A slow nod came as he finally looked up to his team captain. Kai was drinking his coffee, contemplating something. His garnet eyes though, never left Kenny's face.  
  
"Kai, I felt like such a fool when he just backed off and told me I was nothing but a kid," Kenny exclaimed. "I want to get to know him, but he just sets up more barriers to keep me out. Every attempt I hope to make is shot down without ever having a chance. Tell me what do I do Kai." The younger looked hopefully at the older male.  
  
Kai sat down his cup, giving Kenny a sympathetic smile. Kenny reminded him all too much of Max. He had been the same way with the blonde, but Max never gave up. And in the end, the two ended up together. "Just continue to try. Eventually he will see it, and understand you won't back down because he's spent his life guarding his heart from feeling."  
  
Kenny blinked, hearing an unfamiliar note in Kai's voice. "Kai?"  
  
Kai shook his head, hearing the concern in Kenny's voice. "I'm fine. It. . .reminds me of what I put Max through," Kai replied. "That person you love. . .we could have been identical twins at one time when it came to love. If he's anything like how I was, things won't be easy, but they will get better eventually."  
  
"Thanks Kai, for the advice." Picking up his cup, Kenny took the first sip from it. The taste rolled across his tongue as it washed away his weariness. He would try again, maybe not right now, but he would try again. He wasn't about to give up just yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that's it for today. Get back to me around Christmas. ^__^  
  
Tala: Don't fucking dare tell them that! You better tell them the correct estimation.  
  
Rimnerel: Fine. I was just joking in the first place. But okay everyone, seriously, you have to come back next week for the next chapter. I have a major English 113 paper I need to get started with. And then I have to work on chapter 10 and 11 of this one. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! R & R, until next time. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rimnerel: Wow! I hit 30 already, and I'm not at chapter 10 yet! Yeah!  
  
Tala (rolling eyes): Great, now she has a big head.  
  
Rimnerel: If you want to ever get some ass, you'll kindly shut your mouth now. Now let's thank all the nice people that reviewed.  
  
Thanks to: Cat in the web, Liika, Matty TalaBryan rulz, FREAK014, Firemoon, Angevar, Jay Kamiya, Silverm, and dragonal5 for their reviews. It means a lot that everyone thinks this is a great story! Finally I've had time to post the next chapter in between working on all that damn work. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence fills the space that talking usually filled between people who knew so little about each other, and wanted to know one another. But Tala and Kenny are exceptions to this rule. Though many questions arose, they were bit back, dying in the silence. It was now two and a half weeks since Kenny had found the leader of the Demolition Boys bleeding on the side of the street from some mysterious knife wound.  
  
Kenny knew little about his guest, and his guest wasn't about to provide information in order to quench the burning inquiry. Any normal person would be done with this whole situation by now, but Kenny was in love with the red head. That caused him to be increasingly stubborn. He was going to find out everything there was to Tala.  
  
The brunette lifted his eyes up to study Tala, who was eating a bowl of instant ramen. Usually Kenny would just carry the food upstairs to his room, but since his parents would not be home until later that evening, Kenny thought it was fine to let the red head move around a bit.  
  
Kenny sighed inwardly, wistful over the tall, incredibly handsome red haired male. Not only was he absolutely attractive, he was absolutely arrogant, pompous, and a bastard. Hell, he could probably get the devil to give him his soul, if the devil had one. Why Kenny was in love with him was anyone's guess. Maybe it was because Tala was attractive, maybe because he was an enigma waiting to be solved. Whatever it was, Kenny would not let go easily.  
  
"Do you have something on your mind?" Tala spoke up, breaking the ten- minute silence that was hanging over them. Kenny flushed, shaking his head.  
  
"Just thinking, nothing important. Want some more tea?" Kenny asked, getting up to fix himself another cup. Tala watched him, thinking how different the brunette was than when this started. It impressed Tala that they were still able to make eye contact after the incident with him stealing the boy's first kiss. Rather than shying away completely, the kid was doing the opposite. There were times that Tala admired his no back down determination, other times it was annoying. "Tala?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Tala said. What sort of plan was the boy concocting? Tala could feel something swirling about the two of them. It was thick, yet elusive, as if it wasn't the right time for it to be discovered. He didn't like this feeling at all.  
  
"Tala, I was wondering, if maybe---" Kenny broke the entire sentence off. He wasn't quite ready to ask him to take another step forward, even though he was growing tired of waiting and playing out his hand. Kenny wanted to have all the aces rather than trying to draw them from the deck one card at a time. "Never mind."  
  
"Never mind?"  
  
"Yeah, never mind it. It was really stupid," Kenny replied, pouring more tea into his cup. "Do you want any more tea or ramen while I'm up?"  
  
"No, but I do want to know about the never mind. What were you about to say? Don't say something to me and never finish it, that's so fucking annoying." Tala pushed away his empty bowl, looking over at the brunette who still had his back turned.  
  
"Just drop it," Kenny said.  
  
"But I don't want to," Tala mocked in a childish tone.  
  
"You know," Kenny said, turning around to observe the red head. "Coming from you, that sounds anything but normal." A smirk rose to Tala's face at the successful avoidance of the argument. This kid was starting to learn maybe there was hope for him after all.  
  
"Well, I'm not normal," Tala shrugged.  
  
"That's obvious," Kenny responded with a smile. "Next to Kai, I think you're the strangest person I've ever in my life have had the chance to meet."  
  
"Well, I should feel honored." The note of sarcasm told Kenny that being compared to Kai was something he did not like.  
  
Changing the subject, Kenny turned back to the male, taking a seat in the chair he was previously seated at. "You know, it's currently late summer."  
  
"So?" Tala asked. He realized the boy had changed the subject to avoid more sarcastic remarks. Maybe there was hope for him to be something other than submissive.  
  
"Well, soon it will be fall," Kenny said. "Then fall will lead into winter. I just think that the coming of fall is wonderful. The changing of leaves and the new outlook of the world."  
  
"I've live in Moscow most of my life, I really wouldn't know much about that," Tala shrugged. (A/N: I tried doing a bit of research on the climate in Russia, but I was distracted several times from the job, so if I'm wrong, forgive me, blame my short attention span to some things. ^_^)  
  
"I never knew. Wow, that's amazing. Did you like it there?" Kenny asked, but received no answer. Just when Kenny thought he was about to make progress, the male shut up. Well, Kenny now knew one more thing he hadn't when first talking to the male. So he lived in Russia up until his decided travels. Could that mean he was running away from his team?  
  
As Kenny was about to say something, unexpectedly his mother walked into the kitchen. "Oh, you have company, hello," his mother smiled.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home until later tonight," Kenny said, his heart thumping rapidly. What was he going to do if she asked him who Tala was? He could not possibly lie straight out to her.  
  
"I had to come back for a few minutes to get some things. So Kenny, who's your new friend?" his mother asked, causing the boy to panic now. What was he to say? That Tala was part of a beyblade team who was stabbed and has been staying there a while without her knowledge? That wouldn't be the best choice to make.  
  
Just as Kenny was about to break down, Tala quietly stood up and gave the woman a slight, but respectful bow. (A/N: Since I need a last name, we will stick with his last name in the Japanese version to avoid confusion.)  
  
"My name is Tala Ivanor. I'm an exchange student from Russia who just transferred to Japan today. Your son volunteered to show me around. You have such a lovely house Mrs. Shinoda. It was really a pleasure to meet you," Tala remarked politely. The woman smiled, Kenny's mouth dropped to the ground. That was not what he would expect from the red head. More like the blunt truth followed by his mother passing out on the ground afterwards.  
  
"Oh, how nice. How do you like it here so far?" Kenny's mother said buying into it. Hell, if Kenny had just met him instead of being around him for nearly three weeks now, he would have brought the fake smiles and charm. Sure he had charm and genuine smiles. . .at least Kenny hoped so.  
  
"Japan is such a beautiful country. Especially with autumn coming up. I've never had the luxury to see the full effect of fall. I'm eager to see it," Tala flashed another of his cute smiles. Before anything else could be said, Kenny grabbed Tala by the arm, pulling him towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Um, yeah. Tala's going to help me with my homework, so I'll be in my room. I'll clean up what I messed up later," Kenny said hurriedly dragging Tala with him.  
  
"Good-bye Mrs. Shinoda, it was nice talking to you," Tala waved as he was dragged upstairs into Kenny's room. Once the door was closed, the smile fell immediately from the red head's lips.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Kenny exclaimed softly.  
  
"Thought you would like to keep your mother on her feet," Tala explained what had been on Kenny's mind from the start.  
  
"Even if you had a good reason, there was no need to lie about---"  
  
"Not all of it was a lie. I am from Russia, though not an exchange student. And I did give her my real name to stop confusion from spreading," Tala interrupted.  
  
"That was. . ." It never occurred to Kenny that Tala never told him what his last name was. After all, the red haired male kept everything from him. "Ivanor. . .is that really your last name?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Looking at the younger male, he rose a brow.  
  
"You never told me. . .that's all. It's. . ." A sad smile rose to the brunette's lips.  
  
"It's what?"  
  
"It's just that I know so little about you."  
  
"What's there to want to know?" Tala asked indifferently. "What's the big deal about knowing my background?"  
  
"I---" Kenny stopped him self from saying that he wanted to know everything about him. That would lead to Kenny's secret, which he did not want to tell just yet. "It's just a waste to spend practically three weeks with someone and know nothing about them."  
  
"So you want to know me?" Tala didn't know why, but he wanted to tell the boy, as if that would make everything better. It would only serve to get the kid to stop bugging the fuck out of him. If he was going to tell, do it for that reason. That way it wouldn't seem more than that. Tala crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at the shorter male. "Fine."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Don't get so excited. It's just to get you off my back all right," Tala added in, shifting his glance out the window. "So, what do you want to know?"  
  
Excitement flooded Kenny's mind as he thought of what to ask him first. First was the most obvious question of all. "The night I found you, you were stabbed, how?"  
  
"Well, that's at least sensible," Tala stated, as if Kenny had asked him why the sky was blue or how he managed to get his hair to stay up in that fashion. (Though inquiring minds do want to know.) "I was walking in the rain that night when some guy thought he had easy pickings to mug and rape. He was the one who stabbed me, but I got in a lick of mine own before I took off and ran until I passed out."  
  
"So that's what happened," Dizzi said, playing solitaire on the computer. Kenny turned his eyes on his computer. "What? I was here first you know."  
  
"Do you mind we have a bit of privacy?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"Oh fine. Not like you were---" Dizzi started.  
  
"Dizzi!" Kenny exclaimed firmly. His computer shut itself off, leaving the two males alone. He really hoped that Dizzi's smart remark would not clam Tala up, or she would be in for a serious software downgrade. "Can I. . ." Kenny looked up at Tala to find the male continuing to stare towards the window. "Can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Go ahead, if you'll stop bugging me fine."  
  
"How old are you?" Despite how stupid it sounded, that had been plaguing him for a minute or two.  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Oh." So he was the same age as Kai. That explained why he referred to Kenny as a kid most times. "I'm fifteen."  
  
"I gathered that much," Tala stated. "Any other questions?"  
  
Suddenly a burst of questions came out that had been burning inside of Kenny to ask. "Why were you travelling alone? Where are your teammates? Are they still at the abbey or are they travelling too? Do they know where you are?"  
  
"You know," Tala finally responded after a moment. Azure eyes went back to the smaller male. "You ask too many questions. My team and I decided to go our separate ways. I have no clue where they are right now. Enough of your questions, I have a question for you." The red head walked up to Kenny, tilting his head up. A streak of color came to his cheeks.  
  
"What?" The whole thing came out as a whisper, but he knew Tala could hear it.  
  
"Why do you hide behind this hair?" Tala moved a hand to brush away the hair covering Kenny's eyes, finding wide deep blue eyes looking up at him. Tala was slightly caught off guard at how they sparkled. Of course they were just eyes, but this pair reached deep down into his soul and would not let go. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing. I just. . .I guess it makes me feel. . ." Actually, he really didn't know why he hid his eyes. Maybe it was to stay concealed. People could never see his eyes, which meant they could not read the expression in his eyes.  
  
"You have an unfair advantage. You can read the eyes of others, but none can read yours. That self conscious?" Tala murmured.  
  
"I'm not!" Kenny blushed.  
  
"Oh, you aren't. Well then. . ." Tala leaned down, taking hold of Kenny's mouth. Kenny inhaled the spicy cinnamon that surrounded him, becoming intoxicated by it. He felt a warm, wet object licking at his lips, asking for access. A flush darkened the brunette's cheeks as he closed his eyes, letting that object gain access into his mouth.  
  
Kenny felt himself being led back until he was pressed against a wall. The brunette's head was tilted up, giving the male more of a chance to explore every space within the boy's mouth. A hand went under Kenny's shirt, burning him with its sizzling touch. A gasp escaped from Kenny's lips, feeling Tala's tongue trail a path to his ear, a mouth kissing just under the lobe. The hand aroused the same emotion in Kenny like that other night had. Kenny wanted to drown in that emotion, but a knock on the bedroom door quickly parted the two.  
  
As near as Tala had been, the brunette somehow found him opening the door for Kenny's mother. A smile of warmth on his face like nothing had just went on. Kenny though, needed a moment to clear his head. About time he was finished, Tala was closed the door, turning back to Kenny with an indistinct look in his eyes. Kenny had no idea what the red head was thinking, or what his mother had said exactly to the male.  
  
"Tala?" Kenny asked hesitantly.  
  
Tala flopped into a chair, leaning back with a hiss. "My side is throbbing, have any pain killers?"  
  
"I---yeah. I'll go get them." What the hell had just happened? Kenny was certain that Tala would want to finish, and now his side hurt? Was that an excuse to stop? And what had his mother said?  
  
As if able to read Kenny's mind, Tala said, "Your mother said dinner's in the fridge if she's not back in time. Your father won't be back until later either. She offered me to stay to keep you company, I accepted. That way it won't be a surprise to find me here anymore."  
  
*Tala. . .what sort of game are you playing? *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny gazed out the window at the sky. It reminded him even more of Tala. Kenny did not understand what it was that made him continue to hold on. Those little mind games were staring to take their toll. He didn't know what Tala was ever thinking but he was becoming more intoxicated by him. Everything about him made Kenny's head spin and his heart ache.  
  
*If he doesn't like me why does he continue to kiss me and cause me to fall under his spell completely? Why doesn't he make up his mind about us? *  
  
Was that the hardest thing in the world to do? It was either one or the other, not both. Wasn't it?  
  
"Hey Chief, wake up, class is over," called Tyson, grinning down at him. "Thinking about something, or should I say someone?"  
  
"What?" flushed Kenny. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just thinking."  
  
"Ah come on. Those love long distance gazes aren't fooling anyone. So who is it?" Tyson replied. "Someone I know?"  
  
"Stop badgering Kenny, Tyson. I'm sure you're the last person he wants parading around his business," Hilary said walking up. Despite she had once really liked Tyson and was hurt when she discovered that him and Ray were an item, the girl remained friends with him. Becoming more like a sister than anything else, or as Tyson put it, the annoying brat of a sister he never wanted.  
  
"Why don't you stop cramping my style." Tyson stuck his tongue out as he turned his attention to the brunette girl. Hilary rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really mature Tyson. Haven't you grown up any?" Hilary said. "Don't you have something better to do than bothering everyone?"  
  
"For your information, Chief was going to help me with my homework," Tyson replied in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh, you actually know the meaning of the word?" Hilary gasped. "I'm shocked at you."  
  
"Actually, his grandfather found out about his last test score and went ballistic," Kenny said with a smile.  
  
"Chief! You didn't have to tell her that!" wailed Tyson.  
  
"So that's it! I thought it was strange that you would know what homework is," Hilary laughed.  
  
"Sorry Tyson, it slipped," grinned Kenny. "Let's get going, we have a lot of material to cover and not enough time in the day to stuff it into your thick head."  
  
"I'll come along and help you shove as much into that empty head as possible," Hilary volunteered.  
  
"Thanks Hilary."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Tyson muttered sarcastically.  
  
"But first, we have to stop off by my house so I can get something," Kenny said. What Kenny did not know at this precise moment is that the maze he was in was about to get more complicated. Changing once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Well, well, well, seems like something is about to happen.  
  
Tala: Idiot, you already know, so stop sounding like you're going to be surprised too.  
  
Rimnerel (boots Tala): I didn't ask you to comment! (^ ^) Okay everyone, how did you like this wonderful piece of work? I put almost everything in that makes a great chapter. Kenny, be a sweetheart and do the closing for the chapter.  
  
Kenny: We hope everyone will review and tell us what you thought. The next chapter will be out Saturday.  
  
Rimnerel: Thank you Kenny! Until Saturday folks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Rimnerel: Yeah, another chapter of everyone's favorite story. Or at least mine. I'm not going to make my intro so long, cause I have a bit I want to cover in this chapter, so I'm going to be brief.  
  
Tala: For once in your life.  
  
Rimnerel (ignoring Tala): I would so like to thank dragona15, Raven Star, AngrySoul, Silverm, Matty TalaBryan rulz, Jay Kamiya, and Liika for reviewing. It means a lot to have everyone enjoy this story so much. And I must thank my sister, Nakoruru1, for helping me write this one. Without her help, I don't know what direction this would take.  
  
Now let's get started with the next chapter. I had to add the following excerpt from another song, cause it sort of explains the next couple of chapters. The first excerpt was for all the chapters up to this point, and continues to go through another couple of chapters along with my next excerpt. Hope everyone enjoys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do we know how to get the message across  
  
We turn the lights off to find a way out  
  
No time to get through to grasp what was lost  
  
Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark  
  
Hey, I'm bleeding, my soul is bleeding  
  
I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you  
  
What are you thinking, it's so misleading  
  
Is it not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show  
  
We never spoke in the words that we want  
  
We turn the lights off to find a way out  
  
We've never chosen to keep what we've got  
  
Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark  
  
-"Enigma" (Trapt)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala did not understand what he was doing. What made him react to Kenny like that? The first time was to test the boy's limits. He would think that was good enough, but then he goes and does it a second time. This time for no entire reason whatsoever besides because. . .hell. . .he didn't know why. Maybe there was a reason; he just didn't want to think about what it was.  
  
"Fucking idiot," Tala said to himself. "There's no way I would be in love with him. There's no fucking way in hell." Getting up from his chair, Tala got his duffel bag.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Dizzi said, who was there to watch over the male while Kenny wasn't there. The Russian blader looked at computer.  
  
"Out. Away, whatever the hell you want to call it. Are you going to stop me?" Tala said sarcastically.  
  
"You really want me to get out this computer and tie you down to something, don't you?" Dizzi shot back equally sarcastic.  
  
"For a bit beast trapped in a computer, you have an awfully smart ass mouth."  
  
"An for an injured person, you're a smart ass, so I guess we're even. So, where are you going or will you try to leave without any formal good-byes to the young man that's practically nursed you back to health? I suggest if you leave, you leave with some parting words," Dizzi stated.  
  
"Fine," Tala smirked. "Pain in the ass bit beast. Tell him that he isn't such bad company. Now I'm leaving." Despite Tala not being all the way healed, the young man opened the door, leaving the room. Dizzi was happy to have him leave for all the pain and confusion he had caused Kenny but knew this would bring more pain. But it was not her place to keep him there. If this weren't the place for his head, then his search would continue until he found it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala stuck to the back alleys to avoid being seen by anyone who might recognize him. For a second or two his mind flickered back to Kenny, wondering his reaction to Tala's sudden disappearance. Was he sad, shocked, or indifferent about it? Tala hoped it was the last one, it would make everything better to picture the brunette going about his life without caring where Tala was. Tala wouldn't have to turn around if Kenny was indifferent. His mind would not continue to go back to Kenny if he was nonchalant about him. Tala had a feeling he wasn't and that caused spurs of hesitance within his steps.  
  
*Forget about him. He's just a kid and he'll get over everything. It's just infatuation on his end. And you're just a horny bastard. You would act the same if it were anyone else. You should have just fucked him while you had the chance. * His brain scoffed as he (Tala) continued to walk.  
  
That was it. . .it wasn't infatuation that drew him. It was because of the lack of a sex partner in over five months. He was so use to getting some that the first person to come in contact with him caused his hormones to rush into his dick, making him do and say all sorts of things. Now all he had to do was find a piece of ass, then all thoughts about Kenny would fade.  
  
"Yeah, that's all it is. It's so simple it's easily overlooked," Tala said to himself. Something sounded behind Tala, which caught his attention. In one fluid motion, he turned to face down whoever it was. A frown of displeasure arose, seeing the four young males who looked no more than 19 or 20, walking behind him. When he stopped, so did they. The words thug and trouble was wrote over this whole scenario. Why was it he attracted trouble?  
  
"Hey kid, where are you going?" said one of the thugs. He wore a parka of yellow with beige baggy pants. His hair was done in short spikes. Tala said nothing, but kept his eyes on each one of them. "Hey, I'm talking to you. You deaf or something?"  
  
"Dumb more like it Tsukasa," smirked one with his hair done in short pseudo dreadlocks. "I mean look at that hair style."  
  
"Reminds me of a plane or bird or something," another one laughed.  
  
"Who cares what kind of hairstyle he wants to have? If fucking pigtails. I wouldn't care. All I want to the money," spoke the male in the parka. Pulling a switchblade from one of the pockets, he began to walk towards Tala, his eyes gleaning with malice. "Care to do this the easy way or hard?" The red head did not say a word as he dropped his bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny opened the door to his house nervously. What was he going to do if Tyson and Hilary followed him to his room? They did that quite often and there was nothing he sometimes could do about it. Looking over his shoulder at the two individuals that were still in the midst of arguing, he shook his head. Amazing how the people you argued with the most were the ones you got along with best. He certainly didn't get it, but he knew it was an important part of their lives.  
  
"Guys, I'll be right back. I just have to get my book I accidentally left this morning. It shouldn't take me but a minute," Kenny said already heading up the steps. He would tell Tala he would be back as soon as possible and he should still be careful even if his mother knew about his existence.  
  
Pushing open the door to his bedroom, he expected to find the red head reading one of his books or staring out the window like he was prone to at times. But Kenny didn't find that. The room was completely empty, as if Tala had not been there at all. But there were a few tell tale signs. Walking into the room, Kenny made his way over to the bed. A strand of red laid on the pillow, as if a sign of some kind.  
  
"Kenny." Dizzi said coming online sounding worried.  
  
"Dizzi, where is he? Did he go to the bathroom?" Kenny asked, fearing it was more than just that simple an answer. Something told him he would not like what was going to be told.  
  
"Sorry Chief. He left," Dizzi apologized.  
  
"He. . .left. . ." Kenny looked down at the strand in his fingers. "He left without saying a word."  
  
"No, he told me to tell you that you weren't such bad company," Dizzi replied. "You know it wasn't our place to make him stay." When Kenny didn't respond, she went on. "If I had made him stay, he would have---"  
  
"How could you let him leave like that?" yelled Kenny. "He's still injured. His wound could reopen! I have to find him. Even if he doesn't want me to. Even if he will leave later, I have to put his health first."  
  
"Kenny---"  
  
"It would be on my conscious if I just let him go and something happened to him. I can't let him just go. I can't." Kenny didn't want to say he was in love with the Russian blader. That, right now, was irrelevant. "I'm going to go look for him." Kenny rushed out the room, his heart pounding with each step. He was barely aware of the voices calling after him as he rushed out the house.  
  
How could Tala just up and leave as if they were strangers? Kenny had grown accustomed to his temporary roommate, but more so loved him. Leaving in such a manner. . .  
  
*Please don't let him be too far away from me. Don't let him be gone. *  
  
"Chief! Mind waiting up!" Tyson ran up beside his friend. Hilary trailed not too far behind the two. "What's up with the sudden marathon run? You're acting like the hounds of hell are on your tail."  
  
"We have to find him," was all Kenny said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's still injured, we can't let him leave like this. You have to help me find him," Kenny cried. There was no way he would allow Tala to leave before he said what he had to say somehow. It could not end like this.  
  
"Who?" Tyson inquired.  
  
"Tala."  
  
"Tala, oh well---wait! Why are we searching for him?" exclaimed Tyson, realizing what his friend just said. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Who's Tala?" Hilary asked, catching up with the two Bladebreakers. She shifted her glance between Kenny and Tyson. Neither bothered to answer because Tyson was still questioning the brunette male.  
  
"How did we start a search for him?"  
  
"I can't explain that right now," Kenny said turning another corner, no idea where he was going. Yet he was sure it would lead him to the red head.  
  
"Chief, why can't you? Is he in some type of trouble?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything once we find him," Kenny said. Just then, an ambulance pulled away from a curb up ahead. Two police cars were stationed on the curb as the police talked with a young man who looked a lot like Kai. Coming closer to the scene, the three realized it was Kai. Kenny's heart did tumbles as he called out to his team captain. Was Kai okay? Had something happened to him or Max?  
  
The police officers and Kai turned to look at the panicked boy. Kai's eyes were neutral as he made his way to Kenny, Hilary, and Tyson. Uneasiness filled Hilary and Tyson's eyes, fearful something had happened to one of the other Bladebreakers.  
  
"What happened? Is everyone all right? Did something happen to Max?" Tyson inquired.  
  
"Why was there an ambulance here? Did someone get hurt?" Hilary blanched with fear.  
  
"Yeah. Someone was hurt. But it wasn't Max or Ray," Kai replied. He turned his eyes on Kenny who looked the most fearful. He had suspected as much once he sat down to contemplate that day he saved Kenny from being run over. *So that's your little secret. I thought as much. *  
  
"Kai?" Could the male know the truth? Kenny wouldn't be all too surprised by it if the older male knew. Kai was not that easily fooled. "Was that. . ."  
  
"Hai," Kai nodded slightly. "He'll be fine. I managed to keep those thugs from giving him another wound. We should get going to the hospital." He saw the relief flood into Kenny's face at the news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You what?!" exclaimed Tyson before Ray told him to quiet down. "And you've kept it from us for almost a month!"  
  
"I'm sure that he didn't want to alarm us until he found out what was going on, right Chief?" Ray assured, but Tyson was not about to buy that for some reason.  
  
Kenny sighed, starting to hear Tyson start up, only to have Kai smack him over the head, telling him to shut up because they were in a hospital. Along the way to the hospital, the trio met up with Ray and Max. It was also after Kai told them what was up that Kenny confessed he knew all about Tala being in Japan, and how he had been taking care of the male.  
  
Tyson had went ballistic, Max and Ray were a bit speechless, while Hilary was still trying to get the basics of who Tala was and why it was such a big deal he was in Japan. Like many other times, no one bothered to explain anything to her. Hilary was no in the hospital with the others, with her arms crossed over her chest while watching Tyson scream at Kenny some more. She watched Kenny lower his head with a sigh. He looked seriously worried. Why was Tyson making such a big deal out of this? The main thing was the condition of the male, whoever he was.  
  
"Tyson! Leave Kenny alone! Can't you see how worried he is?" Hilary finally screamed at the male. Tyson looked at her for a second, annoyance showing through.  
  
"Why don't you just butt out of my business," Tyson growled. "This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"But you're yelling at poor Kenny like he did something wrong," Hilary argued back.  
  
"Not telling us about Tala was something wrong," Tyson said. "He shouldn't have taken on this whole load by himself. We're his friends, he should have came to us for help when this first began!"  
  
"Guys! Quit it," Max said. "This isn't helping anyone. I understand that everyone is a bit upset, but let's just stop it. Kenny was making a noble gesture, we should try to remember that he was not just worried about Tala's health and safety, but our own. He didn't know if the Demolition Boys had done this, or not. We should just chill out."  
  
"Now quiet down. This is a hospital, remember that," Kai remarked.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari." A tall male with short brown hair walked up to the group as Kai stood. This male wore a long white coat over his shirt and black slacks. He looked like your stereotypical doctor, even including the horn- rimmed glasses.  
  
"How is he?" Kai inquired. Opening a folder he had in his hand, the doctor read over what was there then looked back up at Kai.  
  
"Your cousin is going to be fine. On the way to the hospital he gave the paramedics quite a fight. We gave him some anesthetic then stitched him up while he was under. He should be fine in a few days. No more than a week or two and all the damage should be fine. That wound looks a few weeks---"  
  
"He got into a fight a few weeks back and was too stubborn to go to the doctor to get it fixed, so he decided to do the job himself. He was stupid like that sometimes," Kai said with a slightly amused smile that only those who had been around him long enough could tell it was fake.  
  
"I see," the doctor said. "The young can be like that sometimes. You can see him as soon as he starts showing signs that he's going to wake."  
  
"Thank you." The doctor walked away from Kai and the group, only to have five pairs of eyes staring at the slate haired male.  
  
"You told them he was your cousin?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Not so loud, big mouth. Didn't think I could just tell them he was a blader once out to take over the world but has reformed and was stabbed while traveling through Japan and one of my team mates has been taking care of him for a few weeks. Anyway, as long as I'm paying for all of this, there should be no questions asked. No keep your mouth shut about it." The glare Kai sent froze Tyson right up. "It's getting late, you guys should head home."  
  
"What about you?" Kenny said. He didn't want to go home, he wanted to be there when Tala woke up.  
  
"I'm going to stay a little while and wait for him to wake up. Don't worry, as soon as I get a chance, I'll call you and tell you that everything's straight," Kai said.  
  
"It is getting late," Hilary agreed. "You can visit your friend tomorrow after school Chief. Then you can have time to talk and see how he's doing. You don't won't your parents to worry about you."  
  
"I guess not," Kenny resigned.  
  
"Oh and here." Kai pushed Tala's duffel bag over to Kenny. "I think he might trust you more with this than me."  
  
"Okay." Kenny really did hope everything was all right. He didn't think he could take any bad news concerning Tala. "I guess I'll talk to you later then Kai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala was aware of the smell of disinfectant when he began to come to. The last thing he remembered was fighting with those paramedics as they were trying to stick some IVs in his arm. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at a white ceiling. He was also aware of the cold fluid slipping into his veins. Shifting his eyes, he found a bag of clear fluid, a pipe connecting to the bottom of the bag and going into his arm.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you would be out that long," came a voice across the room.  
  
"The fuck. . ." Sitting up despite the slight pain in his side, he found a tall male dressed in street clothing leaning against a wall. His ears were pierced with dark studs as garnet eyes clashed with azure ones. "Kai?"  
  
"Tala, so nice to see you again." Kai pushed himself off the wall, walking over to the bed. He studied the male with casual eyes, noting nothing much had changed about Tala. Yet somehow Kenny had managed to fall in love with this bastard. Sure they (him and Kai) were at one time similar, but Tala was the epitome of the word impossible.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, never thought our paths would again cross. You were the one that saved me, eh." Kai watched those blue eyes flash with displeasure.  
  
"Before you start, can the insults and the sarcasm. I didn't have to save your sorry ass. Two, your moods don't affect me because I know you better than just about anyone else. Remember we grew up in the same place. Third, you raise hell while here, and I will personally kick your ass down each one of these halls. Fourth, while here, you're my cousin that lives with me. Got that," Kai spoke, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Tala smirked to himself; the male had not lost his edge after all those years. "Fine, I'll behave then, cousin." Kai ignored the note of sarcasm and loathing in his tone. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Kai's eyes took on a serious and deadly note as he scorched Tala with a glare. "I'm going to tell you this only once, I swear to you Ivanor, if you hurt Kenny, I will kill you for it."  
  
"The kid? Well, well, seems someone got a soft spot for him," Tala mocked. "Did he run to you every time I did something? I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut."  
  
"On the contrary. Up until a few days ago, I had no idea you were here. Nor that you've been playing little mind games with him. I would tolerate it with anyone else, but he's different from the others. You can say that I think of him as a younger sibling, so yes, I do have a soft spot for him. And as an older brother to him, I will slit your throat ear to ear if you cause him to suffer."  
  
"You know," Tala said huskily, unfazed by Kai's threats. He licked his lips, staring at the male. "You're absolutely fuckable right now."  
  
"Don't I feel reverent," Kai snorted. "Why don't you save that energy for what you're blind to. I'm out of here. I just wanted you to know that." Before Tala said anything, Kai was up and out the door.  
  
"What I'm blind to?" What exactly did he mean by that? Surely he did not mean that he was blind to that kid, Kenny? Impossible, there was no way. Kai was delusional, that was all. Spending all that time with those brats had warped his mind. There was no way Tala would fall back into another trap like the one before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: This one is the longest one yet! Yeah!  
  
Tala: Excellent, or whatever, now get to writing your English paper. You damn lazy ass.  
  
Rimnerel: Hey, I already have most of the work planned out, get of my back!  
  
Tala (starts to leave): That's it, I'm going back to being your sister's muse. At least she can get everything done, had to rely on her to help you write anyway.  
  
Rimnerel: Leave and you'll never get some ass, I'll tell my sister not to write that chapter.  
  
Tala (stops): You evil bitch.  
  
Rimnerel (^u^): Thank you. Now do the closing.  
  
Tala (mutters): The next chapter is comes out Friday. Give us a review and tell us what you think about this chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: Thank you sweetie. (Tala mutters something) Until Friday, R & R! 


	10. Chapter 10

Woohoo! I'm on a roll now! 46 reviews! This story is becoming popular!  
  
Nakoruru: You're doing well for yourself.  
  
Rimnerel: Hey everyone, for a chapter, my sister's with me.  
  
Nakoruru (waving): Hello nice to be here.  
  
Rimnerel: I would like to thank Jay Kamiya, Matty TalaBryan rulz, AngrySoul, Liika, Merodi, Raven Star, B. Tiamat Atardecer, and Arys. And a special thanks to Merodi absolutely loving that part with Tala and Kai in the last chapter. My sister has to take credit for that cause she put it in.  
  
Nakoruru: Yes, I know I'm brilliant. I have another little tidbit for everyone in this chapter too. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
Rimnerel (^ ^): Okay, now that we've fed your ego, let's get this started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny lays in bed on his back looking up at the ceiling, his mid went over everything that had happened. From Tala's disappearing acts earlier that day to the others finding out and the red head being stationed in a hospital. This was the first night in about three weeks that he had slept in his own bed. Or tried to sleep was more like it.  
  
*It's not right. It doesn't feel right at all. *  
  
Turning over on his side, Kenny inhaled Tala's scent that clung to the pillow and covers. Even though Tala was still within reach, the male felt ten thousand miles away. Kenny's eyes watched the shadows playing on the wall thinking about whether or not he could continue like this.  
  
At some point he would have to speak his mind either that or go crazy. Kenny did not want to lose Tala, yet he did not want to get hurt either. The pain of rejection weighted heavy on him every time he thought about Tala. About their kisses, Tala's touches, his voice, his scent, everything. Tala drove madness through Kenny's head at the amount of need to make him like Kenny, and to have him feel the same way.  
  
*You should tell him! * Kenny's brain chimed.  
  
"But. . ." Kenny started.  
  
*Buts are just excuses. If you like him, tell him then. Don't be such a pussy! *  
  
"What if he doesn't like me?" Kenny whispered carrying on conversation with his conscious. Everything could go wrong in this situation. Not just Tala rejecting him.  
  
*You won't know until you say something. And if he doesn't feel the same way, we can work on that. *  
  
Kenny smiled at the tiny assurance and comfort embedding away his uncertainty. Tomorrow he was going to try and see if he can make Tala understand why everything he did affected Kenny on a deeper level. He would gather up all his courage to tell him and let him know Kenny wasn't going to back down from him. A yawn escaped Kenny's lips as he turned over on his side.  
  
"Tala. . ." Kenny felt his eyes growing heavy as he fought to stay awake a little bit longer. Was the reassurance in his mind that powerful to lull him to sleep? Or was it because of that cinnamon scent swirling into his nostrils, easing his brain into slumber. "Tala. . .I. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Kenny's Dream POV]  
  
I'm sitting in my room typing on Dizzi when I happen to look up to find Tala watching me from the bed. His eyes are different than any other time I've seen them. They're light and warm as he gets up from the bed. He walks over to me. I wonder what does he have planned.  
  
Tala, I say, but he doesn't answer me. I call out his name again as he pulls me from my seat. Leading me back to the bed with a smile that could have melted my heart. What did he have on his mind? Before I can ask again, we're kissing. Oh god this feels so good. I can feel his hand underneath my shirt, thumbing my nipples in a slow teasing manner.  
  
We crash back on the bed, his weight on top of me as he continues kissing me. I want to cry because I can hear him whispering how much he loves me as his lips travel down my neck. His hands unbutton my top. His hands work with swift expertise as all our clothes fall to the floor.  
  
He continues kissing me all over. He continues telling me just how much he loves me as he readies to take me. He asks me if I love him in return. I cry his name out as he takes me. I tell him everything and he smiles at me with the sweetest smile ever. His hands touch me, roaming over my naked body as we both. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Kenny called out Tala's name was he woke up. Light streamed in through the curtains as Kenny sat up. His entire body felt funny, almost like he was drained of all his energy. As Kenny began to move to get up out of bed, the brunette noticed the damp feeling trickling down his leg. Throwing back the covers, he found his underwear and some of the sheets stained with a white substance. A flush came to Kenny's cheeks realizing what it was on his cover and what had caused it.  
  
"Kenny, are you up yet?" his mother knocked on the door. The youth jumped, pulling the covers back around him as the door was pushed open. Kenny forced a smile on his face, despite his secret little embarrassing situation.  
  
"I'm up. I was just about to get out of bed," Kenny said, hoping to God that she did not notice how red he was. He would have to wash out his own sheets and underwear. The last thing he needed was his mother asking about the semen-stained material. Wet dreams were one thing, but wet dreams about another male. . .no, definitely not a conversation to have with his parents.  
  
"All right. Max and Takao are waiting downstairs for you." His mother smiled, oblivious to Kenny's little accident.  
  
"Tell them that I'll be right down in five minutes," Kenny said as his mother moved from out of bed, stripping off the sheets and cover. Piling them into the corner, Kenny grabbed a clean pair of underwear and headed for the bathroom. Within five minutes, the young man was dressed for school. Picking up his bag, he headed downstairs with a slight hesitation to look behind him. "I'll be back later." That seemed to make the air light. With a smile, he closed the door and locked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny was well aware of the side-glances he was getting from both the blond haired young man with freckles, and the blue haired male walking beside him. Kenny looked down at his feet as he walked, but back up at them a moment later. Why were they staring at him so intently?  
  
"Guys," Kenny started hesitantly. "Is there something on your minds or something?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is," Tyson said. "I still don't know why you would save him. It doesn't make any sense at all."  
  
"I thought you two were on even grounds?" Kenny asked, remembering at the end of Tyson and Tala's match how Tyson had held his hand out to the Russian blader. At first shock registered in those azure eyes, then a smile as warm and genuine as Kenny's feelings for the male rose to that beautiful face. A smile of mutual respect.  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to have changed from what you're telling me. I thought that match we had shook off some of that coldness," Tyson replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. "He could have hurt you or something."  
  
*Believe me, he has, but not to the point that I'll just let him walk away like nothing has happened. * Kenny thought to himself. But to answer Tyson, the young man put on a smile of cheerfulness, shaking his head. "I don't think he would."  
  
"How can you be sure he wasn't going to?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Because I'm still up and walking around," Kenny countered with his smile intact.  
  
"That's a good point Kenny made," Max said finally after his study of the male. Max, by now, had figured out that Kenny really liked Tala. It was so obvious to him now. The way he described his crush, the eagerness to go home all those days ago, and that look in his eyes. Both full of love, but with nervous anxiety towards what it would all bring. Tala must not be all that bad if Kenny still held on. Max wondered if Kai knew the blonde had a pretty good feeling that he did. Kai, after all, tended to be the first to recognize things about every one of the Bladebreakers. Max was certain that out of everyone on the team, Kai kept a watchful eye on the brunette.  
  
Tyson looked over to his friend with a stare of disbelief. Max wondered why Tyson was really in such opposition towards Tala and what Kenny had done to help him. "Not you too. Come on Max, dude, you can not tell me that you weren't in the least bit thrown off by it!"  
  
"I was a bit shocked, but it was for a good reason, so everything's fine."  
  
"Dude, you're impossible," Tyson said shaking his head. "Have you completely forgotten? Kenny was there with us through it all."  
  
"What?" Max queried. "What are you getting at?" Both Kenny and Max watched Tyson looked up at the sky.  
  
"I just couldn't believe it when Kenny told us all. I want to know why he would just do that all alone. I mean Kenny and I have been through everything. From my first battle with Carlos to helping me become the blader I am now. He's my buddy and it sort of. . ." Tyson blushed, then grinned with one of his huge smiles. "Made me want to wring his neck for not coming to me first."  
  
"Tyson felt like he wasn't important. That's typical," Hilary said walking up.  
  
"What was that?" Tyson yelled at her.  
  
"You think everyone should come to you first so you can be important and all, but you also have a huge mouth that you can't keep shut," Hilary pointed out. "If I was Kenny I would have done the same thing."  
  
"Nobody asked you!" Tyson's face lit up like a tomato about to burst as he stared at Hilary. "And why are you walking with us today?"  
  
"Duh, we go to the same high school. Get with it Tyson," Hilary rolled her eyes. Ignoring how irate the blue haired male was, she turned to Max and Kenny with a warm smile. Both young men had a feeling she only did things like that as a source of amusement. "Good morning Max, Kenny."  
  
"Good morning," Kenny replied.  
  
"How are you doing this morning, besides tormenting Tyson?" Max grinned.  
  
"Oh fine. But I spent a quarter of the night wondering about Kenny's friend. You know Kai stayed behind and he has an air of "cheeriness" circling around him." Hilary shook her head, emphasizing the word cheeriness with sarcasm.  
  
"Tala's fine I'm sure," Max said. "I don't think Kai could say anything to dissuade him."  
  
"How can you say that?" Hilary stated. "I've seen Kai in his moods. It's enough to freeze polar bears to death with Kai's coldness."  
  
"Both Kai and Tala grew up in the same place, so I'm sure insults were rifled back and forth all the time," Kenny explained.  
  
"They grew up together?"  
  
"Well, we're not all too entirely sure. Kai doesn't really say much about Tala, himself, and the abbey they grew up at. Both were raised to be great beybladers, that's about all we know," Max said. But neither Max nor the other two Bladebreakers were willing to tell Hilary most of what Kai told them. Though Hilary knew how to keep her mouth shut, unlike a certain glutton blader, her face sometimes gave away that she had a secret. Kai would probably read through it and who knew what he would say.  
  
"So this Tala person is a blader too?" Hilary questioned.  
  
"I fought him to become World Champ," Tyson remarked proudly.  
  
"He was world champion before. Wow. Now I really do have to meet this guy," Hilary said.  
  
"Actually, I have a favor to ask," Kenny said. "Do you think you can help Tyson with his homework since I didn't get a chance to yesterday? I don't think our world champ needs to lose that battle."  
  
"Sure, I would love to put him through the wringer," Hilary replied.  
  
"Thanks Hilary," Kenny smiled. "And I promise to bring you with me another day that I visit Tala." He couldn't have the others tag along with him today. Today was the day he was finally going to tell Tala how he felt. The last thing he wanted was a crowd of spectators.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny stood in front of the door to Tala's room. His hands shook miserably as he reached for the handle. So far, this was going bad. And after thinking of his plan all through school too. He had built up everything in order to tell Tala, but now he was losing it completely.  
  
*I have to get a hold of myself. If he sees me freeze up, he won't take me serious. Take a deep breath. Just relax. The worst thing that can happen is he say he never wants to see me again. *  
  
Kenny groaned at that idea. This seriously wasn't going well. There was no way he would be able to do this. Tala was not going to take him serious, he was going to fall apart, and it would be over. Kenny didn't want things to end like that, but at the rate he was going. . .  
  
"You need to learn to calm down. You'll worry yourself into a grave," came a voice behind him. Turning his head, he found Kai watching him.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"If you plan on telling him, you need to calm down. You'll only stammer," Kai advised. Kenny nodded in agreement, but he somehow could not get his heart out of his throat or the butterflies to go away. "If you're still afraid, it's best not to tell him just yet."  
  
"I'm not afraid. I'm just a bit nervous. I don't know what he'll say," Kenny replied. "You know how he is. He'll think that I'm just---"  
  
"You'll never know until you say something." Reaching for the handle, Kai opened the door, shoving Kai inside, then shutting the door close. This would either strengthen the brunette or kill him one. Hopefully it was the first of the two options. Kenny was about to scream out Kai's name when he realized that a pair of azure eyes was watching him. Kenny flushed, realizing that Tala must have heard him and Kai outside the door talking.  
  
"Conspiring wit Kai now, how nice," Tala remarked, turning his eyes back to the window. Kenny could hear the undertone of the words and flushed again.  
  
"It's not like that at all. I just came to visit you. Kai must have come after I did," Kenny exclaimed, knowing already that things had jumped off to a bad start. The last thing he wanted was the male thinking that he was plotting something with Kai.  
  
"Isn't that just convenient?" Tala replied sarcastically.  
  
"Tala please. I came to see how you're doing. I didn't come here to argue with you. Just listen to me, please." Kenny walked over to the bed where Tala seated. Taking a seat next to the red head, Kenny glanced down at his feet. "I came to tell you something really important."  
  
"What is it?" Tala replied growing increasingly irritated.  
  
"I---" Kenny's heart seemed to leap into his mouth, making it harder for him to breath or even talk. "I---"  
  
"Will you spit it out? If you---"  
  
"I'm in love with you!" Kenny cried out, interrupting Tala's snide remark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, there's what we have. My sister and I took turns with this chapter, so good or bad, this is our final product. How did you like it?  
  
Nakoruru: The next chapter's going to be interesting to write.  
  
Rimnerel: Yep! We finally get down to Tala's secret, and what Kenny's confession will bring. I hope everyone will R & R. The next chapter will be out next Wednesday. So until then. 


	11. Chapter 11

Rimnerel: Okay, everyone, here we go, the next chapter of my fic.  
  
Tala: Don't forget to tell them that you have no clue what you wanted to do with this chapter. But I'm wondering do you ever.  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up! So I got ran a little dry everyone has that happen to him or her at one time or another. Just thank the reviewers for all their responses.  
  
Tala (bowing sarcastically): As you wish mistress. We would like to thank Liika, B. Tiamat Atardecer, dragona15, Silverm, FREAK014, Raven Star, Kaiiko, Jay Kamiya, and Merodi for their comments on this story.  
  
Rimnerel: This chapter is kind of focusing on Kenny and Tala for the first half then something else the last half. It's a bit half-assed, but I tried my best. And it's a bit short. Sorry everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The silence in the room was becoming quite intense as Kenny looked down at his feet. Then back up to where Tala continued to stare at him with such a nerve-shattering stare. Those azure eyes pierced-or seemed to pierce- through the brunette like a knife. Why wouldn't he say something, Kenny thought. Anything that would break the silence, or at least let Kenny have some idea what Tala was thinking. That way Kenny could prepare himself for the coming onslaught.  
  
"What did you just say?" Tala finally asked. His eyes still indistinctly hiding what the red head was thinking. His voice was neutral of all things, hinting upon nothing.  
  
"I. . ." This was way too unnerving for Kenny to handle, yet he knew if he said nothing, Tala would have more grounds to convict him with. Gathering up his slippery courage, the boy spoke again. "I said I'm in love with you." Now here came the big answer. Kenny got himself prepared for the inevitable, which did not come as expected.  
  
"Why?" Tala questioned.  
  
"Why!" Kenny nearly squeaked. That was the last question he had expected. More like 'why the hell do you think I would care' or 'why would you think I liked you too.' Why. . .just why was the last option playing in the Bladebreaker's head.  
  
Tala's eyes didn't flick with cold amusement like they usually did. He just nodded to the boy's repeated statement. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Because. . ." Kenny couldn't explain exactly what it was about the other he found so attractive. After all, everything amazed him, right down to Tala's cocky, arrogant behavior that could shred the nerves of the most devout priest or monk.  
  
"Because I've paid you a bit of attention?" Tala smirked finally. His eyes now changed from penetrating to cold and somewhat furious. This was what Kenny had prepared for in the beginning, but now he was really off guard by the shift. "Because I was the first person to kiss you. Or maybe it's because you fell in love with the way I can make you feel."  
  
"No, that's not it!" Kenny exclaimed softly.  
  
"Then what is it? I honestly don't see anything else. So tell me." Tala rose a skeptical brow as he stared at Kenny.  
  
"It's not the kisses or the way you touched me. If you had never did those things, I still would have fallen in love with you. It's deeper than that. I'm in love with you because you're you. Everything that. . .everything about you is what I love," Kenny said, blushing crimson as he looked down at the floor.  
  
Tala snorted at the comments. "You have to be the most sentimental person I have ever in my life met. What a load of bullshit. You love me for being myself? Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Tala. . .I. . ." Kenny started, but Tala interrupted whatever he had been about to say.  
  
"If you want me to say that I'm happy or some sentimental shit like that you're seriously out of luck. I've fallen into a trap like that before. Oh yeah, I'm not doing it all again. Not after Bryan---" Tala's face held a scowl at some memory in his past.  
  
"Bryan." Kenny remembered the fair-haired young man who had fought Ray in the World Championships two years ago. Kenny had no idea that he and Tala once had any kind of intimate relationship. You would never be able to tell by just looking at them.  
  
Seeing the expression on Kenny's face, Tala chuckled bitterly. "Yes, Bryan. The best fuck ever, who told me something similar to what you just said. We had a nice little time for a few months, and then the little bastard turned around and kicked me to the curb when he got tired of playing with me. Not that I'm hurt by it, but never again will I foolishly follow down that same path."  
  
Tala's eyes filled with hatred and what appeared to Kenny, as pain. In a way Kenny could understand why the red head seemed to want to himself from everything emotional. Yet he could not just shut his heart off to everything and everyone because of one bad experience. As a Bladebreaker, he learned that you had to take the bad experiences and turn them into something positive.  
  
"Tala, I'm not giving up on the idea that there could be an us," Kenny found himself saying. "You may have been hurt once, but I won't do the same thing. You can trust me."  
  
"Kid, haven't you heard a damn word I said? I don't like you, I won't like you, and I don't need another boyfriend," Tala said his tone full of annoyance. This was not the time for the kid's stubborn streak to come out. It would mess around and make Tala become really nasty.  
  
"I know what you said and I don't care! I'll be anything you want if that will make you understand," Kenny said. Another flush colored his cheeks, seeing the interested look on the red head's face at the last part of the statement. "I'll. . .I'll even. . .I'll even be just. . .just a sex partner if you want."  
  
"Oh, aren't you just the little noble. Kid you might want to retract that statement." When Kenny shook his head, a smirk rose to Tala's lips. "I warn you now, don't go crying to Kai about something I've done. Because I'm going to remind you each time that you were the one who said it."  
  
"I know what I said and I'm not going to take it back either!" Kenny remarked. The smirk on Tala's lips widened as he pulled the brunette to him.  
  
"Fine then. You're my fucking partner." Tala swooped down, taking hold of Kenny's mouth. Pushing the young man's mouth open with his tongue, he took immediate domination over the brunette's mouth. A groan escaped Kenny as he found himself pushed back on the bed. Without breaking the lock on Kenny's mouth, the Russian blader climbed on top of him, pinning Kenny's hands to the bed.  
  
When Tala finally broke the kiss, the male looked down at the boy under him. His eyes held a look of contemplation before he leaned down, licking just under Kenny's chin. Tala makes his way from that spot to the ear lobe. Kenny gasped feeling the warm object trace the contour of his ear. "Tala. . ."  
  
"If you're going to tell me to stop, you can forget saying it. You just said you'll be my fucking partner, remember," Tala muttered as he stopped sucking Kenny's ear lobe to answer.  
  
"But Kai's right outside the door," Kenny whispered.  
  
"So, he can join if he wants. It's not like I would mind having an audience or another piece of ass to fuck."  
  
Using his left hand to pin Kenny's hands over his head, Tala moved his right to pull free Kenny's shirt from within his pants. Then he slipped his hand under, heading straight for one of the nubs of flesh that immediately became erect at his touch. Another gasps of pleasure escaped from between the brunette's lips.  
  
"What if someone walks in on us?" Kenny said, trying to think how he could rationalize with the Russian blader. Sure he had said he would be Tala's partner, but he didn't think the male would take up the offer so quickly. "What if your wound reopens?"  
  
"You know," Tala replied huskily. "I think you're trying to find an excuse to get out of this. Now pipe down and enjoy this while I'm in the mood to fuck." Tala moved the shirt from over Kenny's stomach and chest, revealing the smooth skin underneath. Tala was about to lean down, to latch his mouth onto one of Kenny's nipples when the door opened. The two looked up to find Kai. An immediate streak of color graced the brunette's cheeks.  
  
"Well, you finally decided to stop standing around. The thoughts of what I was going to do to him were too much to resist, eh?" Tala said, a crooked smile gracing his lips.  
  
"I think not," Kai said with a slight roll of his eyes. "I just thought I would do Kenny a favor of saving him from embarrassment if a doctor decided to walk in at this moment. Now let him go." For moments auburn and azure eyes clashed with fire, until the azure pair shifted down to Kenny.  
  
"Fine. You may have saved him from me now, but that won't always happen," Tala said moving from over the young Bladebreaker. "You heard what he said to me, you have no right to intervene now."  
  
Paying no attention to the red head, Kai watched Kenny smooth out his hair and fix his clothing. "Go home Kenny, I'm sure your parents are expecting you home soon."  
  
"Okay." Looking down, he avoided both males' gazes. How did he get himself in such a predicament? *Me and my big mouth. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenny. Hey Kenny, are you in there?" Hilary waved her hand in front of the male's face but he didn't respond at all. He was completely zoned out, which wasn't normal for him. Hilary was starting to worry. Had something happened which was the cause of this. (If she only knew. ^_^) "Kenny!"  
  
The young man in question was so zoned out he failed to hear his name being shouted. His mind was on a certain red haired, blue eyed, Russian blader, and what had took place the day before. How stupid had he been to make such an arrogant boast. After all, that was Tyson's line of expertise, not his. Was he really willing to sacrifice his body in order to make Tala understand just how he felt? Wasn't there an easier way? And why of all people had he fallen in love with Tala anyway? The reason was obvious if only to him. Tala had an air that just could not be shook off.  
  
"KENNY!!" The screech in his ear finally reached him, if not shattering his eardrums temporarily. That said screech also caused him to clatter from his chair to the floor. "Oops, sorry Chief."  
  
"You gave me a heart attack, Hilary," Kenny exclaimed clenching his heart.  
  
"I said sorry Chief. You were so zoned out that you didn't hear me. So I just spoke loud enough to get your attention, or give you an aneurysm," Hilary chuckled. "So, how was your friend yesterday? His name is Tala right?"  
  
"Yeah, his name is Tala. He was. . .himself," Kenny remarked to her question. Hilary tilted her head to the side, frowning slightly at his statement.  
  
"What does that mean?" The brunette shook his head. It would definitely be hard to explain to her Tala's usual behavior without freaking her out some.  
  
"He was fine. He hasn't let it get him down. I talked with Kai who said that the hospital will be releasing him in another week."  
  
"So, where's he going to go after he gets out? I doubt you could tell your parents what's been going on and expect them to let him stay with you," Hilary stated.  
  
"I. . ." In honesty, Kenny hadn't thought about that. With his current thoughts about himself, his affections for Tala, Tala himself, everything almost seemed irrelevant. "Don't know. I haven't thought about it."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Kai has, you know. He doesn't let anything get to him. I bet that Kai already has things set up too," Hilary nodded. "By the way Kenny, you don't mind if I come with you next time to meet him. I'm way curious to find out about the guy that Tyson beat in the World Championships two years ago. Is he really strong?"  
  
"He was one of the strongest bladers the team has ever faced. He and his bit beast Wolborg are a pair to be reckoned with. He nearly defeated Tyson if not for Tyson's sheer will power to go on and win for the sake of his friends," Kenny remarked. The young man then went into explaining all about what happened two years ago in Russian involving Kai, the Demolition Boys, Black Dranzer, and Boris. He decided to leave out the part about Kai's grandfather being a part of it, causing Kai to move out of his grandfather's mansion into an apartment of his own.  
  
When he finished, Hilary was awe-stricken with the information. To think that it was Tyson-hover vacuum when it comes to food, lazy, arrogant, cocky, headstrong, immature Tyson-who saved the world from an evil organization bent on world domination. Never in eons would that have entertained her imagination.  
  
"Wow Kenny, I would have never believed it if Tyson had told me. I never knew."  
  
"Many, if not most, don't realize it. Only those there, the many bladers that we befriended realize how serious a situation it was. And to think that you thought it was just a silly top game at first," chuckled Kenny.  
  
"I said that a year ago, didn't I?" Hilary said.  
  
"Yep. Now look at you. You started to get into the sport more than you ever would have thought."  
  
"I guess. . .I have Tyson to thank. Without his cocky attitude, I don't think I would have been pulled into this whole thing. Sometimes, when not a huge pain, he's an incredible person," Hilary declared.  
  
"Yeah," Kenny agreed. The conversation ended with the arrival of their homeroom teacher. Hilary took her seat a row over from Kenny's desk.  
  
"Class, settle down," their teacher, a Mr. Shimora, said with a happy smile to a few kids who were still a bit rowdy. "Good morning to you all. I would like to share some news with you all. Starting today we will have a new addition to our classroom. Our new student is originally from this area of Japan, but for the past year he has been traveling with his aunt across Japan. I want each one of you to make him feel welcomed."  
  
Mr. Shimora motioned towards the door for the new student to enter the classroom, a young man with long green hair in a three-foot long braid walked into the room. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a mauve colored shirt. Stopping by the teacher, the green haired male bowed to the class. A smile perched across his lips as he stared at the class with bright green eyes.  
  
"My name is Zeo Nakano, and I hope that our time together is fun." (A/N: Since I'm not really all that fond of Zeo, but thought it would be fun to add him, I have no idea about his background, last name or such, so I just gave him one.) Many of the girls squeaked about how cute he was, some mentioned about what the year would be like, two individuals were surprised at the male's appearance. Now that Zeo was back what would things be like now? One thing was sure, Tyson would be driving someone up a wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel (^_^): There we go. I have no more for now, my well ran dry.  
  
Tala: I'm getting tired of all these scenes with me and Kenny and you having someone interrupt. I'm leaving soon if-  
  
Rimnerel: I promise, soon you get to go to town. Now do the closing.  
  
Tala: Not until you tell me when I get some action.  
  
Rimnerel: I can't make you a promise, so stop bitching and do the closing.  
  
Tala (mutters): The next chapter comes out next Tuesday. She has exams the rest of this week and next Monday.  
  
Rimnerel (^ ^): That's a good monkey. (pats him on the head) Okay, and before I go, I'm kindly asking for any suggestions for chapters. What do you want to happen? If you could include suggestions into your reviews, I would be grateful, cause I've nearly ran my well dry this week trying to come up with the next chapter. So until next time. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rimnerel: Man, it's really cold around my area. Where the hell did all the heat go?  
  
Tala (sarcastically): You know, that's just a wonderful way to start a chapter off.  
  
Rimnerel (sniffs): Go to hell, buddy.  
  
Tala: If I can take you with me, then I'll go. (gets smacked) Kinky today, ne?  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up and let's get this started. Welcome everyone. I want to thank everyone who submitted an idea to me. I'm going to see how many of them I can use within this story. I also got my sister to help me with the next few chapters while she has time between writing her next story.  
  
Tala: Does Nakoruru have to hold your hand every time you get into a fix? (gets smacked again) You know that hurts.  
  
Rimnerel (glaring): That's why I do it. But anyway, thanks to Liika, Jay Kamiya, AngrySoul, FREAK014, Merodi, Matty TalaBryan rulz, Silverm, and B. Tiamat Atardecer for reviewing. The next chapter's so-so, sorry. But it's sort of funny and I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all enjoy it too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hilary, Kenny, how have you guys been?" Zeo asked, taking a seat next to the two as Kenny and Hilary sat eating their lunch underneath Kenny's usual tree. Today for some reason, neither Max nor Tyson had appeared to eat lunch with them. Not that it was unusual, but of all days, they decided to come up missing. The young man with green hair was all grins as he looked from one to the other. "Tyson and the others not here?"  
  
"Ray has a different lunch period than us, and who knows where Tyson and Max are. I haven't heard about any lunch time beybattles, so who knows," Hilary said. "It's been a while though, how have you been?"  
  
She noticed that he had grown since last they saw each other. He had to be well near 5'7" now. The young man had also gained a little weight to fill him out evenly. He wasn't that bad to look at, not that he was cute beforehand, but now he had grown into his look completely. More than one or two heads were going to be turning with him around.  
  
The male turned bright green eyes on Hilary, his smile widening. "I'm fine. I can't complain. But I am glad that I'm able to see all of you again," Zeo said.  
  
"So, has your skills improved any since you've been gone?" Kenny questioned. The male seemed a whole lot stronger than we they first met a year ago.  
  
Zeo nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I can't wait to take on Tyson again in another match." Kenny noticed the shine within the male's eyes. Remembering how he and Tyson made the promise before Zeo left that once he returned, they would battle again. "I was going to go look for him after school for a returning battle. You guys want to come along or do you have other plans?" Zeo had this look that made Kenny realize what he was saying.  
  
"Oh no. It's not like that between Hilary and I. We're just friends," Kenny said.  
  
"Really? I thought for sure that you two would hook up once she got over her crush on Tyson," Zeo grinned.  
  
"Nah, Chief and I are nothing but friends. I value his friendship a lot," Hilary replied.  
  
"Okay. So do you guys want to hang out after school, like the old times? I could really use help brushing up on my skills so when I face Tyson again, I have a chance. I know that he's stronger than last time," Zeo grinned.  
  
Kenny noticed how those green eyes sparkled with tiny lights when Zeo smiled. Not that he was starting to like Zeo or anything. He was certain he only had feelings for Tala. It was just that. . .well. . .Kenny guessed it was because he never studied Zeo as much. Even though Kenny was part of the Bladebreakers, he never got too involved with anyone that they met or fought against. Except for now, with the thing surrounding him and Tala. Like Tala was the catalyst for Kenny's slow outwards and inwards change.  
  
"Actually, I have to stop by somewhere after school. I don't know how long I'll be there, maybe tomorrow though Zeo," Kenny said.  
  
"Are you going to visit Tala this today, Kenny?" Hilary questioned.  
  
"Who's Tala?" Zeo asked, looking from Hilary to Kenny. "Is he someone you met?"  
  
"He's a blader Tyson won the World Championship title from two years ago. He was hurt a few weeks ago when he came here to Japan from Russia. Kenny was taking care of him up until about two days ago. He's currently in the hospital recovering from his injury," Hilary explained.  
  
"Oh." Zeo allowed the information to sink into his head, before his eyes widened as something hit him. "You mean Tala, team captain of the Demolition Boys! That Tala!"  
  
"You know about him?" Hilary said.  
  
"That match was the reason I started blading in the first place! That was such an awesome battle! I thought for sure that Tyson would lose the match, but then he pulled this tremendous upset. After that match I became a huge fan of Tyson's. I went back and studied all of Tyson's matches, even the one he had with Kai here in Japan," Zeo declared excitedly.  
  
"He battled Kai? I never knew that. I just thought that they all started out as Bladebreakers," Hilary stated.  
  
"Actually we didn't," Kenny smiled. "They were all rivals at first. Tyson, Max, and I did start as friends though, but then Tyson and Max's first tournament here in Japan came up, along with Kai and Ray's appearance. After the tournament the Bladebreakers were formed. And our rocky friendship to the most solid of bonds."  
  
"I swear I learn more about you guys all the time. Goes to show how much I know about you Bladebreakers," Hilary sighed.  
  
"But wow, I can't believe that Tala is here in Japan. Are the rest of the Demolition Boys here too?" Zeo wondered.  
  
"No, they aren't." Kenny was reminded of what Tala had said before and wondered if it had been his team to inflict such a wound upon him, how would that have effected Tala. Would he have been more unwilling to trust? Kenny shook those thoughts free. Tala was Tala no matter what happened. Yet it did make Kenny curious to know if his whole attitude was brought on by the events at the abbey or more.  
  
"So he left his team, bummer. Hey Kenny." Zeo looked down at the grass before looking back up to the brunette Bladebreaker.  
  
"What is it Zeo?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I tag along with you and Hilary this afternoon do you? It would be so cool if I could meet him in person." A dark flush appeared on Zeo's face as he added in. "If you don't think I would be a big pest."  
  
"I'm sure Kenny wouldn't mind, right Chief?" Hilary turned to look at the brunette with a smile. Kenny didn't mind, after all, it wasn't he wanted to go alone. Those two (Zeo and Hilary) might end up being Kenny's salvation. He doubt Tala would make any kind of move with them there. Then again, this was Tala he was talking about. Knowing the red head, he wouldn't mind an audience, horrified or not, watching the many things he did to Kenny.  
  
"I don't mind Zeo. You're welcome to come," Kenny responded.  
  
"Really?" Zeo eyes got wider with excitement. "That's awesome! Thank you so much Kenny! I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Tala, I have to be one of the luckiest beybladers in the whole universe!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max waved good-bye to a couple of his classmates as he headed out the school gates towards where Kai awaited for him. Looking at his boyfriend with a smile, Max noticed that Kai's mind seemed occupied. Pouting just a bit, he tugged on the tie Kai wore. (A/N: The uniform is very similar to the one he had on in the beginning episodes of V-Force.)  
  
Kai looked down, seeing Max pouting. "And may I inquire why you're looking at me like that?"  
  
"You're thinking about something other than me," Max said, continuing to pout cutely. Kai gave the younger, a slightly wicked smile before beginning to walk, Max following close behind.  
  
"If I thought about you all day I would never get anything done."  
  
"Hey! What's that mean?"  
  
Kai shifted an amused auburn eye to the blond. "Meaning if I thought about you that often I would be crazier than I am now," Kai grinned innocuously. Max's cheeks puffed out as he glared cutely at Kai.  
  
"You are so mean to me sometimes. I don't know why I-"  
  
"Love me. Because you can't resist me maybe," Kai helped out.  
  
"Maybe. . .no! I was going to say. . ." Max blinked, then grinned.  
  
"Well?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because I love the way you make me moan your name." Max took hold of Kai's arm, grinning like a maniac as Kai stared at him.  
  
"Well, well, so the truth comes out."  
  
"Yep!" Max beamed. "So, now that we're done teasing each other, what were you thinking about so intently."  
  
"Are you aware?" Kai said, the humor dropping from his eyes as seriousness replaced them. "Of Kenny's little secret?"  
  
"That he likes Tala. No, that hasn't escaped my notice. And I didn't think it would escape yours either. You tend to recognize things about the rest of us before we sometimes know it ourselves. So, I have a feeling you don't agree with it," Max said.  
  
"I don't. I would be at ease if it were anyone else. Tala isn't the kind of person to fall in love with anyone. He would rather get what he wants from someone then move on. Kenny could really get himself hurt if he continues to fall deeper in love with Tala," Kai remarked.  
  
"But you have faith that things will work out. Otherwise you would have interfered by now," Max countered. "You aren't the kind of person to do things without a reason. I think Tala is like that too. Kenny wouldn't have begun liking him if there wasn't something about Tala that Kenny saw in him."  
  
"Hn." Kai frowned.  
  
"Oh, you are nothing, but a big softie when it comes to us."  
  
"If I was you Max, I would restate that. Or I'll really give you a reason to think I'm mean." Another wicked smile formed as Kai pulled Max behind a tree, away from sight.  
  
"You know my father won't be home for a few hours tonight, if at all," Max replied before he was silenced with a hot kiss. When Kai did pull back, the blond pressed against the tree was completely flushed. The dual haired male studied his boyfriend, his smile still intact.  
  
"Well, since your house is closer." Meanwhile, across town Kenny, Hilary, and Zeo were taking the elevator up to the floor that held Tala. Both Hilary and Zeo were excited to meet the famous Tala of the Demolition Boys, while Kenny was as nervous as hell. He had no idea what Tala would say, do, or act. All he could possibly hope and pray for is another act like what the red head did with Kenny's mother. The worst possible scenario is he act like himself.  
  
"This is going to be so cool," Zeo said as the elevator doors opened, letting the trio off on the fifth floor. "So which room is his, Kenny?"  
  
*Please god, don't let anything go astray. I don't think I could handle it. * Kenny prayed.  
  
"Hey Kenny, you okay?" Hilary questioned.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Fine. Tala's room is the third one on the left." The trio continued their walk or as Kenny would call it, "the path to hell." Before he knew it, he was standing at the door he had just stood outside the day before. A knot formed in the brunette's stomach. His hand shivering with nervousness. "Um. . .guys. Hang on a minute. I'm going to talk to him for a minute, I'll be right back to get you."  
  
Kenny quickly slipped inside the room, closing the door. He was immediately aware of Tala's eyes. "Well, look who it is. No Kai today huh. Must be my lucky day."  
  
"I-I want you to behave today," Kenny said just when Tala was about to move from the bed. "I brought two of my classmates with me because they wanted to meet you. Could you please not be sarcastic around them? Or mention things that happened between us, please?"  
  
"You brought friends. Any of them cute enough to fuck?" Tala smirked.  
  
"I'm serious Tala. Please don't act up," Kenny begged.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason." Tala sat back on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Because. . ." Kenny started. "I. . .I. . ."  
  
"You'll what little boy?"  
  
A flush came to Kenny's face at the remark. He glared at Tala who batted the look away with ease. "I'll really give myself to you. No interruptions next time."  
  
"Oh you will."  
  
"Yeah. Now. . .if you act up I. . .all deals are off," Kenny said. The smirk on Tala's face widened. "What?"  
  
"Do you think I want you that bad to make a stupid little deal like that? I can't find a piece of willing ass on my own. Don't fool yourself kid," Tala replied harshly. "What sort of behavior I conduct is none of your business." Kenny stormed up to Tala flopping down on the bed.  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that?" Kenny whispered.  
  
"Kid---" Kenny pulled Tala to him, kissing Tala for a long minute. When the brunette pulled back, the red head brushed the hair from Kenny's eyes in order to stare into those watering blues.  
  
"If all that is true why let me kiss you? Please Tala, please be good, just today at least."  
  
Tala pulled away from the male, shifting his eyes from him to a point by the window. "Fine. Don't expect that method to always work on me."  
  
"Thank you Tala!" Kenny hugged the male then wiped his eyes. Getting up from the bed, Kenny opened the door to the two waiting individuals. His hair had by now slid back into place, concealing the twinkle within them. "Sorry it took so long. He was being stubborn."  
  
"Stubborn?" Hilary walked into the room with Zeo, looking at the figure, which was situated on the hospital bed. She nearly did a double take, her mouth dropping to the floor. Tala was gorgeous! She had never seen a male as good-looking, with exception to Kai and Ray, as this male was. When he turned his azure eyes upon them, she knew a blush appeared.  
  
"He's moody," Kenny said. "Tala I want you to meet Zeo Nakano and Hilary Shindou. Guys, meet Tala."  
  
"Hi," Hilary said softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Yeah," Zeo said, his eyes glowing. "I'm a blader too. That match that you had with Tyson awesome. That match was the reason I began blading in the first place. It's an honor to have the chance to meet you."  
  
"You're a blader, interesting." Tala checked out the male with long green hair. He wasn't that bad. "Your name is Zeo, right?"  
  
"Y-yes it is!" Zeo watched a smile rise to the red head's lips. A smile that Kenny recognized all too well.  
  
"Tala," Kenny said a warning note in his tone. An azure eye shifted in his general direction.  
  
"I said I would behave, but I didn't say for how long," the male replied. "So, Zeo, how old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen." A frown appeared on Tala's lips at the answer. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Not unless I want charges against me when I hit eighteen, no there's no problem," Tala remarked. He then turned his sights on Hilary. "And how old are you toots?"  
  
"Toots! My name happens to be Hilary. And I'm fifteen for your information, why do you want to know," Hilary said just a bit miffed by his choice of words.  
  
"Hell, even if I did sleep with chicks you'll be underage soon. Shit. How the hell did I get stuck with this problem? Well, it's not like I care who knows, but I'm sure both of you are inexperience too," Tala sighed more over the lost of a competent sex partner than anything else. Hilary looked at the male strangely while Zeo blushed.  
  
"Are you saying that you. . .like guys?" Hilary questioned.  
  
"No. I just say things like this to get reactions out of everyone. Actually I just dress all my women up as guys and proceed to fuck them from behind because it gives me a sense of nostalgia," Tala said very sarcastically.  
  
Kenny turned around and walked out the door quietly. Once outside the room he groaned. It was going to be one of those afternoons. He could see it already. Inside the room he heard Hilary say something and Tala make another sarcastic remark towards it. "Why me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Yay! That's it! This chapter is finished! (^ ^) How did everyone like it?  
  
Tala (smirks): Nice touch with that twit and me.  
  
Hilary (glares): What's that carrot top?  
  
Rimnerel: Oi, oi, oi, no blood shed while around me. Okay everyone, the next chapter is Sunday. I have way too much to do up until Saturday, being that I'm going to be working and taking a small trip with my sissy on Friday and don't return until Sunday. I hope everyone can wait. Oh, and if you have any more suggestions or ideas for this story, don't hesitate to include them into your reviews!  
  
Hilary: So until Sunday everyone! 


	13. Chapter 13

Rimnerel: Wow, I'm finally back in town!  
  
Hilary: Did you have fun?  
  
Rimnerel: Where is Tala? Why isn't he around here?  
  
Hilary: Oh, he took a little trip after you left.  
  
Rimnerel (-_-): I'm not going to ask what you did to my muse. Okay everyone, I would like to thank Jay Kamiya, Silverm, Merodi, FREAK014, B. Tiamat Atardecer, Liika, Raven Star, and AngrySoul for their reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this. Oh, and FREAK014, thanks for not having your muses and yami kill me. I will make an announcement at the end of the chapter that I'm sure you will like. Hilary, do my author's note for me.  
  
Hilary: This chapter is shorter than the last two or three chapters. The reason for it being like this is because it's setting the events of the next chapter up. Rim hopes everyone will enjoy this next chapter even though it's short.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He was the most arrogant bastard I have ever in my entire existence of living have ever met!" Hilary growled as she sat with Zeo and Kenny in a local café while she complained about Tala's attitude. "He's the devil! I swear he is."  
  
Her face was beet red as she sipped angrily on her milkshake. Her brow still twitched with anger from twenty minutes ago, and didn't show any signs that it was going to stop twitching any time soon. Kenny was afraid she was going to explode if this kept up. He wondered if it was Tala's intentional plain to completely piss her off because that was all he did for twenty straight minutes before she slapped him and left. If Tala hadn't been injured already, Hilary would probably have hospitalized him.  
  
"Hilary. . .you might want to calm down," Zeo suggested. "That's not a healthy color to be."  
  
"It's that Tala's fault. The nerve of that guy saying all those things. I have a right to go put my foot up his back end for insulting me like that," Hilary said continuing to growl. "Who does he think he is saying that I'll be lucky to be fucked by some drunk guy with a temper like mine!"  
  
Several people that past the table the trio was seated at gave Hilary a strange look, whispering to each other about the crazy girl sitting with the two boys. Kenny could understand what might be going on in the passerby's head. Seeing her this red and growling at her milkshake was quite a disturbing experience.  
  
"I don't know how you can put up with it, Chief. I would have been in jail for murder a long time ago if I had been the one to find him," Hilary continued.  
  
"Tala's not usually so. . ."  
  
"Goddamn arrogant, conceited, demonic?" Hilary helped out with Kenny's sentence.  
  
"Full of energy," Kenny finished, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Tala would have to apologize to her if they ever saw each other again. He seriously had never seen the girl this upset before. Tala really knew how to push people's buttons; not a good thing is he said so himself.  
  
"He's the literal word Satan! Tyson has never made me this angry before." Hilary seemed to get redder by the moment. Finally she stood up.  
  
"Hilary, where are you going?" Zeo inquired. Kenny was afraid she was going to go back to the hospital to kill Tala. She turned dark eyes on both boys who flinched under the intensity of her stare. Her eyes finally lightened up as she sighed angrily.  
  
"I'm going home," Hilary stated, leaving her money for the milkshake on the table. "I'm really, really ticked off and if I stay I might end up taking my anger out on everyone here. So I'm taking my leave for today to go home and work off this anger. Good-bye Zeo, Kenny."  
  
The two boys watched the girl walk out the door to the shop and head off down the street. Once she was gone, Zeo turned to Kenny with a slight shake of his head. A sympathetic smile crossed his lips. "I guess those two will be in permanent crossfire after this."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Kenny sighed. "I will know better next time than to ask him to behave. Sometimes he's impossible to deal with. I hope he didn't offend you any with something he said."  
  
Zeo shook his head, his smile never wavering. "No, you don't have to worry about that. I think he was an interesting person despite being so intense. You can tell he's a great blader. He has a lot of confidence."  
  
"Don't you mean arrogance," Kenny chuckled. He was glad that Zeo wasn't the least bit affected as Hilary had been. "I'm glad you aren't going on a rampage like Hilary. I don't think I would be able to take it."  
  
"Then me and Hilary would have had to sneak back to the hospital and kill him," Zeo laughed.  
  
Kenny smiled, seeing how good natured Zeo was about the whole incident. Why couldn't Tala be more like Zeo instead of such a cynical, sarcastic bastard who thought the world owed him? (But if Tala was more like Zeo there would be no need for this story to be as long as it is now. ^_^) Kenny wished it was that simple though. He would have been saved from all the unnecessary trauma.  
  
"You know Zeo," Kenny found himself saying. "There should be more people like you out there. If Tala had been like you, I think there would be no need to have so many headaches over him."  
  
Zeo looked over at Kenny seeing the male's eyes darken with pain. Zeo wondered. . .maybe. . .that had to be it. "Kenny."  
  
"Yeah Zeo?" The brunette looked over at his friend.  
  
"Do you. . .like Tala? Not to be nosy or anything, but you just have this vibe. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Zeo questioned.  
  
Was it really that noticeable that even Zeo who hadn't been back no more than a day could tell? "Is it that noticeable?" Kenny looked down at his drink with a short smile. "Yes, I do like him. But I'm not sure how he feels about me. When I think I've found out, there's another door slammed shut. He can be really frustrating, but I've learned to cope." Better yet, he had almost learned to cope with Tala's ever changing modes.  
  
*How can he turn down someone as beautiful as Kenny? Is he really that blind to what he is in front of him? * Zeo thought to himself.  
  
Zeo had to admit to himself that he was becoming attracted to the brunette Bladebreaker. Since coming back in town Zeo had not let a single detail escape his notice. If Tala could not see what Zeo himself saw, then there was no point in the red head having Kenny.  
  
"Don't you feel like giving up on him sometimes?" Zeo wondered. "I mean nothing is worst than unrequited love."  
  
"That's true, Zeo. It does hurt when he seems to push me away, but he has been hurt too. So he does it not to know that sort of pain again," Kenny remarked.  
  
"It's seems to me though that he doesn't want to be helped. He would rather stay the way he is," Zeo voiced. "If he doesn't smarten up, you're going to be stolen away by someone who will treat you like you're supposed to be. Then he'll wish he had seen what everyone else did earlier."  
  
"Zeo. . ."  
  
Kenny could hear a changing note in Zeo's tone. Was this really the blader that had left the city a year ago? It seemed that Zeo had done a bit of growing up during that last past year. He no longer sounded like the energetic, anxious teen Kenny had met last year.  
  
The green haired male shook his head, realizing he was sounding bitter towards the red head, but he had every right to be. Kenny did not deserve to be in such an emotionally shifting relationship. "Sorry if I sounded like a complete skeptic. It just doesn't seem right for him to put you through this."  
  
"Thank you. Maybe it is true a little. But I don't want to leave him alone. He deserves to be given a chance and some time," Kenny replied. "I'm just surprised that you don't think it's unnatural." Zeo grinned again, shaking his green head from side to side, causing his hair to sway in a gentle motion.  
  
"No, I don't find it strange. In fact, I'm actually falling in love with a guy myself. He's very attractive and smart. He just doesn't know that I like him yet. I plan on telling him soon enough though," Zeo said, wondering if Kenny would figure it out.  
  
"Really, what's his name?" Kenny asked, not getting the clue at all.  
  
"I can't tell you yet. But you will know when I tell him. So what shall we do now?" Zeo queried. "You want to hit the arcades and see if Tyson and Max are there?"  
  
"Knowing those two you'll find them wherever Ray and Kai are currently. I doubt they're hanging out in the arcades." Kenny suspected that both young men could be found in bed with their boyfriends and not wanting to be disturbed from their activities.  
  
"How about we call it a day then? Since we don't have any school tomorrow, how about you treat me to a welcome back party out on the town," Zeo suggested. "Since the others are so tied up in each other currently, it can be me and you. Not unless you want to spend the whole day at Tala's side."  
  
"No. I would. . .it would be nice to hang out with you." Zeo made it sound as if it was the worst thing to do with his time. Maybe to Zeo it was, but just being close to Tala made him have hope that Tala would come around sooner or later. "So, I guess it's just me and you tomorrow then."  
  
"I don't want you to be uncomfortable about it Kenny. If you don't feel right about it tell me right now," Zeo stated. He stared at Kenny wondering if the male would back down.  
  
"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, but in a way, it sounds sort of like a date," Kenny replied with a faint smile. Humor found its way to Kenny's lips as he turned his head to his friend. "You wouldn't be asking me out, would you Zeo? Thinking about it, that person you like sounds familiar.  
  
*He caught on a little bit faster than I would have thought. Maybe I should be a little bit bolder. He doesn't seem as timid as before. *  
  
Zeo reached over, brushing Kenny's hair out of his eyes in order to look him directly in the eyes. Kenny held Zeo's stare watching a flicker of interest appear in those green eyes. Which made him aware that Zeo was in fact asking him out.  
  
"What if I am? Are you going to turn me away? I want you to know now that I'm not going to sit by and allow him to mistreat you." Zeo got up from his seat with a smile before leaving his money from the milkshakes on the table. "If you're uncomfortable with it all you don't have to show up. I'll be waiting by the bey dishes in the park around two tomorrow if you decide to show up."  
  
Kenny watched Zeo walk away without a second's glance back. The brunette sat there for a while thinking about his new situation. Realizing that he had no idea how this happened. Everything was becoming a lot more complicated than he wanted. Exactly how had this come about? He had thought for sure that Zeo would have never found him attractive. Now here he was. His life was now one big triangle with all points leading back to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Well, everyone how did you like my chapter! Good, bad, mediocre? And now for my big news. The next chapter will be reader discretion advised! Meaning Kenny finally gets some!  
  
Tala (storming in): If you have that bitch take my piece of ass Rim, I swear I'm leaving this fic and not coming back ever.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, there you go. I thought Hilary killed you.  
  
Tala: That fucking cunt---  
  
Rimnerel: Language, Tala boy. And who I decide to make Kenny have some nice hot yaoi action with next chapter is my business. You'll find out next chapter anyway. So there you go everyone; the rating will be kicked up to R next chapter. Do my ending Tala.  
  
Tala: Fuck no until I find out who gets the piece of ass. (smacked) Fine! The next chapter comes out next Monday because she wants to take the time to do a good job on the next chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: Thank you Tala baby. So until next Monday, Merry Christmas. 


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

Rimnerel: Okay everyone, this is the chapter that a few of you have been waiting for. And as long as it took me to make a perfectly good chapter, I hope you all like it.  
  
Tala: You better not have. . .  
  
Rimnerel: You'll find out in this chapter. Okay, I want to thank Jay Kamiya, B. Tiamat Atardercer, Raven Star, Merodi, AngrySoul, and anyone else I've forgotten. As a note, I've had to remove the lemon half of this chapter because ff.net went crazy, sorry everyone for promising a lemon and not putting it in. Blame ff.net.  
  
Tala (glaring): Bastards. The whole lot of them, well guess we'll be having ship our work else where now.  
  
Rimnerel: Might as well take this one to aff.net then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny trudged up the steps to his room; weariness in every step he took. The day had went from good to. . .chaos. That was the only way the male could describe it. After all, Tala broke his promise to be good. Technically he broke his promise. Kenny had to remember the red head did not mention one thing about their roller coaster relationship. But that was not the real point. Tala had showed his ass. Hilary would probably kill him if they crossed paths again.  
  
Then no more than half an hour later, Zeo proclaims he was interested in Kenny and would not let Tala have him so easily. Kenny was sure his feelings for Tala were unbreakable, but the way Zeo had said it. The way he spoke, his eyes, and his presence shook Kenny right down to the bone. The male was so sure, so certain of what he felt for Kenny, unlike Tala. The fact that Zeo was right about someone else stealing his heart from Tala scared Kenny.  
  
He did not want to stop liking Tala for a very selfish reason.  
  
*Maybe loving him in the first place without a decent thought on his end is selfish. Maybe I'm thinking about this in the wrong light. I'll ask Dizzi her opinion. *  
  
Pulling his bedroom key from out of his pocket, Kenny inserted it into the keyhole. Turning the lock, Kenny pushed the door open. Inside his room he found his computer on, a game of Solitaire going. Kenny smiled weakly, too tired to force a wider smile upon his lips. Closing the door behind him, the brunette Bladebreaker tossed his bag to the other side of the room. The bag landed next to a chair.  
  
Making his way to his bed, the young man flopped down on it. "Hi Dizzi. You winning?"  
  
"Chief, what's wrong? You're not your usual chipper self. Tala being more of a bitch today than usual?" Dizzi remarked.  
  
"You have no idea," Kenny groaned, laying back. His hair slipped out of his eyes as the male stared up at the ceiling. "Today had to be the most horrendous day ever."  
  
"That bad?" Dizzi queried.  
  
"You have no idea. I took Hilary and Zeo with me to visit---"  
  
"Zeo? You mean green haired Zeo, who adores and idolizes Tyson down to acting like him half the time? That Zeo Nakano?" Dizzi replied. "When did he come back into town? I thought he was travelling with his aunt."  
  
"He was," Kenny said. "He and his aunt came back in town and he's going to the same school as Hilary, Tyson, Max, and I. Both Max and Tyson were nowhere to be found today so they have no clue about his arrival."  
  
"You know where those two went off to," Dizzi said in one of her tones associated with Max and Tyson's prurient habits. "So, you decided to take Hilary and Zeo to see Tala? So, what happened?"  
  
"Within the first twenty minutes me and Zeo had to literally drag Hilary out the room to keep her from killing Yuri. He refused to behave and we left. Hilary spent fifteen minutes complaining about how much of an asshole he is and how I should have put my foot up his ass a long time ago. Then she left to vent at home," Kenny said, a frown forming right between his brows.  
  
"I'm guessing it has more to it than that," Dizzi replied. "Of course it's bad about Hilary, but there's more. Something that has to do directly with you." Dizzi could tell the moment he walked in.  
  
"There is more," Kenny said in a low sigh. "Zeo." The words kept going on, repeating and echoing in his head. Something about the way Zeo said it made him so uncertain about what he was sidling with Tala.  
  
"Chief?"  
  
"After Hilary left. . .Zeo. . .he told me that he wasn't about to give me up to Tala without a fight. He likes me, Dizzi and I don't know what to do about it," Kenny whined.  
  
"You're uncertain now about how you feel for Tala?"  
  
"I. . .I don't know."  
  
"You know, when you have to second-guess your heart, you're not really in love with that person," Dizzi replied.  
  
"Don't say that!" Kenny sat up, staring at this computer with wide halfway hidden eyes. "I'm not trying to do that."  
  
"But you are having second thoughts about Tala and what if you decide to fall in love with Zeo, aren't you?" Dizzi said. "You know it's normal for that sort of response at your age. It's your first crush; you're not expected to stay devoted to someone who treats you like crap half the time. You have a choice about who you want to love. It's not Tala's decision. If he wants to be an asshole and continue like that for eternity let him. Your happiness is first."  
  
Kenny looked down at his hands. "But I don't want to be selfish. Love shouldn't be."  
  
"But sometimes Chief love is," Dizzi stated. "What's more selfish than loving one person is never giving someone willing to love you a chance. That is more painful than anything in the world. If Tala cares any, he will see his mistakes in how he treats you."  
  
"So you're saying I should give Zeo a chance by meeting him in the park tomorrow?" Kenny asked, uncertain if this was the best decision to make. He didn't want to hurt Tala in any way possible if he were to find out. Tala had suffered enough by now. "But Dizzi---"  
  
"Being selfish in the matters of love are not always bad. It's healthy. I don't want you to miss out on a chance to be happy, if that's what Zeo's offering you," Dizzi remarked. "Give it some thought." Before Kenny said a word, his computer shut itself off. The room fell silent as Kenny stared at the black computer screen. Was Dizzi right? Should he give it thought?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeo nervously twisted his braid as he waited to see if Kenny would make an appearance. All night he had been too nervous to sleep, thinking of the positive and negative outcomes of the day. What ifs roamed though his head. What if Kenny decided to come? What if he didn't show up? What if Kenny hated him? What if. . .  
  
"What if," Zeo repeated to himself out loud. He turned his green eyes to the sky. "What if this is the only shot of happiness I ever get?" He had never expected to like Kenny this much. A year ago he had noticed the male, but his attention was on Tyson. Of course once he found out about Tyson and Ray, Zeo quickly backed up. Now that he came back, Zeo recognized where his attention should have been.  
  
What if this was his one and only shot to be happy in life? He was not about to sit back and let it go even if Kenny was in love with someone already. Seeing the way Tala acted, Zeo wasn't about to stay away. Kenny deserved to be treated like the angel he was. If Tala couldn't see it, he didn't deserve what was practically being handed to him. Zeo would not feel bad either about taking it away.  
  
Zeo looked down at his watch once more. It was now 2:05. By the minute Zeo's nerves were shattering. About time Kenny made it, if he decided to come, Zeo's nerves would be rubber. Maybe he should stop dreaming and go home. This was not about to be his chance to find love. Knowing Kenny he must have made up his mind last night not to come. If he did, it would only be to tell Zeo that it wouldn't work, his heart was solely Tala's, and all they could ever be was friends. Maybe he was a fool for thinking things could be more.  
  
"What if. . ." Zeo whispered, closing his eyes to the world. "What if, what if, what if, what if. . ."  
  
"What if what?" Zeo nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to find Kenny standing there. His head titled to one side with curiosity in the partly hidden blue eyes.  
  
"You gave me a heart attack," Zeo breathed. "I didn't hear you walk up."  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't with such contemplating and sad eyes. What were you thinking about that seemed to cause you to lose yourself?" Kenny inquired. After thinking about it half the night, Kenny realized that he could not leave Zeo like that. Dizzi was right, Zeo should be given a chance. And maybe with the male there, Kenny could figure out where his heart really belonged.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come. I was about to give up and go home. I just kept thinking about what ifs," Zeo said honestly. He looked at Kenny brushing his hair aside. "You did come because you wanted to, and not because of any obligations about how I felt?"  
  
"I want to figure out my heart," Kenny admitted. "And because I wanted to."  
  
"Really?" Zeo could not be any happier than he was now. "I promise Kenny I won't---" Kenny placed a finger to his lips, shaking his head. Removing his finger, a smile curled his lips into a warm sight of assurance.  
  
"I don't want you to promise me anything but that we won't regret the time we spend together today. Let's just have a good time, okay," Kenny said.  
  
"All right then. So where shall we go first?" Zeo grinned, his heart ten pounds lighter and floating on air.  
  
"You decide."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know it's a nice day." Tyson walked beside Ray as the two head downtown. Ray had managed to talk Tyson into venturing outside while they had the day off from school. Tyson had of course protested, saying he would rather stay inside the whole day and have Ray screw him for several hours.  
  
"Ray turned his topaz eyes on his boyfriend with a wide smile. "That's why I insisted we get out of my house and do something."  
  
"You know, I still like my suggestion," Tyson grinned. "I found nothing wrong with it whatsoever."  
  
"Of course you don't, tiring me out is you personal hobby," Ray chuckled. "I doubt you have no other mission in life than that." He watched Tyson nod rapidly to his response. Ray shook his head a little. "I swear, what am I going to do with you Tyson Kinomiya."  
  
"Love me, kiss me, and screw me until I tell you when to stop," Tyson chimed.  
  
"Which will be never," Ray added in. With a playful shake of his head, Ray placed a kiss on the top of the blue haired young man's head. "You know, we should go find out what the other's are doing."  
  
"Well knowing Kai, he's doing what we should be," Tyson remarked. "He has a bigger appetite when it comes to sex than I do."  
  
"You and Max sharing war stories now?" Ray smirked.  
  
"Only when we have nothing to do," Tyson said.  
  
""I swear. I 'm so glad Kenny's not like you and Max, or I would have to worry."  
  
"Oh, didn't you know, Chief's a closet freak. He's not going to let you know either," Tyson stated. Ray looked at him with amused eyes. "You don't believe me huh? I'm telling you he has his eyes on someone. It would not surprise me if he gets more than Max and me put together. Why do you think he always declined to go with us places after training?"  
  
Now that Ray thought about it, when was the last time all five of them were together? Kenny would always decline their offers to hang out. Could it be that Tyson was right or could it be something else? Ray had never seen Kenny with anyone since he and Tyson became a couple. "Tyson."  
  
"What?" The blue haired young man looked up at his boyfriend seeing a change in the male's topaz eyes.  
  
"Have you ever seen Kenny with anyone other than us or Hilary?" Ray inquired. "I was just thinking that the reason he always declined our offers is in order to not be a fifth wheel."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Think about it. He could come with us but he always says he has something at home to do. He has something at home to do. He's never with anyone else, but us. I think he considers himself the fifth wheel," Ray stated.  
  
"But he would---"  
  
"You know that's not like Chief. He doesn't want us to worry about him so he doesn't say much."  
  
"That can't be it," Tyson protested.  
  
"Why can't it be?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because he's right there," Tyson pointed. Sure enough, as Ray shifted his gaze to where his boyfriend was pointing he spotted Kenny with a slightly taller male with long green hair walking with him, a huge smile across his lips. Ray blinked several times before realizing why the male seemed familiar.  
  
"Zeo." When had Zeo returned in town? "Kenny and Zeo, I would have never guessed."  
  
"Hey! You two!" Tyson shouted with a wide wave. Both males caught sight of Ray and Tyson, heading over toward them. A huge smile lit up on Tyson's face. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Exactly. I thought you two would be having a tumble in bed today," Zeo beamed.  
  
"Watch it kid," Tyson warned teasingly. "It was too nice to stay inside. So we decided to head out. So when did you come back so I know how long to beat your head in for not coming to see me?"  
  
"Not long. My aunt decided I should get my education here and came back. I tried to find you, but Chief said you didn't want to be found. So I hung out with him instead of you," Zeo replied.  
  
"So, how about we hang out now?" When Zeo shook his head, Tyson gave him a funny look. "Why not?"  
  
"Because me and Chief were heading off for the arcades."  
  
"You and Chief?" Ray repeated.  
  
"Yeah. I mean it wouldn't be a date if you two tagged along with us. See you later!" Both Bladebreakers' mouths dropped open as Zeo pulled the brunette away from them. Two pairs of eyes could only watch as the brunette and Zeo went off. Once they were out of sight, their eyes met with shock.  
  
"We didn't just hear that did we?" Tyson asked.  
  
A smile formed on Ray's lips as he nodded. "I guess I shouldn't worry about him after all. Seems Zeo has everything under control with Kenny's lack of a love life. Come on let's get going."  
  
"I'm so going to tease those two when next I see them. The sly dog! I have a feeling that green haired imp lied to me. So Zeo's the person he recently met up with again. I have the nerve to skin them both for not telling me," Tyson remarked.  
  
"Let's leave them alone, they're enjoying themselves. Come on, let's go see a movie," Ray smiled, pulling his boyfriend along as he started to walk. Ray was happy that Kenny had found someone, it put him at ease towards his previous thoughts. (Too bad he really didn't know the whole story behind his friend.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, I just thought about this, and realized that this chapter is way too long and I'm going to have to break it up into two parts. Don't worry, I'm still going to release them both on the same day.  
  
Tala: And when did you decide that this chapter was too long? When you and your sister switched off on writing it? Or while typing it?  
  
Rimnerel: Both actually. Now let's get to work on the next half. See you next chapter! 


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

Rimnerel: Okay, now let's get started with the second part.  
  
Tala (arms crossed): You are so dead for the last chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: Not my fault Chief wanted a date with a real man.  
  
Tala (yelling): What!  
  
Rimnerel (^.^): Okay everyone, hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala opened his eyes once he heard the door to his room open. He halfway expected to see the brunette walk in with one of his shy smiles, that for the life of Tala, he could not help but wait to see.  
  
Dismissing the thoughts immediately before they headed down another path, he caught hold of a pair of auburn eyes looking directly at him. Turning his head away, he crossed his arms over his chest. So the kid wasn't coming. It wasn't that he wanted to be around the brunette or anything. He just made for an amusing way to past time.  
  
"What a warm welcome," Kai said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Makes me want to cry with joy my dear cousin."  
  
"What did you come here for?" Tala said, disregarding Kai's sarcastic nature towards him. It had always been their way to get along with each other. Tala knew that they were, or use to be, too much alike to ever be friends, so by dissociating themselves, they managed to gain respect for each other by who could hurl the most insults.  
  
"The doctors told me that your wound is healing faster than they expected it to. They're allowing you to leave since there's no threat the stitches will come out. In another week you're going to come back in order for them to remove the stitches, understand. I've already signed you out. Now get up and dress." Kai threw a pair of clothing on the bed, along with a clean pair of socks.  
  
Tala smirked as he pulled off the hospital gown. Kai leaned against a nearby wall watching Tala pull on the black jeans. (Did we mention well fitting black jeans?) As Tala reached for the long sleeved red polo shirt, he turned his head to stare at Kai. "Like what you see?"  
  
"Don't kid yourself, get dressed," Kai snorted.  
  
"You don't have to hide it," Tala smirked. Kai rolled his eyes, ignoring the red haired male. "Suit yourself then. So, may I ask where exactly I'll be staying until I decide I want to leave? Or am I being told to leave now?"  
  
"You're staying with me until whenever."  
  
Kai turned his eyes back on the male who was putting on his socks, then getting up to retrieve his shoes from the corner of the room. Kai headed for the door, ready to leave. Kai had though, expected to see Kenny when he came in the room. The fact that he wasn't there made Kai wonder where the brunette had gotten himself off to. The fact that Tala's eyes flickered when he thought Kai was Kenny told the dual haired blader his 'friend' wanted to know too.  
  
"How generous of you," Tala said. "It's been a while since I saw your grand---"  
  
"I stay on my own now," Kai stated, interrupting that sentence. Tala turned interesting azure eyes on the dual haired male. A smile of mischief crossed the Russian's lips at the very thoughts entering his head. Kai caught the look out the corner of his eye, adding in. "Which doesn't mean you're going to occupy my bed also. I have a spare room you'll be using."  
  
"Oh, you say that now, but just think about those nights when your boyfriend isn't there. Showers aren't as efficient when taking them alone you know. Remember back at the abbey." There had probably been one or two instances where Kai screwed Tala just for the hell of being horny. "Moments like those shall arise. So you're just going to pass up an opportunity?"  
  
"I have a hand, I can take care of it myself," Kai said, walking out the door. Tala followed once he was fully dressed.  
  
"But it isn't as good as being sucked off, is it Kai?" Tala got really close up on Kai, whispering the words hotly in his ear. If Kai was the same person he use to be, he would have responded to that with a very quick screwing of the red head before they left; but his consequences which would definitely occur.  
  
"Save that energy for someone who cares," Kai said dryly.  
  
"Like that kid, Kenny?" Tala sniffed.  
  
"You shouldn't be so disapproving of him. You should remember all that he's done for you. And remember that as easily as he fell in love with you, he can choose someone else."  
  
Kai heard the male snort if off, but Kai wondered if he was thinking deeper about it than he wanted to. Since meeting up with the Russian captain of the Demolition Boys again, Kai noticed the slow, gradual changing in Tala's eyes. Tala was changing and did not know how to stop it, which he hated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess this is where out time together ends," Zeo said as he looked at the hospital they were standing in front of.  
  
Zeo looked at Kenny then back at the hospital. The two had spent more than two hours at the arcades before catching lunch and a short movie. After the movie, Zeo and Kenny headed towards the hospital, along the way the brunette told his friend about how Tala arrived in Japan and the time with him, which led to Kenny's seemingly unrequited love.  
  
"I guess so. But it was really fun to be with you today. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thanks Zeo," Kenny smiled.  
  
It was true. Zeo put him at ease and made him feel like a regular teen again. If he didn't like Tala so much, Kenny was sure he would not hesitate to be with his friend. But really that was what he felt for Zeo. He was clear of it now. The willing attention Zeo gave him healed his heart from the bruises Tala inflicted on it.  
  
"You've made up your mind haven't you?" Zeo said, seeing the thoughts within Kenny's face.  
  
"Zeo. . ."  
  
"No, I'm okay with it. You must find something remarkable in him to keep holding on like this."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't---"  
  
"I told you, don't worry. You gave me the greatest present ever. And that was a chance to be with an angel. I hope he sees it soon." Drawing Kenny to him, Zeo leaned down brushing his lips against Kenny's. The brunette closed his eyes inhaled Zeo's scent that reminded him of peppermints. Kenny parted his lips slightly, releasing a soft sigh.  
  
"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves." Both young men jumped apart. Turning around, two pairs of eyes watched. One pair, a pair of auburn eyes watching with quiet amusement irony filled eyes at the scene. The other pair, a pair of azure eyes held contempt within them. "Hate to break up such a warm mood but I want my duffel bag."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tala, please just wait and listen to me," Kenny said near tears.  
  
After Tala and Kai discovered Zeo and Kenny in a semi intimate kiss, the red head refused to speak with Kenny. Kai explained what Tala was doing out of the hospital and the plans to where Tala was going to stay. All the while his eyes still held irony, as if he knew this was going to happen.  
  
Zeo excused himself from the group to go home. Kai also excused himself, giving Tala the address to the apartment he stayed at. Those two, he knew, needed to sort things out without an audience. The entire walk back to Kenny's house had been slightly angry, mainly silent, and nerve-racking. Nothing Kenny said was received with willing ears. Once they reached Kenny's house, which thankfully, was empty, Tala seemed more prone to tune him out.  
  
"Tala!" Kenny blocked the door, refusing Tala to leave. "Just wait and listen to what I have to say. I can explain." When Tala did not push him to the side, Kenny continued. "I know it looked like. . .well. . .I know it looked bad. But it wasn't like you're thinking."  
  
"How do you know what I'm thinking? I could care less who you kiss," Tala finally responded. The brunette cringed under the seething glare that blazed his entire being. "If you wanted to fuck him, good for you. You probably have anyway. Was he good?"  
  
"Tala! No! I didn't---"  
  
"So you just decided to suck each other's dicks?"  
  
"Tala, nothing happened. We just hung out."  
  
"So kissing is involved in hanging out now. I didn't know that." Tala's tone was full of ice, his eyes flashing with that same tundra like nature. "Next thing you know, you'll be fucking him in the park."  
  
"I told you! I don't want Zeo. My heart belongs to you and you alone. Yes he may like me, but I feel nothing towards him but friendship. I love you, I will always," Kenny whispered. "If you keep pushing me away though-- -"  
  
"If I keep pushing you away then what?" Tala narrowed his eyes, setting his duffel bag down and walking up to the brunette. Their eyes met in conflicting stares. "What are you going to do that could possibly hurt me little boy?"  
  
"Stop treating me like a kid!" Kenny demanded. "I'm old enough to make decisions for myself and I know that if you continue to hurt me and disregard me, I will go to Zeo. At least he treats me with compassion. Since meeting you all I've had to deal with is heartache. I hate it, can't you see that?"  
  
"It's not my responsibility for what happens because you're foolish enough to fall in love with me. I have no feelings for you, so use your threats on someone who cares," Tala remarked coldly.  
  
Kenny narrowed his eyes. "If you don't care why are you still here? Why are you still angry with me? Why are you so argumentative? Why do your eyes hold such---" Before Kenny could finish, he found a mouth covering his. A tongue dominating his, searching the brunette's entire mouth with a passion so hot a groan escaped. Moving his hands, he pulled the red head to him. The Russian male pressed his body against the brunette's pinning him to the door.  
  
As soon as he broke the kiss for a brief second's air, he went back in for another bruising kiss. Not giving the younger a chance to grasp hold of what was taking place. Biting down on Kenny's already bruised bottom lip Tala arose a moan from the male. Sucking on the male's bottom lip for a second, Tala finally resurfaced for air. Brushing aside the hair, which concealed Kenny's eyes, he stared into those wide orbs with dark eyes.  
  
"T-T-Tala."  
  
"I'm not going to let him have you. You gave yourself to me and I'm not giving you up to that little prick. You're mine," Tala murmured. Kenny's eyes softened with tears as he nodded.  
  
"I'm yours to do with as you please." Kenny found his feet leave the ground as Tala carried him to the bed, lying him down, Tala went to work unbuttoning and disposing of Kenny's shirt. Pulling Kenny's glasses off, he laid them on the nightstand. Leaning down, the red head licked at Kenny's lips.  
  
*You better not leave me now. You have to love me. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay that's it for now!  
  
Tala: You are going to post the other one on aff.net aren't you?  
  
Rimnerel: If anyone cares to read that lemon, yes. But sissy has the really good version written out so she'll post it probably.  
  
Tala: Way to go Nakoruru. So, what happens now?  
  
Rimnerel: You'll have to wait until I write that chapter. Okay everyone. There you go. The next chapter should be out Saturday because I need a small break. Sorry, but dealing with Tala is a bit stressful. So until Saturday! 


	16. Chapter 15

Rimnerel: Okay everyone, hello! How were your holidays?  
  
Tala (smirking): Mine was excellent thanks to your sister.  
  
Rimnerel (rolling eyes): I'll give her your thanks and blessings later. Let's get to the wonderful reviewers. Thank you Jen wit l n, FREAK014, Jay Kamiya, Merodi, RK, B. Tiamat Atardecer, Twilight Sky, and Raven Star for your wonderful reviews and all the flattery everyone gave my sister and I. If she were here she would be moved to tears.  
  
Tala: Stop kissing up to the reviewers.  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up! Oh, and Raven Star, I'm really sorry about not telling you about my other fic, I thought I mentioned it. But if you check my profile, you will see a small list to see what I'm planning next. If you want I will email you next time, just leave your email address. ^ ^ And for everyone who is reading About Last Night, then next chapter was delayed due to lost of data so it should be out a day after this one.  
  
Hilary (popping in): On another note, she didn't have much to go on for this chapter so it's kind of short. Sorry. But hope you still like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny's eyes fluttered open, coming into focus a moment later. A yawn sounded as he turned on his side to his left. Blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he sighed. Tala was still there.  
  
The young Bladebreaker had been halfway afraid, expecting that when he woke up the red head would be gone and he wouldn't get a chance to continue just being this close to him. A smile rose as Kenny watched the male sleep quietly. Tala seemed so vulnerable like that, as if he was finally at peace.  
  
Kenny moved his hand, lightly brushing aside a wayward lock of red out of the sleeping Russian's face. Tala did not wake up as Kenny moved from his place beside him in order for Kenny to retrieve his underwear and shirt from where they had been carelessly tossed aside in the heat of the moment. Pulling on the pieces of clothing he wondered if everything was going to be okay between them now.  
  
Quietly creeping out of the room, the brunette headed downstairs for the kitchen. It was unusually still in the house for the afternoon. He wondered where his parents had gone off. Well, maybe he shouldn't ask.  
  
With what went on that day, he doubted his parents would listen and understand. Hell, if they had walked in before, during, or after, he was certain they would have tried to commit him to a clinic by now. Not to mention kill Tala for "defiling their little boy."  
  
Walking into the kitchen the young man found a note lying on the kitchen table. Picking it up, the young man read what was on it.  
  
"Kenny, your father and I had to go visit your Aunt Mimi. If you need to get in contact with us you know the number. We will be back later this evening or tonight depending on how things go with your aunt. You know how she. . ." Skipping the part of the note where his mother started rambling, he read the last part. "If we get back late, dinner is in the fridge, all you have to do is heat it up. Be good while we're gone, Mom."  
  
A humored smile twitched the corners of Kenny's mouth. Guess it was too late for that. The moment Tala had told him that he wasn't about to let Zeo have him, Kenny knew there was no stopping what happened. Kenny had nearly cried hearing those words flow from Tala's mouth. The only thing missing was the cliched "I love you and will never leave you" coming behind it.  
  
Sitting down at the table Kenny wondered-he really wondered-what would happen next? Now that Tala had his virginity would he be nicer to Kenny? Could Kenny hope to have Tala open up to him now that they had shared such an intimate moment?  
  
Half of Kenny wanted to hope and wish things were better. That Tala would smile at him more and laugh and joke around. That Kenny could feel the same light headed feeling to being completely erogenous every time Tala was around. This side of him would have to keep dreaming if he knew Tala as well as the red head didn't want him to.  
  
The other half of Kenny, the logical and realistic side, told him all he had to look forward to was the same treatment. That the only thing seeing change would be his sheets when Tala wanted to have another go around. If only he could take all the elements of his idealistic side and add them to his realistic side. Then he would have the best of both worlds without the hassle.  
  
If only. . .  
  
But his life was no TV show or story he could tell someone to rewrite to his liking.  
  
*It would be nice though. *  
  
If his life was some creative piece of fiction written by someone he would not have so many problems. He would have fallen in love with some wonderful, sane, angelic person who loved him with all their heart and soul. And who wasn't Satan's right hand man on a mission to shatter his spirit, and drive him completely into depression.  
  
Nor would he be afraid to tell his parents the truth about him and not have him committed for the rest of his life. No, the parents in his story life would understand that he liked guys and would support him all the way.  
  
Then again, what if some angst-crazed woman who found it entertaining to put him in all these dramatic situations was behind the scenes? A shudder rolled down his spine as he thought about all the situations and possibilities she would have thought up for him to add in the long run. Maybe he'd rather not think about it. Who knows what she would have in store for him as the story went along.  
  
Shaking off his thoughts, Kenny got up from the chair to check out what his mother had left him to eat. The brunette had a feeling he was going to need all his strength when Tala woke up. He was now in the next phase of things. Anything could go from here on out.  
  
Going over to the fridge, Kenny peered inside. A smile came to his face as he saw the pot filled with broth, chicken, and vegetables. She had fixed some yosenabe. (A/N: Yosenabe is a Japanese dish cooked in broth and eaten with several types of dipping sauce and can be served with noodles.)  
  
Pulling the pot from the fridge, he was about to set it on the table when he became aware of a pair of azure eyes in the doorway of the kitchen. With a startled cry, the brunette almost dropped the pot, but managed to get it on the table without spilling anything. A flush came over him as he stared at the male in the doorway making no attempt to move or say anything as he watched Kenny.  
  
The brunette Bladebreaker wondered if he was thinking about what went on between them. Or maybe what went on was no more of a concern to the red head as whether or not Kenny liked it. Knowing Tala. . .  
  
"I didn't expect you up before me," Tala finally said. "I would have expected you to be asleep longer since it was your first time."  
  
"Would you have wanted me to wake up after you left?" Kenny knew he shouldn't have said it, but how could he not.  
  
Tala said nothing as he seated himself at the table. His eyes never left Kenny, studying the younger male. (A/N: Tala is wearing those black pants, just so people don't think he's sitting around completely naked.) "Would you have wanted me to leave afterwards? All you had to do was say it, Kenny."  
  
"That's not what I wanted," Kenny said.  
  
"Then why mention it?" Tala's eyes flickered with anger. "Am I nothing but a toy to you little boy? Something for you to throw away when you feel like it? If that's the case, then you can shove every remark about loving me and all that bullshit up your ass now you lying fucker."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I would never. That's not what I want. I told you over and over again. I love you and I won't leave you. That means I'm not giving you up to anyone either. You're mine Tala and mine alone. Just like I'm yours and no one else's," Kenny replied. Kenny seated himself across from the red head, continuing to make eye contact with him. The flickering in those azure eyes seemed to change upon hearing what Kenny said.  
  
The young Bladebreaker wondered whether or not he was finally getting through to the male. Finally a smirk rose, the flickering in those eyes vanished, replaced with a normal gaze. "You really are too damn sentimental for my taste. But you are a good fuck so I can't complain too much."  
  
"Tala!" A flush colored Kenny's cheeks.  
  
"What have I done now?" Tala rose a brow. "I seriously don't get you. I gave you a compliment kid, those I don't give out to just anyone."  
  
A warm smile spread across the boy's lips as tears welled up in his eyes. Maybe he was getting through after all. "Thank you."  
  
"What the hell are you crying about? Hell, forget it. Just get this stuff cooked. I lost all my energy on you after all. You owe me," Tala replied. What was it about this kid? For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai stood out on his apartment's balcony looking out over the scenery before him. It wasn't much to look at since he lived in the city, but he liked the way the sun cast shadows over the buildings. A light wind stirred up, ruffling the blue and gray mass of hair. Kai inhaled, clearing his mind.  
  
He found that standing out on the balcony when he had a lot on his mind helped to untangle his jumbled thoughts. Back when he was still living with his grandfather going for walks helped out a lot.  
  
Just the whole thought of nothing or no one there to bother you lulled him into a calm state. Currently he needed that sort of lullaby for his soul. Dealing with Tala could make anyone like that.  
  
Ah, yes, it finally came out.  
  
Tala.  
  
Tala Ivanor, the root of Kai's headaches and Kenny's heartaches.  
  
The completely arrogant, cynical, icy bastard who would not let anyone get close to him for paranoia that he might start feeling. Yes, at one time they had been alike. But times change when you have someone to fall back on. Time can heal any wound if there is someone there you can trust.  
  
That was something the male had forgotten long ago. The abbey had stripped that away from him. And to think that Kenny was trying his damn hardest to give it back to the young man. A young man who thought he was better without it. A bitter smile tweaked the corner of Kai's mouth. To think, everyone who had ever faced them consider Kai to be the strongest member on the Bladebreakers' squad. How untrue that was.  
  
Neither he, nor Tyson, nor Max, nor Ray could ever do what their brunette computer whiz kid has done. Tyson would have given up on Tala when it became apparent he would not open. Max would probably be broken in spirit at the frigid nature of the Russian blader. Ray would have never tried.  
  
Yet Kenny. . .despite all that he's been through still held on.  
  
Kai thought it was irony that day seeing Zeo and Kenny together. The brunette had seemed so happy and free from the pain that Tala was causing him. Kai expected the words to come and Kenny turn and finally walk away, but he didn't.  
  
The young man with dual hair didn't understand why he didn't. A chance to be happy came along for him, but he turned it down.  
  
And what for?  
  
What for?  
  
To love someone who runs from human contact. A person who would rather spend the rest of his life locked away in a shell of hate, loath, self- disgust and selfishness than take the hand of an angel. Kai truly did not understand why Kenny would do something like that. Even Kai knew his limit. He knew after a while he couldn't fight Max. He gave in, and was glad to do so.  
  
So, if Tala was like Kai, why hadn't he submitted yet? What kept him holding on to things? What was it? Kai seriously didn't understand.  
  
Lifting his head up to the sky, he let it all go. He was sure that Kenny could do it. After all, Kai had faith in his ability to bring the male back from over that plunging depth. There were already signs he was cracking.  
  
Given a bit of time Tala's remarks wouldn't be so biting, slicing into the brunette like they first did. He was sure Kenny would be able to smile at all the sarcasm thrown at him and bat away the cold stares with ease. All he had to do was continue to be strong.  
  
"I believe you can do this, Kenny." Checking the time once again, he saw it was now 5:49. The more time that passed with no sign of Tala knocking on his door gave him more proof. Maybe Tala wasn't so blind after all. Maybe he could pick his way out of the dark and come into the light, seeing the hand that was held out to him all along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel (.): Okay that's it for me! That was the sappiest chapter in the history of all that I've written!  
  
Tala: So what happens now?  
  
Rimnerel: I have no clue. I might have to go back to the drawing book. The original plan of this story changed so much that I doubt I could pull it back to its roots. So I'll just let it take its course of action.  
  
Zeo: So now I can tell them to review?  
  
Tala (pointing): The hell is he doing here Rim?  
  
Rimnerel: Doing my closing. So leave him alone. Finish it up Zeo.  
  
Zeo (nodding with angelic smile): I hope that everyone will review and Rim promises the next chapter will be out on Wednesday. So until then, good- bye. 


	17. Chapter 16

Rimnerel: Hello everyone. Thanks for reviewing and all! Wow, I'm up to chapter eighteen already. Well, it's been a fun trip to this point.  
  
Hilary: You aren't going to end the story here are you?  
  
Rimnerel: What do you think I am? I'm not THAT crazy yet you know. So let's do one of my favorite things. Let's thank all the reviewers.  
  
Thanks to wagner, Jay Kamiya, MidnightWolf, Silverm, Merodi, Raven Star, FREAKO14, jen wit l n, DarkWolf, and Liika.  
  
On another note, since my favorite red head isn't present, I would like to say also that yes he does have language issues. I do agree with you completely. Oh and Liika, not the whole cast on my end of thinking is like that. There are seriously people I would not put in that situation. For me, it's all the cute guys.  
  
MidnightWolf, I want you to know that I suppose Kenny is a bit of a wimp but Tala is a hard person to be dealing with. I'm also basing Tala and Kenny off my current favorite yaoi couple, which I got my general inspiration for their personalities from. Now let's get started. A few surprises that are about to propel this story yet again are about to arise. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny watched Tala get dressed after taking a shower. The clock now read 8:13 at night and if Tala wanted a place to sleep that wouldn't get him in trouble with parents, he would have to leave to head towards Kai's apartment.  
  
Kenny was situated in his bed under the covers, a little sore from the red head's second and third go around that evening. Not that Kenny wanted him to stop during the course of any of it, but he was still getting use to this level of intimacy between him and the red head. Tala stopped dressing to look at the male huddled underneath the blankets, looking at him.  
  
"You aren't still whining are you?" Tala inquired with a smirk. "Was I really that much for you to handle? I only did it twice this time."  
  
"ONLY twice, that's still a lot for me!" Kenny said with a light pout. "I'll be lucky if I can walk tomorrow morning."  
  
"You need to stop exaggerating. I did prepare you before I went in. And you weren't complaining the second time, now were you?" Tala remarked with a sly smirk. "Now stop whining and be a man about it. I'm leaving now."  
  
As Tala was about to pick up his duffel bag from where he originally put it, Kenny grabbed hold of Tala's shirt. Causing the red head to look down at the brunette beside him. "What the hell is it now?"  
  
Kenny blushed as he looked down, fiddling with the covers. "I was just hoping that. . .well. . ." The flush increased as he shyly rose his eyes up to look into Tala's azure eyes.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I was just hoping. . .that I could get a good-bye kiss, that's all. You don't really---" Kenny found a pair of lips against his for a brief moment before Tala pulled back a light look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"There now can I leave before you ask me for something else?" Tala replied picking up his bag and walking towards the door. He didn't see the smile or tears that Kenny had. If he had, Tala would more than likely have wished he had done it.  
  
"You can. Thank you Tala," Kenny said.  
  
Kenny wondered if maybe Tala was really beginning to change. Before Tala would have made more snide remarks and there would have been a slim chance that Kenny would have gotten a kiss like that. Maybe there was a chance Kenny could make it work between them after all. All he needed was for Tala to continue to change like he was doing now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai got up from his book to head towards the door as another knock sounded. Pulling the door open, he found Tala standing there with his duffel bag in hand. "Well, well, look who finally decides to show up. I was about ready to think that you died on your way over. Not that I would have cared."  
  
"Shut up," Tala said making his way past Kai to head into the living room. When Kai situated the lock back on his door and headed back to the living room, he found the red head sitting on one of his chairs. Kai went back to his previous chair, reopening his book to the page he had left off on.  
  
"Your room is down the hall, second door on the right. The bathroom is first door on the left. And make sure you stay out of my room, or I will cut your balls off. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Kai said glancing up at the red head after a minute of continuing to read. "If you need clothes ask."  
  
"Is that all?" Tala said in a bored tone. "You sound like someone's mother. That's quite vexing."  
  
"Well that's about it. You can fix your own meals when I'm not around too," Kai said. "And now that we have that settled out the way tell me, what took you so long?" Kai turned his page then looked back over to Tala who looked as if he had something in mind.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." A smirk rose to Tala's lips as he headed down the hall with his duffel bag. Kai's eyes narrowed as he placed his book down and stood up, following the red head. Catching up to him, Kai pushed the male against the wall, placing both hands on either side of Tala so he couldn't move; the smirk on Tala's face widened seeing the look in the auburn eyes of the dual haired male. "This reminds me of old times back at the abbey."  
  
"Don't start with me," Kai growled. "What did you do to Kenny? I swear if you hurt him Tala."  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't do much. We talked like you wanted. And I'm not go to kick him to the curve just yet." Tala leaned forward towards Kai's ear and whispered. "You have no idea how unbelievably tight he is. He reminds me of our times. Just the sweet sound of him crying my name. . ."  
  
"Would you mind moving your hand from out of my shirt?" Kai interrupted, pulling the male's hand out of his shirt.  
  
"Don't like my touch anymore?" Tala said as he tried to slide his hand into Kai's pants. Kai pulled away from the Russian male, his eyes like stones of fire.  
  
"Don't make me laugh. You don't really think I would want you, do you?" Kai scoffed. "Why don't you focus on keeping Kenny happy. I don't know what he could see in you, but that's not my call to dispute."  
  
"You know," Tala said, not liking what Kai just said. "I don't know what he sees in my either. He's both amusing, and annoying at the same time. No matter what I say, he continues to tell me he will love me and shit like that. Tell me Kai, does he have a wish to suffer the rest of his life with that sort of thinking?"  
  
Kai looked at the male with a short stare. "I think he's hoping to change your mind about his logic in thinking so."  
  
"Change my logic of thinking?" Could it really be true? Was that what was happening to him now?  
  
"Didn't you know? How stupid are you really? I thought you would have noticed the changes in yourself and not have someone else point it out to you. What you're doing is falling in love with him and trying to fight it," Kai smiled wickedly. "He's eating away at that frigid heart of yours and you haven't realized it yet."  
  
Tala's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to change. I'll never change and you know I won't allow it. So you can tell him that he should just stop trying now." With that, Tala headed down to the room that Kai had assigned him.  
  
Standing in the hallway there was something that the dual haired Bladebreaker team captain noticed. There was a flickering within the red head's eyes when he talked. There was conflicting emotions rising up in Tala. If it was what he thought it was. . .  
  
*Kenny I hope you can handle this on your own. I doubt I can make much of a difference in his decision to stay or leave in the future. *  
  
Tala, once he was away from Kai's line of sight, forced himself to shut down everything in his mind. He wasn't about to change his life because of some snot nosed little kid who wanted a romance out of him. Tala had sworn that after Bryan that those feelings rising up in him would never do so again. He was forgetting everything that had happened to him. He was forgetting who he was and slowly allowing that kid to change him.  
  
He admitted it now.  
  
He was letting that kid weave him into a nice little web. But that was not a web he wanted to be in.  
  
"How could I have become so soft? Over a kid too?" Tala cursed himself.  
  
All those times he gave in to those blue eyes or that smile Kenny graced him with served to weaken his wall of cold isolation. He wasn't about to end up like Kai. He was going to be who he was raised to be. Cold and completely ruthless. That was the only way he was going to survive this world. Love only enslaved those who let it and eventually got them killed.  
  
That's what happened to his mother after all. She should have just given him to Boris when he approached her. Because of her weak love for him she was now dead. Like he needed her now anyway. He had grown up to be someone who would not be brought down by that weight. Nor was he going to start being that sort of person. He had gotten by so far on his own, he would continue to. The world and everyone he came in contact with only wanted something from him after all.  
  
Kenny was no exception to the rule as he had first thought. The boy was the same as the rest. All that talk about love and crap was just talk in order to get Tala to trust him. He really wanted to change Tala into what he wanted. It wasn't because he loved him. No one could love someone like that much, but his mother. And look where it had gotten her. Kenny's words were just a front to make him into someone Tala did not want to be.  
  
Tala was not about to allow that. He would go back to who he use to be and no matter what the boy did, he would not change back into who he was becoming. No matter how many tears he shed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny stopped in the kitchen to grab some juice before leaving for school, but he came to a complete halt. Standing in his kitchen was not his mother. A girl of about eighteen with short brown hair with pink highlights stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand, a newspaper in her other hand. The girl was leaning against the counter.  
  
"Amy!" Kenny said shocked. "What are you doing here? Where are my parents?"  
  
The girl looked up from the paper. "Keep your pants on short stuff. Your mother sent me here to watch you for a few days. She and your dad had to go with my mom to check on gram over in Kyoto. She's starting to become more senile."  
  
"I would have rather Aunt Mimi send Jori than you," Kenny mumbled to himself. Kenny was not the type to hate anyone, but his oldest cousin Amy was the exception. She was rude thoughtless of others, very conceited, and was always evil to him. Her younger brother Jori, who was a year older than Kenny, got along better with Kenny.  
  
"What was that shrimp?" Her eyes cut him with dagger glares.  
  
"Nothing Amy. I was just wondering how Jori was doing?" Kenny said, not feeling like being hit by the older woman. Kenny knew from experience that she had a temper on her, and would not hesitate to hit him.  
  
"He finally got a girlfriend so you can stop drooling over him," Amy replied nastily. It had been Amy's own personal little joke for a long time that Kenny had a serious thing for Jori and how he would never be able to get her brother in bed with him.  
  
"I told you there was nothing between us! He's my cousin for sakes!" Kenny argued.  
  
"You're right. I don't know why Jori would like a little toad like you," Amy laughed wickedly. "I would doubt you knew where to put it in at anyhow."  
  
"I do too!" Kenny said hotly. The response brought mischief into her eyes as Kenny clamped his hand over his mouth. Turning towards the door, he started to head out.  
  
"So, you're not the innocent little brat I thought you were. I'm completely shocked you have balls after all. I wonder what your parents would say if they knew that you take it up the ass from guys. You know I've never been one to keep secrets very well. I may accidentally let it slip talking to them."  
  
Kenny narrowed his eyes. "You have proof of nothing."  
  
"I don't huh. Well that's okay. They'll still believe me. They know I would NEVER lie to them. So you might as well surrender to my demands."  
  
"I'm not going to let you push me around," Kenny hissed.  
  
"Oh, so you have a backbone now." Setting down her cup and paper the girl walked up to him. Kenny backed up against the wall, knowing she wasn't up to good. He had heard stories from Jori about how she caused loads of trouble at her school, but had other people take the blame for her. Looming over him, she studied Kenny. "So who have it to you? One of your little buddies?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you." Kenny flinched when her hand sailed across his cheek. Looking up with bewilderment he saw her snarling at him.  
  
"Who told you, you could talk back to me you little shit? I've broken twigs stronger than you. Don't mess with me Kenny. I can make your life a living hell while I'm here. Do you think I wanted to baby-sit your ass? My mother made me come here and do it. So while I'm here if you want to keep your ass then don't ever smart mouth me again. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Amy," Kenny said. The girl smiled, patting him on the head. God he hated her. Why was he always coming up on another obstacle when he just got passed one? Was it so hard for someone to give him a break once in a while?  
  
"Good now get out of my sight before I decide to hit you one more time," Amy smirked, moving away from him. "By the way, what is your little boyfriend like?"  
  
"Why?" He wondered if she would hit him for that remark.  
  
"I suppose it doesn't matter. Just didn't seem like that had class they sticking it to you," she said pulling out a cigarette from her shirt pocket. "Oh, and make sure you come straight home too. Or I'm going to use your head as a punching bag, understand?"  
  
"Yes Amy." Kenny headed out the door with his school bag. He had a bad feeling this wasn't going to be a good day. But he still could go see Tala before going directly home. If he could just be with Tala for a while everything would be fine, after all, Kenny was sure that the red head was finally understanding that he was in love with him, and Kenny wasn't going to change his mind about any of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hilary: What kind of turn of events are these?  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, just the kind of events I need to get this story back into feel. The next chapter is going to be explosive. That's all I'm going to say about it.  
  
Hilary: Okay that's not good.  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up and do the closing since I sent Tala on an errand.  
  
Hilary (indignant): Fine! The next chapter, which I'm sure has every evil intent of the author in it, should be out Sunday. And she hopes that everyone will review.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, you heard her, Sunday I'll be back with my next chapter. 


	18. Chapter 17

Rimnerel (laughing): Oh my god!  
  
Hilary: Exactly what are you laughing about?  
  
Rimnerel: My review count. I broke my quota! And by a poll of everyone, Amy is the bitch from hell and everyone wants to kick her ass!  
  
Kai (sitting in chair drinking Pepsi): I could have told you that when you first created her.  
  
Rimnerel: Kai! You're sitting through a chapter! Yeah! My favorite tragedy muse is here with us today everyone. Why don't you thank all the nice reviewers? A lot of them really touched my heart, and I thank them for the moving words.  
  
Kai (shrugging): Sure. She would like to thank Jay Kamiya, Satan, Ezj-Key, jen wit l n, Cat in the web, Unknown, Silverm, Merodi, Liika, B. Tiamat Atardecer, ShadowStatan, and Raven Star for all their thoughts and opinions.  
  
Rimnerel: And now without further wait, I present the next chapter, which is being graced by my favorite muse of all cause without tragedy and angst, I would write meaningless crap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny looked in the bathroom mirror at his reflection. With a sigh he cut the faucet back on trying to splash away the redness situated upon his cheek. Why did she have to hit him so hard on his way to school? The mark would go away eventually but having to answer all those questions about how he got it would not be pleasant. If word got back to his parents about Amy's abuse he would be dead.  
  
With another sad sigh Kenny turned off the sink faucet in the boy's bathroom in his school. Drying his face with a paper towel, he turned away from the mirror, heading back towards the door he first came in to. There was no use trying to force it to go away. Going outside, the young man's next destination was his classroom. Keeping his head low to avoid anyone seeing the red mark, he walked.  
  
"Hey Chief!" Tyson's voice echoed down the hall, calling the attention of a few students. "Hey, Chief, wait up for me!"  
  
The pounding of footsteps behind him announced Tyson's ever so loud appearance. A gust of wind drifted up as the blue haired teen stopped directly beside Kenny. With a slight glance up, he saw Tyson grinning at him.  
  
"Good morning Tyson," Kenny said.  
  
"What's up dude? Max and I went by your house to get you but some strange chick answered the door telling us you already left. She your babysitter or something?" Tyson inquired.  
  
"That's my older cousin Amy. She staying there with me for a few days until my parents gets back from visiting my grandmother. She is. . .well. . ." Kenny said in an edgy tone.  
  
"You don't like her or something?" Tyson said clasping his hands behind his head. "She bossy or likes to order you around?"  
  
Kenny rose his face to Tyson, showing the blue haired male the handprint that graced his left cheek. He could have sworn that Tyson's eyes widened to the size of beach balls as he looked at Amy's handiwork. "She's not only bossy, but she's always trying to get her way. She treats me like a slave. I use to be terrified of her."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"I really hate her, but I know that getting in a fight with her would end with me lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood. So, if I can just stay out of her way until my parents come back then I'm good," Kenny said.  
  
"You want to crash at my house until your parents come back?" Tyson suggested. "My grandpa would love to have you and Dizzi over. He's always complaining he doesn't have no one to play chess with, if you're there he won't worry me about it."  
  
"I wish I could, but she threatened me if I didn't come home immediately after school. Not that she cares, but my mom would get on her case about letting me go without knowing exactly who I'm with. If she gets in trouble that's my ass too," Kenny responded.  
  
"Dude, that's tough. Guess you and Zeo won't be going out until your parents get back then. That sucks. Well, let me get to class. See you later at lunch." Taking off down the hall to his class, Kenny waved for a brief second before realizing what Tyson just said.  
  
"WHAT! TYSON!" Kenny screamed after the blue haired male, but it was already too late for Tyson to hear him. Stopping in the hall he realized that. . . "He thinks that me and Zeo-"  
  
He had to clear that up immediately. But because fate would not allow misunderstandings to be cleared up, the bell rang for the period to begin. With a start the brunette rushed to class, taking his class, taking his seat just as the homeroom teacher walked into the room.  
  
Looking around he found Zeo wave at him with one of his bright, cheery smile on his face. Kenny smiled at the male. He was glad that Zeo was still in good spirits about the whole incident the previous day. The green haired male deserved to be with someone who could love him back. Kenny hoped that Zeo found the perfect person in the end. Hopefully. . .everything for everyone would turn out al right in the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dude that is seriously brutal. You could have fought back," Max grimaced, looking at the handprint that was only now starting to fade. "That was really mean of her to do that."  
  
"Telling your parents will only get you beat up more right?" Zeo questioned sitting on Tyson's left hand side by Max as the four of them ate lunch together. Hilary was off with one of her friends doing some work for the next class, leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves."  
  
"Exactly," Kenny said.  
  
"Seriously you should teach her a lesson or at least get Dizzi to videotape her hitting you. Then show it to your parents and watch her take the heat," Tyson stated.  
  
"Wow, Tyson, you actually have a brilliant idea for one," Max teased.  
  
"Yeah I---hey! Are you trying to say I'm dumb or something Max?" Tyson flushed angrily.  
  
"No such thing. Just that on average you say some interesting things that no one else could possibly have thought up," Max remarked.  
  
"Translation, yes Tyson you are dumb," Zeo grinned. Tyson turned to the green haired young man who spoke and shoved a tuna roll in his mouth. Zeo mumbled something between chewing that no one but Tyson seemed to understand.  
  
"Yeah and you know it's not polite to talk with your mouth full. What do you think Chief thinks of you now," beamed Tyson. The remark caused Zeo to choke and Kenny to flush red. While Tyson sat back laughing, Max had to whack Zeo on the back to get the tuna down. "Why you getting so choked up for?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'what do you think Chief thinks' Tyson!" Zeo exclaimed.  
  
"It's just as it sounds," Tyson remarked.  
  
"What are you talking about Tyson?" questioned Max.  
  
"I'm talking about those two," the male indicated to Zeo and Kenny. "You won't believe who went on a date yesterday without telling everyone they were dating."  
  
"You mean. . ." Max looked from one to the other, not believing it. Max thought for sure that Kenny would only want to be with Tala. "Kenny I thought you were in love with---" Max promptly shut up before letting it slip. Tyson did not know yet and he did not know if Zeo knew about the red head.  
  
"What was that Max? You know something?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Um nothing! I'm just talking out the side of my head," Max said nervously.  
  
"Max?" Kenny wondered if the blonde knew his secret. He watched a smile rise to Max's lips as the blond nodded. Tyson squinted at the two. They were holding information from him.  
  
"You guys are wrong. You're withholding information. What is it, spit it out," Tyson demanded.  
  
"We'll tell you another time," Max grinned.  
  
"So what you guys are communicating is that Kenny has been cheating on Zeo! Right in front of us too!" Tyson exclaimed in a melodramatic nature. "How could you Kenny! Are you trying to break his heart?"  
  
"Um Tyson. . ." Zeo started.  
  
"I know that it hurts Zeo. You can cry on my---" Zeo shoved a sushi roll in Tyson's mouth to shut him up.  
  
"What I was trying to say before the melodrama, is that it was just one date. And I'm sure we won't have another one. He's already in love with someone else. I wouldn't try to take him away from his loved one," Zeo said with a soft smile.  
  
"Dude! Unrequited love!" Tyson said as he swallowed the sushi roll. Zeo felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. "Our lives are completely like a romance manga! So it's a love tri---" Zeo shoved another roll in Tyson's mouth shaking his head.  
  
"That's enough out of you Tyson. You have to turn everything into a drama?" Zeo sighed.  
  
"That's Tyson for you. He lives to say and do things like that," Max said.  
  
Turning his eyes back on the brunette he wondered if Tala felt anything at all for Kenny. The young man seemed so cheerful today despite his cousin. It wasn't in the things he said, more like his aura. It projected warmth and happiness, not the same nervous anxiety as before. There was still some nervousness, but it was a different kind. Could things have really changed so much between them over such a short amount of time? He guessed it could. There was no other explanation for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kenny," Max said running up to the male. Kenny turned his attention to his friend who stopped by the brunette's locker. "I was wondering. . .you weren't going straight home yet were you?"  
  
"Well. . .no. I was heading by Kai's apartment," Kenny admitted, knowing that it was no use for him to continue to lie to Max.  
  
After all, he already knew about him and Tala. The only people he would have to get around to telling were Ray and Tyson. He wasn't sure how either would take it. Especially with Tyson being so melodramatic at times. Then it was still a toss up about letting his parents know the truth. He wasn't sure how either would handle the news. Not very well probably.  
  
"Going to visit Tala? Doesn't surprise me that Kai would take him in to keep him out of trouble," Max remarked.  
  
"Yeah. I can just tell Amy that the teacher wanted me to help one of the students in my class if I had a moment. I'm sure she won't hit me too much for that reason, right?" Kenny wondered. "If it gets hectic I'll probably find my way to your place or Tyson's and hide out there until my parents come back."  
  
"Or you can hide out with Tala," Max beamed causing the brunette to turn as red as a tomato. The blond Bladebreaker laughed, shaking his head. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. If he makes you happy then that's the best thing in the world. I'll keep Kai away for a few so you guys can have fun. Just make sure you stay safe." Shoving something into Kenny's hand, Max headed off with a way.  
  
Looking down at the plastic pieces of paper in his hand, Kenny's coloring shot to a whole different level. Shoving the condoms in his pocket Kenny started out on his way. Despite the fact that he was still embarrassed he thanked God that Tyson had not decided to make one of his ghostly appearances right as Max was handing him the condoms. Nothing would have been said to dissuade the blue haired male from his relentless teasing.  
  
Kenny thought about what Max had said. He was actually extremely happy for a change. Tala had found a place in his heart and nothing could make him leave it. The only thing Kenny wondered was if Tala kept him in his heart. That was the only real thing left to ask. Kenny thought kept him busy allowing his feet to carry him the six blocks that Kai's apartment was.  
  
Kenny had been there a couple of times with the other Bladebreakers. Even now it still amazed the male that Kai had managed to get his grandfather to let him live on his own. No one ever found out what Kai had said to get Voltaire to do so and probably would never find out. Kai still had his secrets he was not willing to tell.  
  
Taking the elevator up the fifth floor, he walked down the hall to the second door on the right. With a knock he awaited the red haired male. After a minute he knocked again. He wondered if Tala was asleep. Or maybe he was out on the balcony. Just as he was about to knock a third time the door opened. Standing behind it was Tala wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else.  
  
"Oh just you," Tala said heading back to wherever he was. Kenny stopped into the apartment, taking off his shoes, and setting his bag down, he followed Tala. Not clear if the male was happy or not to see him.  
  
"Tala, what do you mean it's just me?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"Just as it sounds," Tala said in a neutral tone. He wasn't about to fall in that boy's trap again. "It's you."  
  
"How was your day?" Kenny said trying to be as cheerful as possible to break into Tala's frigid mood. "I can't stay too long today. My parents are out of town and my cousin was sent to watch me. She's a real bitch and threatening to hurt me if I didn't come straight home. So I can only stay for a bit."  
  
He followed Tala into the room he was occupying. The bed in the room was huge and took up some room, probably big enough to house both of them and maybe a third person. Kenny seated himself on the end; Tala flopped down on it like he had been doing before interrupted. He closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"So you're risking your personal safety to see me. Cute, kid."  
  
"Tala. I thought that we could. . ." A blush colored Kenny's cheeks as he looked down at his nervous hands.  
  
"Fuck?" Tala ended Kenny's sentence, keeping his eyes shut so not to see the look on the male's face.  
  
"Well." Kenny wouldn't have put it in those words, but he did want Tala to be with him again. Whenever they did it, Kenny felt that much closer to the red head.  
  
"Yes, no, what?" Tala said. "It makes no difference to me if you want me to or not. I can find a piece of ass somewhere else if I'm horny enough."  
  
Kenny didn't know what was wrong with Tala today, but Kenny didn't want the male to go back to being so cold. He was becoming use to the other Tala. Crawling up to where Tala laid, Kenny leaned down kissing the male. Maybe if he got Tala motivate he would see the softer side he was falling in love with more and more. Tala resisted the urge to respond to that shy, pleading kiss. He was not about to fall in that trap.  
  
When Kenny realized that Tala was not about to respond, he pulled back. Looking down at the male who was now looking up at him. "Why are you being so cold to me today? Have I done something wrong Tala?"  
  
"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. Or maybe I'm just tired of you clinging to me. It's really annoying and I'm sick of it," Tala said in an even tone. "I found you amusing at first, but now you're just a pest. Why don't you find that little green haired kid and cling onto him?"  
  
"You told me that---" Kenny started. What was Tala doing? It was as if. . .what they had, that level of intimacy that Kenny knew Tala felt, was starting to slip away. "You said you would never let me to Zeo. You told me that I'm yours."  
  
Looking Kenny straight in the eye, Tala sat up, putting on a perfect scowl. "And you believed me? I said it so you would shut up and because I was horny. I don't care about you."  
  
"That's not true!" Kenny said. "I can see it in your eyes. Why are you saying all of this to me when it's not true? I know that when I'm here with you, you're at ease. The same thing applies to me. You make me---"  
  
"Just shut up! I'm tired of listening to this dribble. You know what love does? It gets you killed. How can you care about someone who doesn't care one bit if you live or die? You idiot. Logic like that is what makes you prey for predators," Tala spat.  
  
"Tala. . .you know you're just trying to fool yourself," Kenny said quietly. "You don't really believe that do you?"  
  
Growling, Tala grabbed Kenny's arm, yanking him to him. Kenny tried to pull back as Tala relentlessly kissed him. There was no passion within the kiss. Kenny felt himself pushed back onto the bed, Tala climbing over him. Pulling back from the brutality of the kiss, he forced on the brunette, Tala looked down at Kenny. Forcing himself not to see what was there. To feel cold and empty of emotions as he had been taught to by Boris. Maybe if he showed this kid-no matter the consequences-he would understand. After all, he did bring this on himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hilary (screaming): WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO KENNY?!?!  
  
Rimnerel (lounging in a chair): What does it look like is about to happen?  
  
Kai: Well, so you are going through with that idea after all.  
  
Hilary (shouting at Kai): As her muse you should be discouraging her against this type of behavior!  
  
Kai: Whatever. The next chapter will be out in Thursday.  
  
Rimnerel: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. 


	19. Chapter 18

Rimnerel: Well, another lovely day!  
  
Hilary (_): I am very upset that you act like nothing is happening.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, you still made over the ending of the last chapter. I have good reason for all that I do. (sees Kai) Hey! You're here for another chapter!  
  
Kai: I had nothing better to do. So yes I came back. (look over chapter) I see you added in the whole psychological thing you were going over with Nakoruru the other day.  
  
Rimnerel: Yep! Since my sister is currently taking Psychology, I decided to use a bit of stuff. I would love to thank Angevar, Nameless, Raven Star, Merodi, Silverm, FREAK014, Aceyl, Cat in the web, and B. Tiamat Atardecer for their reviews.  
  
On another note, for anyone that's reading About Last Night also, I had to stopped that one for a week because I lost the inspiration for the chapter, but I promise to have it back up next week so I can finish it out and start on another story. Oh, and Angevar, Zeo is this cute green haired kid from season 2 of Beyblade who befriends Tyson (his idol) and the other Breakers, and eventually meets up with Tyson in a tournament. If I had pics of the kid, I would send them to you, but currently I don't. Now on to the story! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny's heart rate skyrocketed through the roof as he stared up at Tala whose eyes were completely blank. He wasn't about to do what Kenny thought he was. . .was he? Not after everything they had been through? Not after all the time spent getting to know each other? This really wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Tala would never put him through something as horrendous as this. It had to be a bad dream. It just had to be.  
  
"Tala. . .Tala don't look at me like this please," Kenny pleaded as Tala undid Kenny's pants. Kenny had no use of his hands since they were pinned down to the bed in a vice grip above his head. "Please Tala don't do this. I know you really don't want to."  
  
"How do you know what I want? You have no fucking clue who I really am, or what I want kid," Tala said angrily, yanking Kenny's pants down once getting the belt undone. He wasn't about to look the brunette straight in the eyes. He would fall victim to that look once again.  
  
If he could just focus on obtaining a hard on things would go smoothly. He didn't know why it was so difficult. He wanted to do this. He didn't care about this kid so it should be easy to do this without feeling anything.  
  
It should have been. . .  
  
But it wasn't easy. His heart clenched in his chest for some unexplained reason. Just the sound of Kenny's voice calling his name in that terrified, pleading manner turned his stomach.  
  
Why?  
  
Why couldn't he?  
  
Why?  
  
"Tala, look at me, please," Kenny whispered. He felt the grip on his hands loosen as Tala's entire body began shivering involuntarily. Kenny watched subconscious tears form in the male's eyes as he finally stared down at Kenny. Breaking his hands free from where they had been pinned, Kenny reached up touching his fingertips to the streaking tears. "It's okay, you can break free from whatever pain is holding you captive."  
  
"Damn you. Why? Why won't you just understand?" Tala replied. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? I don't love you! Stop looking at me with those damn loving eyes!"  
  
"Tala. . ."  
  
"Just shut the fuck up!" Tala screamed. "Dammit, just go the hell away."  
  
"I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes Tala. I'm not going to leave you." Kenny watched the shimmering in Tala's eyes continue for what seemed like an eternity. A fierce conflict going on, until eventually Tala's eyes became completely blank. "Tala?"  
  
Climbing from underneath the red head he started to reach for him when Tala's hand smacked his away. The tears that had been there stopped automatically, as if some leaky faucet had been fixed suddenly. Cold, emotionless azure eyes shifted to Kenny in a slow burning gleam. The very look in his eyes froze Kenny down to the marrow. That look he had seen only once. And that had been back in Russia during the World Championships.  
  
"Tala."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in the hallway waiting for the young man who was looking down at his shoes to come inside. The clock on the wall read 7:38 in the evening. She knew for sure that his school had let out at four that evening. When the male showed no signs of coming inside, an impatient scowl appeared as she walked out on the porch dragging the young man inside. Slamming the door shut she hitched Kenny up against a wall.  
  
"Where have you been you little shit? You're three hours late! Your mom called me hours ago asking what you were doing. I told her you were over one of your little friends' houses. You better call her or it's your ass," Amy hissed shoving him away from her.  
  
"I will, I promise," Kenny said, his head still low as he walked past her.  
  
"Hold on one second," Amy said as she grabbed him again, pushing him against a wall. She looked down at him, then noticed the handprint on his arm. "What's that on your arm?"  
  
"It's nothing," Kenny said, not wanting to talk about any of it.  
  
"Tell me Kenny," she demanded. "If your parents come home to find bruises on you, it's my ass. So tell me where you got it from."  
  
"I said no where! Now leave me alone!" Snatching away from her, Kenny took off up the stairs to his room. Once inside, he locked his door, dropping all his belongings beside him. Leaning against the door, he tried to stop the rise of emotion that was starting to surface.  
  
"Kenny?" Dizzi asked coming online.  
  
Kenny did not answer her as he slid to the ground, drawing himself into a small ball with his knees to his chest and his head resting on his drawn up knees. For a long time he stayed like this, refusing to answer Dizzi's questions. His bit beast soon became worried, and was at ends to know what was wrong with him.  
  
"Dizzi. . ." Kenny finally responded.  
  
"Yes? What is it? Did something happen today? You can tell me anything. Just please let me in. This isn't like you at all."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're not fine. People who are fine don't act like you're acting," Dizzi stated.  
  
"No really, I'm fine now. I know that he didn't mean any of it. You could tell, as if a switch came on. His eyes were so different both times," Kenny said finally lifting his head from his knees. A small sad smile rested on his lips. "Everything's fine now."  
  
He had once come across studies in different types of books where a person had two or more types of personalities, which occurred during changes in their lives. The occurrences of these personalities often occurred when least expected. These separations of the personality sometimes are accompanied with temporary memory lose due to the change in identity, or a sense of losing control over one's own behavior. Was that what happened to Tala?  
  
"What do you mean he didn't mean it? Who? Are you talking about Tala? What did he do to you?" Dizzi screeched. "If he hurt you I'll rip out his heart while it's beating!"  
  
"I told you everything is fine. In his eyes you could tell he didn't mean it." Kenny looked at his computer.  
  
"Kenny, I don't know what you're talking about, but he hurt you didn't he. Don't make excuses for him! I forbid you to see him again," Dizzi said hotly.  
  
"He. . .he told me he never wanted to see me again," Kenny whispered. His eyes misted as he remembered the words. They had cut through him like a knife; worst than anything Tala had ever said or done.  
  
"Good riddance then!"  
  
"But. . ." Yet Kenny could not forget the emotion flicker through those blue eyes. It was that little action that made Kenny realized just how lost Tala really was. It also reminded the young man of that he still loved Tala.  
  
"What do you mean but? Forget him!"  
  
"But his eyes said different from his mouth. He was afraid. Dizzi. . .Dizzi please help me," Kenny whispered.  
  
"Kenny." A soft glow enveloped his computer as something emerged from it. The object, that same glowing woman with golden hair, floated over to him. Her golden eyes held sympathy for her young master. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt his shoulder shake violently. "It's okay. I'm here."  
  
"Dizzi, why is it so hard to hate him? Why can't everything be all right? I love him so much that. . ." Kenny choked, feeling the words became thick in his throat. Why was he so in love with Tala that it didn't matter what he did as long as Kenny could be with him? "I still love him, so why? I can't-"  
  
"You can forgive him for anything he's done, can't you?" Dizzi sighed. "How can I break his hold on your heart? How can I free your mind from the spell he cast on you? I probably won't be able to stop you from going to see him will I?" She drew his head against her. "You're so stubborn at times, but so brave to continue despite how much pain he's cause you. I promise to continue watching over you for as long as I'm allowed."  
  
Dizzi had a feeling that whatever happened was tearing her young master's heart in two with some conflict. Whatever it was hurt him because Tala continued to push him away. Love seemed to find it amusing to twist his heart into such difficult knots. She hoped that Kenny was able to withstand all of it. It would truly put to the test his love for Tala.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala sat on the edge of the bed, his entire body shaking. He saw nothing as he stared at the wall. He had made his eyes blind to everything around him. His body felt like ice, as if he was in a huge freezer for several hours. Nothing seemed to connect. He sat in a dreamlike state, not realizing what time it was. His subconscious had a hand in this. The human body and mind were remarkable pieces of work after all. The body could function one minute, then shut down completely on its own free will the next.  
  
The body and mind focused emotions also. Even the emotionless states were exercised by something having to do with the body and mind. What had made him think his body would cooperate with him when he was around Kenny. The name turned his stomach and he felt another wave of nausea rose into the back of this throat. Why wasn't his mind allowing him to forget about it now, like it did. . .  
  
Heading to the bathroom, he all but made it to the toilet before bile came up once again. For a long minute Tala stayed huddled against the toilet vomiting. It was all because of the battle between what his heart screamed for, his mind was indecisive about, and his emotions hurtling towards things finally waged war. The end result of all this was a dangerous subconscious learned from being at the abbey which arose to settle things. Because of it, he now felt nausea each time thoughts of Kenny came up.  
  
Guilt, shame, and self-disgust swept over him once he looked down into those wide teary eyes. All he had been able to say was that he never wanted to see him again. He doubted Kenny would want to for a while anyway. Some thing in him told that the brunette Bladebreaker would be back. Maybe it was a look in the boy's eyes. Or maybe his own heart's wishful hoping. Hoping he would finally stop running away from everything.  
  
He had to admit it to himself. There was no denying what obviously he knew to be true. Somehow, some way he was starting to become attached to Kenny. He wanted the male to save him. Ease did overcome him whenever the brunette was around. The time he spent with the male ran deeper than what he admitted. Even the little jealous streak submitted into his personality directed all arrows towards feelings associated with want and affection. Yet now he had fucked all that up.  
  
*You brought this on yourself. * His brain scolded. *You thought it would be easy to just turn and walk away when you wanted to stop playing with him. *  
  
"Shut up," Tala muttered into the toilet. He knew he would never be able to face that young man again. The crushing weight on his soul would never allow. Nor could he allow it. This place, where his head and heart was, was not the place he should be. He could not fall in love with Kenny for the most obvious reason of all. He was who he was and that could not be changed because Kenny wanted him to. All he could do now was leave. That was all he could do for that young man and himself.  
  
*Do you really want to continue running from human contact? You may have screwed up, but time heals all wounds? * Another part of his brain stated. This was the side that now chose to subside in his conscious. It was also this side that wanted more than anything to fall in love with Kenny. *Can you honestly expect everything will change because you leave? You ran your entire life. Stop running and accept it! *  
  
"Accept it? I won't. I have no right to accept anything that has never belonged to me," Tala whispered. "I can't take what I can never hope to have now."  
  
*If that's your logic of thinking then you'll always be alone and empty. *  
  
Tala didn't respond to the voice in his head. Another wave of nausea arose and no matter how much he hoped to keep it down, it still came up. If he were to be alone, would it at least stop the suffocating pain in his chest?  
  
The next morning Kenny heard the phone ringing down the hall. Lifting his head up from his pillow, he looked at the clock. He rubbed his red eyes from the hours of crying he had done in Dizzi's arms to look at the clock to make sure he was seeing the right time. Sure enough, the clock did read 6: 15. Didn't normal people sleep at this time? Debating on whether to stay in bed or get up and answer the phone, the young man finally decided to get up. It had to be important if someone was making house calls this early.  
  
Walking down the hall, he answered the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Kenny, sorry to wake you up. I have something to tell you," Kai's voice came in. It would have to be someone like Kai who always seemed to be up along with the sun.  
  
"Kai, couldn't it have waited another hour and a half?" Kenny said, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"I thought you would want to know immediately."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
There was a short pause before Kai spoke. "Tala's gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Scandal! Hey, wouldn't it have been funny if Kai had told Kenny that Tala was dead instead of gone? That would have just ended everything there.  
  
Hilary (shouting): That's still bad! And what happened to Kenny!  
  
Kai: That we won't tell, at least for a while. Speculations of rape currently are interesting, but. . .  
  
Rimnerel (^v^): I'll never tell! So when does the next chapter come out Kai baby?  
  
Kai: If you never call me that again, you'll leave. The next chapter is out Monday.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, you heard Kai. Monday, so until then I'll let everyone think of tasty ideas of what could have happened to Kenny which cause Tala to be sick. See ya. 


	20. Chapter 19

Rimnerel: Okay, I want to clear things up for everyone who may be confused. This chapter was suppose to be chapter 21, but now it's like chapter 20. That's because ff.net took out my introduction chapter. This story still has as many chapters as before, just no introduction chapter anymore.  
  
Hilary: And next you're going to tell everyone exactly what you did to Kenny!  
  
Rimnerel (smirks): Hey, ask my two very favorite muses about that. They had more influence from the shadows than Kai did. He just followed along with the idea.  
  
Hilary (~_~): Please don't tell me you mean "maniac" and "bondage?"  
  
Rimnerel: Sephiroth and Nakago, yes I do. You do remember that they are my ever constant muses who I choose not to have around or everything I write would be desolation and sorrow. So let's get started with the reviews.  
  
Thanks to B. Tiamat Atardecer, DarkNight, Jay Kamiya, Raven Star, FREAKO14 (by the way, where did you get plushies of me from? 0_0), BlackDragon, Silverm, and jen wit l n. Oh and Merodi, I sent you a note about the change. ^_^ Okay now everyone enjoy the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny hadn't heard right. He hadn't, he told himself over and over again as he stood with the phone to his ear. It was just a joke. Kai had to be joking with him. That had to be it. Tala really wasn't gone. Not like that. He couldn't leave. Not after Kenny made a promise to himself to stay by Tala no matter what he did. No matter what Tala said, Kenny had come to a solid standing that he wasn't going to leave Tala's side for nothing. This had to be a very bad joke or a dream.  
  
Kenny closed his eyes, counting backwards before asking the voice on the other end of the phone line to repeat the words. This time he would hear them correctly.  
  
"Kai. . .you're joking about Tala right? Please tell me you're joking or this is a really bad dream that I'm going to wake up from soon."  
  
"No Kenny. It's not a joke," Kai said.  
  
"Then this is a bad dream. I'll wake up from it soon," Kenny whispered. His eyes misting with wetness.  
  
"It's not a dream either. I'm sorry Kenny."  
  
"But. . .how. . .how are you so sure?" Kenny was aware he was gripping the phone to his ear, but he couldn't help it. He had to be sure, certain that Tala wasn't just messing with his head once again.  
  
"I was heading out for my morning run. The door to the room he was using was open. I went inside and found his things gone. I have no idea when he left, but it had to be some time after I went to bed last night. I doubt he would wait until dawn to sneak off," Kai stated.  
  
"We have to go search for him. We found him last time, we can find him again," Kenny said. "If we hurry-"  
  
"You know he's gone. Stop it now," Kai interrupted. "I know you're upset- "  
  
"How do you know how I feel?" Kenny snapped. "You have Max and Tyson has Ray. How can any of you possibly understand how I'm feeling now! If you aren't going to help me find him, then I'll do it myself."  
  
Slamming the phone down, Kenny hurried back to his room, pulling off his sleepers and putting on a pair of pants. He couldn't believe Kai! The one person he thought he could put his trust in to help him was not the friend Kenny thought he was. If Kai wasn't going to help him then fine, he could bring Tala back himself, without Kai's help. If he hurried he was sure he could find Tala. The male had no money to catch any planes or trains, so he would be on foot. The red head couldn't have gotten too far on foot by now.  
  
*Not unless he started early last night. Then by now he could be out of town. * His brain countered.  
  
"Shut up!" Kenny told it. It wasn't true. He wouldn't believe it. Tala could still be found. He wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
*Why are you kidding yourself? You know Kai's right. Why are you fighting it now? The battle's over already. *  
  
"Please no. . .just let me look." Kenny slumped down on his bed feeling the energy leave his body. He knew both Kai and his brain were correct. Tala was gone by now. And it was all Kenny's fault. It had to be his fault; Tala wouldn't have left otherwise. He pushed Tala to that point and now he was gone. "No. . .please come back Tala."  
  
Placing his face in his hands, the young man felt the first shock wave of emotion hit. It came small, like an ocean wave rolling over the toes of individuals standing at the water's beginning motions towards the beach. Eventually the waves grew bigger and bigger until they were a tsunami. Crashing violently into the beach.  
  
A torrent of tears pooled into his hands, then leaked into his lap. Why was this entire thing happening to him? What did he do to deserve such unnecessary pain? He had been a good person hadn't he? Always polite to everyone around him and modest about things, rather than being outspoken he kept comments to himself when he felt them inappropriate. Never complained about anything really and yet life was throwing him coconuts. He couldn't go through the day with this on his back. He would surely break down before the morning was over. Right now all he wanted was to be left alone. With what little control he had left to function, Kenny got up to lock his door.  
  
Dragging himself back to his bed, he collapsed onto it, his moans of anguish muffled by the pillow. So this was how it all was going to end? If Kenny had known he would have been with Tala more. At least he would have had more memories worth holding on to. Nor would he have pushed the male so hard, or whined for his attention so often.  
  
"Tala why did you leave me? I forgave you for yesterday. Why?" Kenny moaned into his pillow, unable to get a grip on his rising sorrow. What was hurting him the most was the silent leave. Kenny never managed to get him to say he loved Kenny.  
  
Because of that it was as if he and Kenny were meaningless to each other. That had to be a lie. Surely Tala didn't think of Kenny only as a sex partner. There was more. It was in his eyes yesterday. That flicker of emotion that with time would be constant. Kenny didn't understand why then life chose to allow this to happen.  
  
Was it already preordained that Tala would leave, taking Kenny's heart with him? Leaving Kenny to attempt running after him, but his feet becoming glued to the ground? Was the world and those that controlled fate that cruel? Cruel enough to shatter his heart this way? He hated the world then if it were true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shinoda." The teacher looked over to Kenny's seat, which was empty. "Odd, he's usually here. Oh well." The teacher marked the boy absent and continued to call roll. Zeo looked over to Hilary, who shrugged, puzzled at Kenny's absence also. He was always at school unless the Bladebreakers had a tournament. And both were sure that there would have been talk about a tournament approaching by now.  
  
Maybe Tyson and Max knew what was up. Time in class seemed to tick away slowly, as if wanting to prevent the two from discovering Kenny's whereabouts. Finally when time could hold them back no longer, class let out for lunch. The two immediately went searching for the other two Bladebreakers. Zeo and Hilary found them seated under a tree, Tyson trying to steal a chocolate muffin that Max had.  
  
"Hey guys," Zeo called to the two. Tyson and Max looked up, waving at the two to come sit down with them.  
  
"Hey, have you and Max seen Kenny? He wasn't in class today," Hilary said.  
  
"Well. . .actually, your guess is as good as ours," Max said. "We went by his house this morning, but his cousin told us she thought he left already."  
  
"But if he left where is he now?" Zeo wondered.  
  
"Don't know, but his cousin said the phone rang early this morning around because it woke her up and she heard Kenny talking to someone and that he said he was going out to do something. Then she went back to sleep because she figured he wasn't coming back," Tyson said. "I was thinking he went to see you, but since you're asking that must mean no."  
  
"So Kenny's missing?" Hilary said worried.  
  
"I don't think missing. Maybe he just needs to be alone for a bit," Max said. He wondered if Kenny might be off with Tala. Not that it was a problem, but Max wished Kenny had let someone know his plans. It was okay to be a little risky in life, but not to be foolish. Maybe Kai had an idea about it. After all, Tala was Kai's houseguest for a small duration.  
  
"Wants to be alone for a bit? What do you mean he wants to be alone? You know something don't you Max?" Tyson stated, giving his friend a suspicious stare. "You are keeping something from me, I just know it. So you might as well spill the beans now."  
  
"I can't quite yet," Max said. "Not unless Kenny says I can. Or you figure it out yourself."  
  
"You guys really burn me up when you keep things from me. I bet if you know it, then Kai and Ray know too. Don't they?" Tyson crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Actually Ray doesn't know. Kai, yes. . .but he didn't tell me. I figured it out myself. I'm sure that Kenny will tell you and Ray real soon." Max left out that Zeo knew because Tyson would prod the other until the poor young man was made to tell him. Then Tyson would take it all out of proportion when they found Kenny. And they would not hear the end of it for a while.  
  
"So you and Kai know. Why didn't Kenny tell Ray and me too," Tyson asked.  
  
"Because you would take it to the extreme and then go ballistic if you had known from the beginning," Max said. "Believe me, it's not as light as you think it is. I think I might be taking it too lightly myself. Obviously I don't know all of it. The only one that probably has any real idea of the whole story is Kai. So you shouldn't be mad."  
  
"That's easy for you to say because you already know. Ray and I have no clue what it is," Tyson huffed.  
  
What Tyson didn't know was that he was going to learn part of it sooner than he expected to, because that afternoon when Max and Tyson headed out of the school, they found Kai and Ray waiting for them. Kai looked a bit agitated by something, while Ray seemed oblivious to why he was there with Kai. Max had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he studied Kai's expression.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Afternoon training?" Tyson asked, walking up to Kai who opened his eyes to look at Max and Tyson. He frowned when he obviously didn't see Kenny with them.  
  
"Kenny not with you?" Kai inquired.  
  
"Speaking of Kenny, what is this about you and Max knowing something about him that you haven't told me and Ray?" Tyson demanded. "I think both Ray and I should know too."  
  
"Tyson, I'm going to say this currently. That's not important right now. Just tell me if you've seen Kenny any time today," Kai said.  
  
"No, he wasn't. His cousin said he left this morning some time early after talking with someone on the phone," Max stepped in before Tyson could add in more of his two cents. His eyes became worried as he stared at Kai. What was going on? Was Kenny really missing now?  
  
"Shit." Kai ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "This is not good. Let's just hope he's at home by now. Or that he never left."  
  
"Why? What's up?" Ray replied his voice coloring with concern.  
  
"I called Kenny this morning," Kai remarked.  
  
"You were the one that called him?" Tyson said. "What did you say to him?"  
  
"I told you that isn't important right now. What is important is finding him if he isn't locked away in his room. Now let's go, hopefully he's in his room."  
  
"Hold on one second Kai!" Tyson shouted grabbing the male by the shirt. Kai looked down at the blue haired male with a rose brow. "Before we go searching all over the city for Kenny or whatever, you have to let us in on what's going on. He's our friend too, and we know you're worried about him as much as we are. So what is it that you and Max know?"  
  
Kai, knowing that Tyson was going to be annoying and stubborn until he found out what was going on, growled with defeat and impatience. He wanted to make sure that Kenny was all right now. "Fine, I called him this morning to tell him about something I discovered. He's not thinking clearly right now and might be doing what I think he's doing. He got angry with me and I don't know if he is around town or his house."  
  
"Okay, so what id you tell him?"  
  
"I told him that Tala was gone," Kai said. "Now let's get going."  
  
"What does Tala leaving have to-" Tyson started.  
  
"Will you just shut the hell up right now and bring your ass on? If Kenny gets himself lost trying to hunt down that idiot then I'm not going to be in too compliant a mood to finish this conversation. Now shut up and move out," Kai snapped. That managed to shut Tyson up for now, but it would not be long before his persistence came back. Kai just hoped that Kenny was still at him house. That was his main concern. He would deal with Tala later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy opened the door to find a dual haired young man standing on the doorstep of the Shinoda household. Behind him were the two boys from that morning, and a Chinese young man with gold eyes. Amy turned her attention to the tall sexy young man in front of her. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Do you know if Kenny actually left this morning or not? Did he come home any time today?" the young man asked her.  
  
"What do you mean? How should I know? I'm just here until his parents come home. Do you think I keep him in my back pocket," Amy snipped. She didn't like the tone he had with her. She was the only one around here who had the authority to talk to anyone like that. Who was he to catch a tone like that with her?  
  
"Kai, that's his cousin," the blond kid remarked.  
  
"Kai? You mean leader of the Bladebreakers?" Amy inquired.  
  
"Exactly. Also the exact same team your cousin happens to be part of. You know, if you're supposed to be watching over him while his parents are gone you're doing one hell of a job," Kai spat. "Do you realize that he could be somewhere across town or locked away in his room threatening not to come out? Or maybe you don't care."  
  
"What if I don't kid," Amy said, stepping up to his challenge. "Do you think I want to watch the kid? He's a pain in the ass."  
  
"Oh, so these are your real colors. If that's the case, then why don't you ship your ass out of here now and let things continue its descent into hell," Kai said.  
  
"How dare you-" Amy started.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes, one of his infamous Kai smirks rising to his lips. "I dare because I can see the type of bitch you are. You pretend to be sweet and innocent around authority figures but the minute you're around peers you let your bitter heart strike out at everyone around you. I'm sure that no one would want to care about a thorn like you, which is what you've wanted because your heart has finally gotten to the point that you can lash out without remorse anymore. Those closest to you more specifically get hurt, or should I say those that try to tolerate you. Am I right?"  
  
Amy's face turned bright red as she tried to glare daggers at Kai, but all of them fell short under his icy disposition towards her. How could he come out of no where and speak to her like that. She hated him. Hated him for all that he said. "You-"  
  
"What? Bastard? That I may be sometimes, but only because of people like you. Tell me, have you ever sat down and tried to get to know Kenny? You probably think he's a weak little pain in the ass. I use to think that way, but as I got to know him I recognized qualities about him that I doubt you know exist. Or maybe you have and that's why you're pushing him away. Is that it? Afraid that you're cold, damn heart might actually want to feel something? Damn I hate people like you," Kai said with disgust.  
  
Amy stood there for a long minute trying to come up with something to say. Her hands were clenched at her side, and her entire body shook. She hated him truly and deeply. How could he have said all those things with such audacity?  
  
Kai's eyes flickered over her. "Have nothing more to say? Good. Now would you like to step aside and let me find out if he's here or not. Or should we stand here some more and go over more about you? It's your call."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Damn, Kai's mean! But I think Amy had that coming to her.  
  
Hilary: Sometimes I forget Kai could make a grizzly bear cry. But she did deserve that for hurting Kenny two chapters ago. So what's next?  
  
Rimnerel (blinks): Wait. . .I just noticed that you're the only one here! Where's Kai or Tala? Where's everyone?  
  
Hilary: What? You don't like me being here?  
  
Rimnerel: It's not that, it's just that I'm use to banter from them. Oh well, I hope everyone likes the chapter. I think I'm going to have to take a break for a few days to come up with new material, so you'll hear back from me Saturday! Good-bye! 


	21. Chapter 20

Rimnerel: Okay, just so everyone knows, I've had one hell of a week, which is why I haven't been able to get this chapter up. First my computer breaks down on me, and I haven't gotten it back up yet. Then when I thought I could go to school and type it, a freaking ice storm comes up! Snow and freaking ice; how much bad luck is that, this is the first day back to school believe it or not.  
  
Kai: Could have been worse.  
  
Rimnerel: True. Well, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and for making everyone mad and what not. I'm going to be doing the chapters at school for a while so you're going to have to bear with me. Okay, let's get started because I've wasted enough time screaming and what not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy was speechless as the young man with dual hair continued to glare at her with his fiery natured eyes. The other boys with him didn't say a word. They were waiting to see what would happen. Finally Amy backed down, stepping to the side. Kai smiled as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I thought you would make the right choice." Turning to the three boys Kai said, "Stay here. I want to talk with Kenny alone before everyone else gets involved."  
  
"Kai-" Tyson started but then shut up, knowing the stubborn Bladebreaker team captain was going to do this by himself before letting anyone else step in. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid."  
  
"That's your department Tyson," Kai remarked stepping inside the house. His glance shifted over to Amy who was still trying to glare at him. "Stay put."  
  
With that said Kai walked into the house, going up the stairs. Kai hardly ever came to visit Kenny at his house but he was well aware of where the brunette's room was despite this being his second or third trip there.  
  
Waiting down the hall Kai stopped at the bedroom he remembered Max and Tyson bringing him to. Trying the knob, he found the lock enabled. With a short knock, Kai crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Kenny." There was silence inside. "Kenny, open the door." Still there was silence from inside. Leaning against the door, being the patient person he was with the male, Kai waited a moment before he spoke. "Kenny, open the door."  
  
"Kai is that you?" Dizzi voiced from inside the locked room.  
  
"Dizzi, is Kenny in there?" Kai said.  
  
"Yes. He's lying face down on the bed. He's awake," Dizzi reported. "What's going on?"  
  
"Tala's gone," Kai said. There was silence from inside as Dizzi processed the information. "Kenny, I want you to listen to what I'm about to say. Understand." Kai sighed, not receiving a remark from the brunette.  
  
Kai swore that if he saw Tala again he was going to personally put a foot up his ass so far. . .Kai cooled off knowing getting mad with that asshole right now would not help Kenny.  
  
Yet he wondered how the red head could be so blind to allow himself any sort of peace Kenny was offering him from his past. If Tala did come back Kai would make sure he couldn't hurt Kenny anymore. This little stunt made Kai realize Tala didn't deserve the male.  
  
"Kenny, I want you to listen. I know that I have no idea what you're going through. I'm not going to deny that. But I know that if he's hurt you this much he never cared. I know it will be hard to forget him, I'm not saying it's going to be easy either. But we. . .we're all worried about you. The others don't know everything and I don't plan on telling them until you're comfortable with them knowing," Kai stated.  
  
There was still silence as Kai stood there. Just as Kai was about to say something more he heard the lock disable. Moving from against the door, Kai watched the door swing open. Standing in the doorway was Kenny. Tears glistened down his cheeks as he looked up at the taller male, as if he was some kid who had lost his way in a crowd.  
  
"Why?" Kenny whispered.  
  
Kai walked up to the brunette, brushing the hair aside to look into his red eyes. This had to be the first time he had seen the male's eyes. And looking into those watery blues now while heartache, pain, and sorrow surfaced really made Kai note to himself that he was going to have to hunt Tala down for this. Kai shook his head, not having an answer for the male.  
  
"I just don't know. I would give you an answer if I had one, but I don't," Kai responded. More tears shimmered in the brunette's eyes as the pain seemed to grow. "Kenny, if. . ."  
  
"Kai, it hurts. It really hurts. I want to stop, but it hurts so much that I can't. I know you think he's not worth it, but. . .I think I'm truly in love with him. And it hurts that much more. I would give up everything just to be with him," Kenny cried. The young man wrapped his arms around Kai, crying into his chest. Kai hesitantly stroked the young man's back.  
  
"If you need a shoulder to cry on. . .I'm here," Kai finally remarked. Kenny didn't say a word as he stood holding on to Kai for a long time. Finally, Kenny could only whimper, his tears seeming to have ran out. Pulling the male from his now wet shirt, Kai led Kenny back into his room. "It's all right now. Why don't you try to get some sleep? And I want you to eat later, do you understand me?"  
  
Kenny only nodded feebly as the dual haired male tucked him into bed as if he was a three year old child. (A/N: Isn't that the cutest thing? Can't you just imagine Kai doing that? ^__^) Kai then looked over at the computer that was on.  
  
"Dizzi, watch over him."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll do it without any hesitation," Dizzi said.  
  
"I should get going. If you need me, just call you know the number."  
  
Grabbing the phone from the hallway, Kai placed it on the bed next to Kenny. "I'll call back around seven to make sure that everything's all right. You better answer the phone."  
  
Kenny nodded again, knowing it would be bad to protest against Kai. With a light sigh, Kai walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Walking down the stairs, he found Amy where he left her. Giving her a cold stare, he walked back to the other Bladebreakers.  
  
"Was he there?" Tyson inquired.  
  
"Is he gone?" Max wondered.  
  
"He's fine. He's in his room probably going back to sleep," Kai said. Ray took notice of the damp state of his team captain's shirt immediately.  
  
"Why was he crying?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai looked down at his shirt then at the Chinese young man. "I see you noticed."  
  
The four boys subconsciously began walking away from the Shinoda household as they talked. Or rather three subconsciously followed their team captain as he started walking away from the house.  
  
"What happened? Why was he crying about? Did you really let him cry on you?" Tyson all but blurted out in one sentence. He would never have thought Kai of all people would allow anyone to do that. Not even Max, his own boyfriend.  
  
"You may not believe it Tyson, but Kai thinks of Kenny as a younger brother," Max smiled up at his boyfriend, but was still worried. Was it really Tala that had made Kenny. . .yes, Max told himself. He could tell Kenny really liked the Russian blader. It must really be hurting him to just have the male disappear so suddenly without even a good-bye. Max could never imagine Kai doing that nor just how much pain stirred up from it.  
  
Tyson's eyes went huge as he gaped at Kai. "Seriously Max, you've got to be joking. Kai thinks of Chief as a little brother? Why the hell am I just finding this out?"  
  
"Because you don't take the time to see pass the fact he's always on your case," Max voiced.  
  
"Can I help it if I think he's unnecessarily cruel when it comes to me?" Tyson stated.  
  
"All right you two," Ray said with a short smile. "Let's get back to the main case. So, Kai, what is it you're not telling us about this? Things just don't add up."  
  
Knowing it was to come eventually Kai decided that it was going to be easier if Tyson and Ray knew. "Once I tell you, if I hear a word of this leak back to Kenny, I'm wringing necks. Currently he can't take the badgering."  
  
"Badgering? Who-"All eyes turned on Tyson who dropped his sentence. "What? You don't think-"  
  
"You've been known to do that," Ray actually admitted.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
"Sorry love, but it is true."  
  
"That's cold," Tyson pouted.  
  
"You know I don't mean to be mean. It's just that sometimes-"  
  
"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut," Kai finished the sentence. A bead of sweat rolled down Ray's cheek and down his neck. Tyson glared at his team captain. Kai unfazed by the look decided to go on. "What I'm about to tell you may be hard to believe but it is true."  
  
"And that would be?" Ray questioned.  
  
"The reason Kenny was crying. . .the truth of it is that Kenny's in love with Tala." There was silence amongst the team as Ray and Tyson digested the information.  
  
"Seriously?" Ray blinked.  
  
"Hai," Kai nodded.  
  
"You have to be joking," Tyson said in disbelief.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kai cocked a brow.  
  
"What the hell!" Tyson screamed. "He. . .first he kept Tala's appearance here a secret and now I find out he's in love with him! How long have you known?"  
  
"Up to the point just before Tala was in the hospital. Now promise that this won't get back to Kenny. He's already in enough pain trying to come to terms. I don't think it would help if he was constantly reminded by certain individuals," Kai remarked.  
  
"And this is what you and Kenny were hiding from me, Max?" Tyson turned incredulous eyes on the blonde. "Dude, that's so wrong of you."  
  
"Sorry Ty, I knew that if you found out, you would make a big deal about it. But you got to promise to stay quiet about this, okay," Max said.  
  
"I have to keep quiet! I can't when-"Tyson had to stop suddenly when Kai spun around to glare at him.  
  
"You will keep that damn mouth of yours shut Tyson. Kenny's heart is aching and I don't think it will help with you screaming and demanding why he didn't tell you. Have some consideration of his feelings," Kai snapped, causing Tyson to back up from the seething male. "I swear if I have to put my goddamn foot down your throat I will."  
  
"Kai," Max said hesitantly.  
  
"No Max, this is more than about Tyson's little selfish trips. He didn't see the look in Kenny's eyes. The pain that was cutting into his soul. . .I don't want to see that look again. I do agree with Tyson on the fact I don't like the pairing, but it isn't our decision to say he's wrong. So just respect his choice. And don't say anything about Tala."  
  
"You have my word Kai," Max said immediately, understanding what Kai was getting at.  
  
"I understand too," Ray said. "I'll keep my mouth shut about it."  
  
"Tyson?" Kai said.  
  
The blue haired male frowned not liking the fact that one of his very closest friends had kept such an enormous secret from him, but knowing that mentioning it would get him killed.  
  
"You know that I don't like this, but I'm willing to shut up if it's going to hurt Kenny more. I promise not to say a word. But when he's finally over the jerk I'm wailing."  
  
"You can wail all you want later. For now you stay quiet," Kai said with a tiny hint of a smirk.  
  
"So what now?" Tyson crossed his arms.  
  
"Now, we give him time to heal his wounds." Kai had no idea how long that would take but all they could do currently is let him begin to heal on his own. When he was ready, he would come open up to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, this chapter is done. And I'm really sorry that you had to wait. My mum said that we're going to scrape the computer come income tax time, so maybe I'll get a new processor or notebook before March hit. (Will be done with this project before then though.)  
  
Tyson: I'm still mad I'm just finding out. Dude, you're wrong too.  
  
Rimnerel: Sorry Tyson, but duty calls and I didn't feel like having you go on a killing spree soon. Mind doing my closing for me?  
  
Tyson (arms crossed): Do I get to hit Tala?  
  
Rimnerel: When I begin work back on Emotionless Tomorrows I'll stop tormenting you within the next three chapters. Deal?  
  
Tyson (pouting): The next chapter comes out next Tuesday or Wednesday. She hopes everyone will read and review, if you have ideas for the last few chapters of the story, they are welcomed. See everyone next week. 


	22. Chapter 21

Rimnerel: Okay, I'm at my edge right now. I've had a bad weekend and I just want everyone to know that I'm sorry for this chapter being as late as it's coming out. I don't feel like going into it, but know it was bad.  
  
Tala: Aren't you always having a bad time?  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, you came back. (O_O ducks as reviewers start throwing objects at the two) Sorry. I would like to thank everyone for waiting and all, and I'm sorry. The next chapter will start off on a note with Tala here. (looks) Who is now unconscious on the floor. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala leaned against the wall in the little restaurant he had been in getting a meal. Not too long ago he had pick pocketed some old guy who had a wallet full of cash. It had been easy pickings.  
  
In the restaurant, he had discovered some brunette kid making eyes at him from another table. Tala allowed him to come over and flirt. Now they were in the restaurant's little bathroom making out like some hormonal teens.  
  
The young man was pressed against him, kissing him hungrily. Tala remembered something about the kid saying he was a big fan of his and wanting to do something or another to him. Tala couldn't remember, he frankly didn't care, his head was muddled since he left the city where that male lived in. He couldn't think clearly.  
  
The young man pulled out of the kiss, his cheeks flushed. Tala couldn't remember what the brunette had said his name was. It was something starting with an S if he recollected correctly.  
  
Tala looked into his hazel eyes, not seeing him really. This was how he was supposed to be. Uncaring, unfeeling towards those around him that were like this, so why hadn't he been? Why had he allowed things to carry on to the point that he lost so much control over what had happened?  
  
Tala looked down at the male that was now on his knees unbuckling Tala's pants. His eyes watched the male for a moment, and then shifted up to the air. Looking at the patterns that made up the ceiling, he finally closed his eyes.  
  
How was it that the other brunette had complicated this process so much? He didn't understand it. He probably never would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeo watched the teacher write Kenny's name up on the board for the fourth day in a row. He was beginning to get worried about the male. He had tried to ask Max and Tyson what was up, but they were being tight lipped over the whole thing. He wondered if it had to do with the Demolition Boys' team captain, whether or not he and Kenny were off together somewhere.  
  
Zeo shook his head to that. Impossible. Kai, Ray, Max, and Tyson would never allow it. Tyson, most of all. He would have pitched a fit even if someone had considered it. There would be now way Tyson would allow without hellfire and brimstone. It was just one of Tyson's many personality traits of being suspicious of all those that try to hurt or otherwise endanger his friends. Tyson needed to know all about a person before he otherwise allowed them to hang with them.  
  
So, exactly what was up? Maybe he should go by Kenny's house and ask Kenny himself. That was probably the only way he was going to get answers out in the open.  
  
When time for break came, Zeo slipped out his seat and headed for the door, as if he was going to the bathroom. He knew if his aunt found out he had skipped his classes, she would have his hide. But it was for a good cause, so maybe she would be more lenient on him.  
  
Meanwhile as Zeo is making his way over towards Kenny's place, the young man in question is laying on his back looking up at his ceiling. He had been practically like this since the day Kai had came by to check on him. This was more than about three days ago, and counting.  
  
"You have to eat, please stop being stubborn," Dizzi said trying to urge him to move and eat something. "It's been a day and a half since I've seen you do anything."  
  
"Not hungry," Kenny murmured staring up at the ceiling. "I just want Tala."  
  
"Stop upsetting yourself," Dizzi said. "Stop saying that!"  
  
"You don't understand. If you did, you wouldn't bother me. You would just leave me alone."  
  
Kenny turned his back to her, and then decided that he should get up, if not to move around, then to get away from her. Opening a drawer, he picked out some clean clothes and put them on. He ignored his computer's frantic questions to where he was going. She could really be a real mother hen too often.  
  
Once he was finished, he walked out of his room, and down the stairs. He didn't make a sound, being as how Amy had threatened to kill him if she caught him out of his room. Slipping out of the front door, he allowed himself to breath in a fresh breath of air. This would help him. All he needed to do was clear his mind out. He would be fine if he could just find a distraction of some sort.  
  
Just as he was about to walk, he found a green haired young man walking up to him. A pair of green eyes confused and glad that he was all right and nothing had happened to him. Kenny smiled at the male that walked up to him. Maybe he should rethink things over about Zeo. Maybe if he could find someone else to love, his feelings Tala would die and everything would be all right once again.  
  
"Hey what are you doing around here, why haven't you been in school lately? I got worried about you, Chief," Zeo said, walking up to the male who looked at him with such sad face. What had happened to cause him to look like that?  
  
"You were worried. I'm sorry," Kenny said, walking up to the male with a short smile. "I guess I've been worrying a lot of people as of late."  
  
"Hilary and I asked Max and Tyson, but they were real tight lipped about it. So, what's been going on?" Zeo said.  
  
"Nothing much." Kenny had to smile at the green haired young man's concern for him.  
  
If only Tala had been like that, things wouldn't have been so bad. If only Tala. . .there were a lot of ifs concerning the male. A lot of ifs, but not enough buts. He hadn't been able to change Tala. A regret yes, but maybe somewhere down the line someone could. Hopefully by then he would see what he had, and rectify the mistakes.  
  
Seeing the sad and almost reflective look on Kenny's face, Zeo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you really okay?"  
  
"As okay as someone who's just lost the person they loved the most can," Kenny replied in a sort of bitter, yet jokeful response. He caught the look on Zeo's face as the male stared at him. "Don't worry about it. I'll get over him. Kai and everyone were right. He wasn't worth it at all. He's a coward who ran away from everything."  
  
"Kenny-" Zeo knew that the male was hurting, that the tone in his voiced was pinched and pained with the recent lost and no matter how much he tried to cover it up, there was no denying that it would take him a long time to get over what Tala had just done to him.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about me," Kenny assured.  
  
But he wasn't assured. He was hurting and hurting really bad. He couldn't play it off, but he had to. To stave off the tears that threatened to leak through and expose his vulnerability. He had to put up this mask, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to face the world again. He wouldn't be able to smile as he once had, or laugh at the antics of Tyson.  
  
"I know you're in pain," Zeo remarked, looking down at the male. "You can stop hiding it from me. It will always hurt if you bottle it up inside. Love can sometimes be painful, but you don't have to let it take hold of you with thorns. Your friends are here to help you. And, I will too, if you want me to be."  
  
"Zeo. . ."  
  
Kenny didn't want them to, but they leaked through. The tears that he had been holding back with his fragile dam finally broke free. They cascaded down his face in a torrent and there was nothing now that could hold them back from falling.  
  
Zeo pulled Kenny into his embrace, stroking the male on the back as the shorter male cried into his chest. A few murmurs drifted over Kenny as he cried. He had thought the tears that were there, would dry up if he found a way to scorch them dry, but they had not and he knew no other way to stop them. All the time he spent fighting them now was falling apart. All because of the kindness of this young man.  
  
Zeo had come a long way from the person he was when he first met the Bladebreakers. He was so naïve to the world of beyblading, but he had passion, and that passion allowed him to rise. He had a dream, and that dream had come true. He was not only more mature as a beyblader, but as a person.  
  
An individual who cared about others around him, and would sacrifice his wants for that of another. That was the kind of person that Kenny wanted to be with. That he had hoped that Tala would have turned out to be. But as he said before, Tala wasn't. And if he hadn't been able to change the male's heart about love and the things around him, then no one would. At least not at this point, maybe some time in the future.  
  
While he cried, Kenny thought out all of the possibilities and points surrounding his life. And when his tears finally stopped, he had come to a decision. Lifting his head up from Zeo's chest, he smiled up at the male that was smiling down at him with the most magnificent smile ever.  
  
"There, better now?" Zeo said, wiping away the tears and hair in Kenny's eyes. The young man found a sparkling there, that didn't seem to have been there before. Maybe it was because he had let go of everything pinned back from the last few days.  
  
"Yes, I'm better. And I came to a decision," Kenny said.  
  
"A decision? What kind of a decision did you come to?" Zeo asked just as Kenny reached up and pulled him into a light kiss. Zeo was shocked, but his brain wanted it. His body wanted this, and so did his heart. When Kenny pulled back and smiled up at him, Zeo continued to gape at the male that was in his arms. "Kenny?"  
  
"Make me yours Zeo. Make me fall in love with you," Kenny whispered. "Make me forget his name and allow yours to be the only one that rolls off my tongue."  
  
"Kenny. . ." That's what Zeo had wanted to hear in the first place, but now, he didn't know. He knew the male was still in love with Tala and it would be wrong to take advantage of that. But he wanted to protect this angel. If only for a little while, he wanted to have Kenny be his. If it meant being selfish for once and tuning his heart off to the one he really loved, then so be it. "Do you really want this?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I want. Please do it," Kenny whispered as he leaned up to kiss Zeo once again.  
  
Placing a hand to the side of Kenny's face, he nodded. "All right, then." If only for a little while, he would allow it to happen. He would allow himself to do this, despite he knew what he should do. Love sometimes made people foolish like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, I'm done for today. Sorry it was so short. I'm working off memory here. I'm still so mad that my mom put my story away and I still haven't found it! I spent half of the freaking weekend looking for it!  
  
Nakoruru: That's our mom for you. Always the clean freak, but I still haven't found four of the stories I was doing because of her mood. By the way, why is Tala unconscious on the floor?  
  
Rimnerel: Cause my reviewers wanted to hurt him. ^ ^ Okay everyone, if I don't update this week, because I don't have a computer still! I will update the beginning of next week. I promise you that. It's just that so much has gone on and I haven't been able to do anything. Sorry. But until the next chapter, please review. 


	23. Chapter 22

Rimnerel: Okay everyone, I'm finally writing the next chapter. With as many problems lately with my comp, Daisuke and I are back into business.  
  
Kai (brow rose): You named your computer?  
  
Rimnerel: What's wrong with naming my computer? It's going to be with me for a while anyhow, I might as well finally give it a name. What, you wanted me to name it after you?  
  
Kai: As if. Just get to the reviews.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, spoil sport. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and hope that everyone enjoys this chapter too. On that note, I would like everyone to know that I'm in the process of making another Kenny/Tala story just in case anyone wants to know.   
  
Kai: Now on to the story.  
  
*****************  
  
Kenny opened his eyes, slowly becoming aware that he was naked within a warm embrace. He was just about to expect to see Tala when he looked up, when he remembered that Tala had left him. His eyes teared up, but the tears did not fall. Raising his head up, he caught sight of the gentle, angelic face, a few loose strands of long green hair resting on his cheek.  
  
"Zeo."  
  
Kenny's eyes softened as he brushed away the strands of hair with a smile. He wasn't about to cry anymore. Not when Zeo was putting his heart on the line for him, in order for the pain in Kenny's heart to subside. He was going to be strong, if not for himself, but for this male.  
  
*You're putting yourself all the way out there for me and I'm doing nothing but thinking about a heartless love that will never be. Forgive me.*  
  
Kenny was going to try harder so he wouldn't allow Zeo's sacrifice to be in vain. He had come to a resolve not too long ago while Zeo was comforting him, he wasn't about to go back on it. Anyway, it was Tala's lost here, not his.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Zeo murmured as he yawned, then opened his sleepy green eyes.  
  
"Not long," Kenny responded with a smile. He was going to try for real to love Zeo, not just because he owed the male, but because this decision was the right one. The one that could heal them both.  
  
"What time is it?" Zeo lifted his head up from the pillow to read the numbers of the clock on the wall. School was over now and he was probably sure that a lot of people noticed his disappearing acts of the day. He doubted anyone would tell his aunt, but if she came home to find him in bed with another male... "I think we should get up in a few, what do you say?"  
  
"In a few? What do you plan on doing now?" Kenny inquired seeing the mischief rise in those sparkling green eyes. It still amazed Kenny this was the same Zeo he had first met almost a year ago. "Oh, I see what you're trying to get at."  
  
"What am I getting at?" Zeo remarked innocently as he moved a hand to push away Kenny's bangs from his eyes.  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
"Not much," Zeo replied moving his hand to trace the outlines of Kenny's features. "Just thought..."  
  
"We could go at it again," Kenny finished the sentence for his new love. Zeo grinned with a playful smile as he pulled Kenny to him for a kiss.  
  
"Something like that," Zeo murmured as his lips brushed against the brunette's. Kenny smiled as he opened his mouth for the male. This was a new start for him, he wasn't about to mess it up either.  
  
***********  
  
Tyson sighed as Ray stopped kissing his neck. The neko-jin looked down at his koibito who seemed a bit distant. "Tyson, you still worried about Kenny, aren't you?" Since that afternoon, when the Bladebreakers went to go check up on Kenny, but found he wasn't at his house, Tyson had become increasingly agitated.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" Tyson said, looking up into his love's eyes. Ray shook his head. "He should have left a note or something for us."  
  
"I know, but he needs some time to clear his mind after all. I'm sure he hasn't done anything rash, Kenny's not the type," Ray assured.  
  
"But--" Tyson started. "We don't know where he is or if he's contemplating doing something that could--"  
  
"Tyson, we have to have faith in him. Calm down and stop freaking out on me," Ray sighed, knowing how Tyson felt, but wasn't about to freak out so easily about it. "I know you're frustrated, everyone is. You can't just go on a rampage though. When Kenny wants to be found he will."  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to be found?" Tyson said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What if he thinks that he's going to go find Tala or--"  
  
"Tyson, have faith in him," Rei whispered as he kissed the top of his lover's head. "You're making me jealous you know. So much fretting over Kenny is making me feel neglected."  
  
"You're not neglected. You're just libidinous," Tyson said.  
  
"Oh, now you're using big words. Do you even know what libidinous means?" Ray said playfully hoping to take Tyson's mind off of the current situation. The blue haired male pouted as he stared up at his love.  
  
"Of course I know, I'm not stupid," Tyson flushed.  
  
"I know," Ray murmured as he leaned down licking at Tyson's lips for entrance into his mouth. "So what does it mean?"  
  
"It means...um..." Tyson thought hard, trying to remember what Max had said it was, while Ray was licking at his neck, lightly nibbling at the flesh there from time to time. "It's..."  
  
"It means lascivious," Ray remarked, knowing Tyson had no idea what the word was. "Do you know what that means?" While his lover was still trying to figure out what lascivious and libidinous meant, Ray pulled Tyson down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He could feel Tyson's body partically heat up right there on the spot. Ray leaned down, sucking on the skin, causing Tyson to moan under him.  
  
"More..."  
  
"That means in greater quantity, amount, or number," Ray replied with a grin. Tyson turned lust filled eyes up to Ray with a short annoyance.  
  
"You know what I meant, cat boy," Tyson said. "You wanted me to stop talking like a frantic mother, so I am. Now quit being a smart ass and fuck me."  
  
"Oh, yes sure, mister Tyson," Ray chuckled as he moved his hand under the male's shirt while his mouth went in to search the wet cavern of Tyson's mouth. Just as Ray was about to unzip his love's pants, the telelphone by the bed rung. Tyson began to protest when Ray stopped his actions in order to answer the phone.  
  
"Leave it, whoever it is can call back later," Tyson said, rubbing his lower half against Ray's leg.  
  
"It might be Kai with news," Ray said, stopping Tyson's motions and got the phone on the third ring. "Hello, Ray speaking."  
  
"Ray." The voice that came through was Kai's. Ray mouthed the word Kai to the male under him, who made an anger face. "This is Kai." Ray got from over the male and sat on the side of the bed. Tyson rolled over on his stomach, trying to calm the erection straining within his pants. It had to be Kai who called, ruining a very good hard on.  
  
"What's up, do you have any news yet?" Ray asked.  
  
"Is Tyson with you?" Kai remarked.  
  
"He's with me," Ray said.  
  
"Yeah! And horny as hell because of you! You have the worst timing in the world," Tyson shouted loud enough for, if not Kai to hear, but anyone else within a five mile radius.  
  
"I'll just ignore that image trying to push its way into my brain," Kai said, partly disgusted. "Anyway, the reason I called was to let you know that Kenny called me early."  
  
"Really? That's good. Do you know where he is now?" Ray asked.  
  
There was a pause before Kai continued. "He's over this way with Max and I. He was with Zeo early and the two of them hung out."  
  
"Zeo? Well at least he was with someone. Tyson and I will be over there in a few minutes. See you then."  
  
"Okay." Kai hung up, wondering if he should have told Ray everything. After all, when the male had called him and said he was with Zeo, and not just for the day, but they were together now, Kai had worried. When Kenny had arrived at Kai's apartment ten minutes ago, it didn't look as if he was using the other male to get over his lost of Tala. But Kai could tell he still hurt, his heart was still with the captain of the Demolition Boys.  
  
"You're still worried about me, aren't you Kai?"  
  
"Kai jumped, startled that he was caught completely off guard. Turning around, he found Kenny behind him. A thoughtful look on his face. Kai ran a hand through his hair, a short smile rising.  
  
"How is it that you can see around my mask sometimes?"  
  
"Because I know how much you worry about me. I really do appreciate it Kai. And I know what you're thinking." Kenny looked directly at Kai, his arms crossed over each other.  
  
"Then you know that I'm here to listen," Kai said, uncharacteristically gentle. "I know how much Tala has hurt you because he has been made to do so since he was a child. Sometimes you have too soft a heart, but I think that's why it's easier to talk to you than anyone else at times."  
  
"Thank you Kai. And I promise I will heal. Zeo will help me, I know he will." Kenny smiled. All he needed was a little time and care. He would be as good as new then.  
  
***********  
  
The figure in the hotel room tossed and turned in his sleep. Beads of sweat dotted his entire body as his face contorted in expressions of pain. His breathing was labored as if running for miles in his sleep. Finally waking up with a strangled cry, he sat straight up, reaching out as if to grab hold of something. Or someone. After a minute, he realized he was in his cheap, little hotel room.  
  
"Why...why am I continued to be tormented?" The male lowered his hand, then closed his eyes, falling back on the damp pillows. Opening his eyes again, he stared up at the ceiling. "Why are you tormenting my dreams?"  
  
For the tenth night in a row Tala woke up covered in a sheen of sweat from reoccuring nightmares. They always started with him being a child and watching as he had to relieve his mother's death all over again. Then Boris was always after him, beating and hurting him until he was just as Boris wanted. There was always that one point within his dreams where he ran, but when he ran he always managed to fall somehow.  
  
Falling into an endless blackness of loneliness and cold isolation. Before he could fall further to his demise, the hand of an angel grabbed him, stopping his descent into a cold hell. That angel that always caught him shed sad tears, looking into his eyes as their graps slipped away and Tala continued to fall, waking up then.  
  
Always the angel that shed tears for him was Kenny. That male that had so foolishly fell in love with him. Giving Tala his whole complete heart, unprotected from the many assaults Tala inflicted on it. Why couldn't Tala just forget the male all together? It wasn't like--  
  
"It's not true." Yet he knew there was something wrong. Knew that his heart was snagged on a tree branch which didn't allow him to go forward. He needed to find some way to free himself from the tree branch. He couldn't continue like this forever, nor was he going to allow it any further. He was going to go back and confront his problem with a resolve of tundra.  
  
That boy wasn't going to trip him into opening up again. Once he spoke his peace and made his point clear, Tala was certain everything was going to be fine. Closing his eyes, Tala hoped to fall into easy rest. Yet in the back of his mind there was a nagging thought. He ignored it, but it still rang through clearly. Even when he managed to get back to sleep.  
  
Once he went back would it truly be as easy as he made it seem to walk away again?  
  
*************  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, there we go! The next chapter of the story which is heading up to the ending.  
  
Ray: Now that I think about it, your story is like a spanish soap opera.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh yeah! I'm in my ultimas capitulos! (^ ^) Oi, probably did watch way too many novelas. But let me get back to the point, things are about to heat back up. Give me four days, (I promise this time) and I'll have your next chapter out.  
  
Ray: So until then, keep a watch out for these two stories: The Reason and the first two chapters of Oleander Summer. And please check out Breaking Away, a story that Rim just recently post.  
  
Rimnerel: It really is a great story, please read and review. Both this one and Breaking Away. I even used an AFI song too!!! Love you Davey and you too Jade!! 


	24. Chapter 23

Rimnerel: Hello everyone! The next chapter of A Place For My Head is now available.  
  
Tyson: What's up with the adverstisement pitch?  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, just telling everyone. Um, let's see, I don't have much to say, just that I DID NOT know that I was suppose to put this chapter into text document instead of the other document format. Man, I had to type the whole thing over. But anyway, I would like to thank B. Tiamat Atardecer, jen wit l n, Cat in the web, FREAK014, Satan, Suzaku West, DeathAssassin390, Jay Kamiya, Merodi, and Raven Star. All of you are great reviewers, thanks so much for everything.  
  
Tyson (pouting): Jay Kamiya, Merodi, and Raven Star, it wasn't funny what Rim let happen in the story to me! Kai really does have bad timing, he does it on purpose!  
  
Rimnerel (pats him on the head): Aw, I'm sorry Tyson. You know that I don't do it intentionally, neither does Kai. We just have this sort of spider sense towards your libidinous nature.  
  
Tyson (blinks): By the way, what does that mean anyway? Ray never told me.  
  
Kai: Look it up, idiot.  
  
Rimnerel: Thank you Kai. (Tyson protests) Now let's get on with the story.  
  
*******************  
  
Kenny looked at the leaves changing colors on the trees, the signs of autumn coming into full effect now. It was now October, almost directly two months from the day Kenny found Tala on the side of the street bleeding from a knife wound he received in an attempted mugging. Two months since he took care of Tala and learned about the male.  
  
Two months.  
  
Two whole months of worry, pain, smiles, tears, and growth as an individual. Kenny didn't regret everything that happened, how could he? Despite how much pain that male etched to his heart, it allowed Kenny to grow. To mature and discover what was out there. Because of Tala, Kenny now had Zeo. The pain which once flowed like a flood was slowly being repaired thanks to the green haired young man.  
  
Kenny felt the wind lightly ruffle his hair as he continued to watch the world aroudn him change. He wished from time to time that things had worked out. That Tala would have found a reason to start over new. That he would have found a reason to show that one side that Kenny had seen just barely. To break down the cold icy walls his heart had been trapped within for so long.  
  
"Hey Kenny! What's the hold up? I thought you were already gone?" Hilary remarked walking up to him, her school bag in her hands.  
  
The male turned to her with a curious glance. "Oh, have I been standing here that long?"  
  
"Yeah, for about ten minutes I would say. You must really find autumn fascinating. Must be how everything changes. Shedding off its summer vividness and putting on fall colors of sober resolution," Hilary said, standing beside the brunette. She stares up at the trees, also admiring their soft earthy tones. After a while she gazed over at Kenny, a smile rising. "Reminds me of you, Kenny."  
  
"It reminds you of me? How?" Kenny asked inquistively.  
  
"Your own quiet resolve," Hilary responded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a bit hard to explain. It's like a glow you have. You had a different glow a while ago. You were glowing with summer colors. So bright I thought for sure that the greatest thing happened in your life. Then, just when I was about to ask, it was starting to fade. Your summer ambition turned into autumn calm. As if your mind has discovered the answer to this problem you had. I don't know if you understand what I'm saying, but that's how I feel about it."  
  
"I actually do understand," Kenny said. "I probably do have an autumn resolve."  
  
"Shouldn't you be going? I thought you were going to meet Zeo and the others later? Hilary said with another glance in his direction.  
  
"I do. But I thought I would just take in the scene. Sometimes we don't see what's around us and end up losing touch and then it passes you by completely," Kenny replied.  
  
"That's so true. But you be late and the others are going to kill you," Hilary pointed out.  
  
"I suppose so. See you later then Hilary." Kenny headed off, towards his house. He continued to enjoy the autumn scenery, casting his eyes to the sky, being reminded briefly of a nearly distant thought. Azure really wasn't a bad color, just a bit misdirected.  
  
The walk home was like it had been every day since declaring that he and Zeo were a couple. A lot of times Zeo went with Kenny home, when his aunt came home early. The two would go to Kenny's room and wait until the coast was clear to be more like a couple. Kenny didn't think he would tell hs parents for a while. The same went for Zeo. His family probably wouldn't understand and then who knew what they would do. Maybe later oon he would tell them, and a good reaction would occur.  
  
"As if, knowing my parents they would blame themselves and everything else on me being gay. Nor could they accept my decision. Who knows, maybe..." Kenny unlocked the door to the house, my stepping inside. Slipping out of his shoes, he noticed another pair of shoes by the steps, the guest slippers on whoever was visiting.  
  
Placing his bag by the entrance also, he went looking for his mother. Sounds from the kitchen indicated her location. Her voice could be heard chatting with whoever it was visting. Knowing her, someone from the family. As long as it wasn't Amy, he was fine. He had enough of her from the week she was there. There didn't need to be anymore emergencies to attend to out of town.  
  
"Mom?" Kenny called out.  
  
"The kitchen, Kenny," she called.  
  
Kenny made his way into the kitchen, but he stopped abruptly, his mouth dropping open. He was sure he was trying to from words and look normal, but it wasn't working. Nothing came out his mouth and his mouth still was gaped open.  
  
*************  
  
"I wonder if Kenny got lost or something," Tyson said hooking his hands behind his head as he watched Zeo and Ray blade. Max sat under a tree with Kai, watching the two males battle as the group waited in the park for their friend. Max turned his eyes to Tyson with a short smile.  
  
"I swear, you worry too much," Max said. "Zeo doesn't worry that much and Zeo's his boyfriend. Better watch it or Zeo may get the wrong idea."  
  
"I can worry about him if I want," Tyson said. "Since Zeo is all nonchallant about Kenny anyway."  
  
"Hey!" Zeo exclaimed, turning his eyes on the blue haired male with his hands behind his head. "I'm not nonchallant about Kenny. I just don't think I need to worry like I'm an old maid, Tyson."  
  
"You're right Zeo," Kai smirked. "Tyson really is an old maid."  
  
"What?" Tyson said, turning his eyes on Kai who was pretending not to have said anything. "If I'm an old maid, then you must be one too. You worry about him as much as I do."  
  
"But for good reasons," Kai countered.  
  
"Hey now, let's not start today," Ray said, knowing the two would go on forever about things. You would think that they could settle things after being on the same team for so long. Ray guessed there was still a lot more rivalry between them from their first battles which lingered. "Kenny will be here soon. It has only been fifteen minutes since school has let out."  
  
"Ray's right, it's too early to call out the hounds of hell to track him down," Zeo stated. "He'll be here." The other boys settled down to continue to await their friend. What they didn't know was that Kenny currently was facing a problem he had not expected to come back to haunt him. If they had known, they would have all worried about him.  
  
*************  
  
"Kenny? Are you okay?" his mother asked, breaking him from the spell of looking within those azure eyes. Why had he come back now? After leaving for almost a full month? Especially now that Kenny was starting to forget why he loved Tala? Why his attention should be directed on Zeo.  
  
Kenny tore his eyes from Tala who sat watching him with neutral eyes. Kenny gave his mother a smile, though forced, believing enough not to cause suspicion. "I'm fine, I was just surprised by the visit that's all." Kenny turned his eyes back to Tala, not meeting his gaze all the way. He wasn't going to be pulled in that easily again. "Hello Tala."  
  
"Hello." Tala tried to make eye contact with the male, but the brunette avoided every attempt made. "I came because I had something to tell you."  
  
"Oh, I see. Mom, would you excuse us. We're going up to my room for a bit. If the others call, tell them I was delayed a few minutes and I should be there in about fifteen minutes," Kenny said, beckoning for Tala to follow him upstairs.  
  
"All right, it was nice seeing you again Tala. You should come to visit more often." Tala smiled at Kenny's mom before getting up and following the other male. The two were quiet, thinking of what had to be said. Kenny was going to tell him straight out that he didn't care anymore. That he was with Zeo now and Tala didn't have to worry about things between them.  
  
"Hey Kenny--" Dizzi started when the door was opened and the two walked in. She paused, seeing Tala behind Kenny.  
  
"Dizzi, would you mind leaving us alone so we can talk?" Kenny said, turning his eyes to his computer.  
  
"Kenny..." She started then refrained from saying more. "All right, but if you need me, don't hesitate to call my name." When alone, Kenny turned to Tala, studying the male. He was the same as before. Nothing was different, and yet it was strange seeing him.  
  
"Why did come back?" Kenny asked. "I thought when you left you would never come back. Did you come to see--"  
  
"I didn't come just because I wanted to see you. I came to tell you that I'm leaving Japan. Don't expect to see me again. What went on between us--" Tala stated.  
  
"Leave Japan," Kenny interrupted. "You didn't have to come back to tell me all of that. You left without saying good-bye, why not just leave doing the same thing. I was in pain a while ago, but I'm not going to cling to you and beg you to stay. I gave you a chance, but you rejected my help and heart." He could see Tala's eyes flicker at Kenny's words, but whether it was a good reaction or not didn't concern him. He was finally get a chance to get this off his chest. "You don't have to say anything. You can leave and forget everything. I have Zeo now."  
  
Tala was silent as he absorbed the words. So, that was it, why the male hadn't cried or clasped on to him when they were alone. That male with green hair was now with the brunette Bladebreaker. The red haired captain of the Demolition Boys walked up to the brunette, who backed up into the wall. Unsure of what Tala was going to do. Capturing the male against the wall, he placed both hands on each side of Kenny's head.  
  
Looking down with a smirk, Tala chuckled. His eyes flashing with coldness. "Do you think I care about that boy being with you? He's nothing I can't handle. You might want to rethink that smart tongue of yours, Kenny. You don't dismiss me as if I'm the child, do you understand me?"  
  
"I'm not going to back down to you," Kenny said, daring to capture Tala's tundra eyes. "You don't have any control over me anymore."  
  
"I don't huh?" Tala murmured. Leaning in quickly, he captured Kenny's mouth before the brunette could blink. Darting his tongue out, he found Kenny's mouth automatically open. A tongue snaked out, seeking out his with want. Tala dominated Kenny's tongue, then explored the young man's entire mouth with his tongue. Kenny moaned gently, reaching up and pulling Tala to him. The male came to him, his body pressed against Kenny's while a hand worked its way into the smaller male's shirt.  
  
Kenny knew he shouldn't, knew he was betraying Zeo, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. To push Tala away from him. To tell Tala to stop, to leave and never come back. Because a huge part of him still wanted to be with this male. Even when he told himself he was falling in love with Zeo, another part told him if would never be enough to push Tala out of his heart.  
  
*Zeo...please forgive me. I-I just can't forget. I want to but I can't. He just won't let my heart free.* Kenny felt Tala's lips travel down his neck, sucking on the presented skin before him. Kenny tossed his head back, a sigh escaping before he ultimately pushed Tala away from him.  
  
The male stared at him with lustful eyes. Kenny broke eye contact, lowering his face to the floor. "Just go. Just go please. Stop tormenting me."  
  
"Tormenting you?" Tala said, running a hand through his hair. What had he been thinking? That wasn't suppose to happen. Yet when the male had been so defiant... "I'm the one who should be saying that."  
  
"Just go!" Kenny cried, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. "I want to be left alone. Please, just go."  
  
"You think you can dismiss me so easily, but you can't. I know it and so do you. I won't allow it ever." Tala then turned from the male and walked out the bedroom.  
  
Kenny slumped down against the wall, tears running a familiar course down his face. Why was this happening? Just when he thought that everything was going to be okay, everything was thrown out the window once more. How was he going to face Zeo now when he had clearly gave in to Tala's touch?  
  
"I'm sorry...Zeo I-" Kenny had not wanted to break in so easily but... "I just can't deny it. I still care..."  
  
While Kenny realized his feelings for Tala were still strong, a certain red head had realizations of his own. A realization that now matter what he told himself, it wasn't going away. Standing outside, looking at Kenny's house, Tala sighed angrily. That had not went as expected. He was supposed to be leaving with a clear conscious. Now it was just as muddled as before. "Why the fuck did I--?"  
  
*You know why.* His brain retorted. Tala closed his eyes, able to see the brunette crystal clear inside his mind. When Tala had heard Kenny say he was with that male... *You're jealous, admit it.*  
  
Yes. He had no choice but to admit to it. He was jealous of anyone else kissing or touching the brunette. Especially a little brat who was completely insignificant to Tala. He coudn't leave Japan now. That he knew, the reason was something he wasn't quite use to yet.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Tala inquired, opening his eyes and sighing once more. "You're driving me crazy. Why couldn't I just have stayed without my mind changing? Why?"  
  
********************  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, I think someone finally realizing he's in love. (puts on Train's "When I Look To The Sky") Someone's a big softie now! Hee hee!  
  
Kai: Okay, that's enough. You have to get to work on Oleander Summer now. If you're going to have the chapters out by tomorrow get to work!  
  
Tala (blushing): And cut off that fucking song! It's not like that at all!  
  
Rimnerel: Aw, now he's blushing. (dodging a flying beyblade) Okay everyone, the next chapter happens Thursday. I'll see everyone then, or in Oleander Summer one. Bye now! 


	25. Chapter 24

Rimnerel: Welcome everyone to the next chapter of this story. I'm so glad that everyone liked the last chapter!  
  
Tyson: We would like to thank everyone.  
  
Rimnerel: Thanks to Jay Kamiya, Nancy-little-Obsession, B. Tiamat Atardecer, Silverm (who makes a return into my reviewing list, yay! ^ ^), Suzaku West, FREAK014, and Angevar.  
  
Tala: I want to comment on what FREAK014 said. There is no way in the four corners of hell I would share MY Kenny with that boy!!  
  
Rimnerel (.): When did he become your Kenny all of a sudden?  
  
Tala (flushes): You know what I mean Rim, just start the story already!  
  
Rimnerel (grins evilly): Okay everyone, let's get this started, I have some interrogation to do.  
  
************************  
  
Kenny heard the phone ring, knew that he should answer it, but could not. His body had shut down completely. Kenny sighed, closed his eyes allowing the sound to become distant for a moment. When he finally came back, he found his mother in the doorway with the phone in her hand. Her face held worry as she walked into the room.  
  
"Kenny, your friend Kai is on the phone. Should I tell him to call you back later?" his mother inquired, studying his somewhat neutral, yet somber face.  
  
Kenny shifted his attention to his mother, a smile rising to his lips. He shook his head, holding out his hand for the phone. "It's okay, I want to talk to him."  
  
"Are you sure, Kenny?" His mother said, continuing to study his face with motherly concern surrounding him. He knew if he told her the whole truth about Tala then...god knows only actually what she would do. He could only imagine her throwing a fit, making a huge scene, taking him into some kind of rehibilitation. Then he would be looked upon as a sort of black sheep of the family.  
  
"I'm fine mom. Just got a lot on my mind right now," Kenny remarked, smiling again.  
  
"Did Tala say something to upset you?" his mother asked.  
  
"No. It's something else. I just remembered it when I saw him," Kenny lied. Actually it was something Tala had said to Kenny. But he wasn't going to tell his mother that. She would ask what it was and he would have to explain it in a way that did not sound like he was in love with Tala. "I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
"All right, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you," his mother replied, handing him the phone and walking out the door, shutting it behind herself. Once she was gone, Kenny placed the phone to his ear. This was not going to be easy to go over.  
  
"Hello, Kai."  
  
"Is what your mother said true," Kai asked immediately. Kenny paused feeling the emotions in him arise. "Kenny, answer me."  
  
"Yes Kai, Tala was here today," Kenny finally answered. "He's why I couldn't meet with you guys today. He came back. He told me he was leaving Japan for good."  
  
"There's more," Kai stated rather than asked.  
  
"He was going to leave. Now he plans on staying."  
  
"Why?" Kai questioned.  
  
"He..." Kenny was again reminded of how he betrayed Zeo by reaching to Tala's kiss. To his touch and his words. Why couldn't he rest in peace? After all, the drama which roller coastered him into near depression, he should have been able to fall back on Zeo and just be allowed to live in peace. Fate didn't seem to want to permit.  
  
"Kenny, he what?"  
  
"He...he told me that he won't allow Zeo to have me," Kenny said. Closing his weary eyes, he rested his head against the back of the chair. Kai was silent for a long minute. Probably taking in all the information. "Kai...I don't know what to do now. I tried to forget and yet...I just couldn't."  
  
"Kenny, don't worry," Kai assured. "I have to go, I will call you later. Make sure you call Zeo and tell him you're okay. And don't forget to call Tyson too. Both old maids were worried about you."  
  
A short smile rose to Kenny's face at the remark. "I will. I promise. But Kai..."  
  
"Yeah," Kai answered.  
  
"Don't kill him. I know I can't stop you from hunting him down, but restrain from going to jail over him," Kenny said, hearing Kai chuckle slightly.  
  
"I'll try to remember that when he's unconscious. I'll call you later." Kai hung up the phone and Kenny wondered just how much restrain he would be with Tala. Kenny knew when it came to him, Kai could be dangerous, especially when Tala was involved.  
  
Kenny cut off the phone and looked at it. He had to call Zeo and Tyson. Right now he doubted he could speak with Zeo. After what he did, he would have to build up his confidence to speak with the green haired male. After all, since Kenny had his heart completely shattered by Tala, Zeo had been there. Always smiling, giving Kenny 120 percent of his heart.  
  
What Kenny really felt bad about was how much time they had spent together which was unravelled within the matter of minutes. It wan't fair to him or Zeo for Tala's selfish acts to cause this much damage. Saddest thing of all...Zeo would allow him to go back to Tala no matter how much he wanted to be with Kenny. No matter how much his heart ached, he would walk away if it meant Kenny's happiness.  
  
"I can't allow that. Zeo means so much to me," Kenny remarked as he stared at the phone. He couldn't just say good-bye like that. "I'll call Tyson, then figure out what I will do about telling Zeo." Tyson would be much easier to deal with at the moment. Cutting on his phone, he dialled Tyson's home number, then placed it to his ear. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Tyson, this is Kenny."  
  
*****************  
  
Tala looked up at the ceiling his mind running over many things. Particularly what had happened that day and the conclusion his mind drew. He was jealous of the green haired young man being with Kenny, he wasn't going to allow it, yet Kenny was being stubborn. Irony really was a bitch.  
  
Getting up from the hotel bed, Tala walked over to the window, staring out at the scenery. Who would have thought that he would return to Japan or even that he would do it over a naive, starry-eyed kid. Yet that naive, starry-eyed kid changed him completely. Around Kenny, Tala was at ease. He could forget about his past and how he became who he was. There had always been a part of Tala that questioned his existence. Why he was brought up differently from the other children. How everyone could smile when he, himself could only switch off his heart.  
  
A part of him always wondered if his smiles could ever be geniune. Or if he could laugh without inhibitions. Now he had a chance, so what was his problem? Why was he hesitant to allow himself to walk in the light? To try and reach out. It didn't make sense, and yet...he couldn't change in a day. But his heart had been worked on. Over time, change had become inevitable. So why did he step back after taking so many steps forward?  
  
Fear?  
  
Was he afraid that now he would be rejected? Kenny showed signs of restraint, because of the other male. That had to have something to do with it. Otherwise, he wouldn't second guess the decision made.  
  
"Shit, my head hurts," Tala swore. Just then, there was a knock on Tala's hotel room door. Walking over to it, he opened the door to find Kai standing behind it, a glare of death spread from one end of his face to the other. Tala stepped back, knowing that look all too well. Kai walked in and slammed the door shut.  
  
"You came back after all," Kai smirked. "You have some balls don't you, Ivanor? It took me a minute, but I found out where you were staying."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't come here to say how happy--" That was about all Tala managed to get out before a fist planted itself in his abdomen. All the air, he once was using fled his lungs momentarily, the blow dropping him to his knees. Gasping for air, he stared wide eyed at Kai whose face remained calm.   
  
"I didn't say you could speak. Now listen carefully while I'm restraining myself from going to jail. Stay away from Kenny. I'm not going to tell you again. Now leave Japan and never show your sorry ass around him again," Kai remarked.  
  
"You can't stop me Kai," Tala remarked getting to his feet. He narrowed his eyes at the male. "He wants me and I--"  
  
Another fist struck Tala, this time in the face, sending him sprawled back. He forgot just how vicious Kai could be when pissed off. At least it wasn't broke. Pulling himself into a sitting postion, Tala could feel blood. Raising his hand to his nose, he pulled back. Sure enough his fingertips were crimson. Kai seemed pleased at his handiwork as he continued to give the male death lancet stares.  
  
"You what Tala? What were you about to say? That you want him too? You wouldn't know what caring meant, not after Boris killed your mother. After you allowed yourself to be deprogrammed. You will never know what love is you delusional bastard. You have no idea how much he cried over your worthless ass. I'm not going to allow it to occur again. Stay the fuck away from him, or you'll end up iwth more than a bloody nose," Kai snapped.  
  
With that said, Kai turned around walking out the door as quickly as he came. For a long minute Tala sat there. Then pulled himself up to go stop his bleeding nose. Kai was wrong about him. He knew he had a ways to go before he could openly show that he cared for Kenny, but he did care now. And he was going to show Kai and prove him wrong. No matter how long it took.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey Zeo, hold on a second, someone's beeping on the other line." Kenny clicked over on the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Kenny, it's me Kai." The young man sounded as if he was pissed off and tired at the same time. Never a good sign when it came to Kai Hiwatari.  
  
"Kai, hi. So...what happened?" Kenny asked, having a bad feeling Kai found the male and did something to make things worst.  
  
"Everything's fine," Kai remarked.  
  
"Did...did you find him?"  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
"And?" Kenny questioned, anxiously.  
  
"And I told him to watch himself." Kai didn't know why Kenny would even care. Well, it probably was expected. The brunette wasn't over the male that easily, not matter what he told everyone. If anything, Kenny's feelings were stronger than before now that Tala was back. Even though Kai knew he had no right to interfer with this matter, he would be keeping a sharp eye on things. If needed, he would act on the most reasonable decision. "What are you doing now?"  
  
"Talking with Zeo. I spoke with Tyson earlier, but I didn't tell him about Tala coming back. You know he would pitch a fit about it," Kenny chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yeah. Well let me get going. I just wanted to tell you that. Bye." Kai hung up before Kenny said a word. Clicking back over, Kenny wondered what his friend was thinking. Kai had something in mind he wasn't going to tell about just yet.  
  
"Zeo, I'm back."  
  
"Who was that?" Zeo questioned.  
  
"Kai. He was just telling me about some things. So, you forgive me for today?"  
  
"How can I not? No one can stay mad with you forever. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay," Zeo said in his usual cheerful tone.  
  
"All right. Bye Zeo." Hanging up, Kenny sighed. What was he going to do? He had to find some way to forget about Tala. He couldn't hurt Zeo like this. After all that Zeo has done for him, he couldn't let it just end this way.  
  
*************************  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, that might have been a bit shifty, but I'm working under pressure, so forgive me if it didn't turn out to be up to my usual standards.  
  
Tyson (laughing): Ha ha! Tala was brought down by Kai's first blow. He's such a wuss.  
  
Tala (smacking Tyson over the back of the head): But whose saving your sorry ass in Emotionless Tomorrows you pussy!  
  
Tyson: What? Who're you calling a pussy, pussy!  
  
Rimnerel (ignoring the fighting between the two): Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I can have the next chapter out to you guys on Monday. And on a note...PLEASE READ OLEANDER SUMMER!!!! It's a really good story, and I know you'll like it if you've become addicted to this one. Okay, so until Monday, bye bye. 


	26. Chapter 25

Rimnerel: Okay, hello everyone! I'm tired, but I got this chapter finished.  
  
Ray (worried): You aren't going to burn yourself out are you?  
  
Tala: If she does than I don't have anything to worry about.  
  
Rimnerel (.): Remind me to mess you up in the next fic. Instead of being stabbed, I'm running you over with a car mister. That way I won't have anything to worry about. Maybe you'll become brain damaged and...(begins writing that idea down)...that's not a bad idea.  
  
Ray: Um, okay. Rim would like that thank everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: And I'm glad that everyone enjoyed Kai beating the crap out of Tala. On a note, this chapter is kind of short, cause it's setting up the actions of the next chapter. Which is going to be long and wonderful! Now on with the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny thought about everything surrounding his life and how it affected him as both a person and someone who has lived a life of reoccuring normality. Things had always been dull for him, and he had accepted it as the way things should be. That was until he met Tyson. His world had been expanded and he was allowed to see so much with Tyson and the other Bladebreakers. But then his life slipped back into its reoccuring cycle of normality. Though he would have never thought that Tyson or the others would have so much influence on him, he changed very little in actuality. Yet his current situation had turned his ordinary daily routines for a loop.  
  
If he had never known Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai...Kenny sighed, thinking that he could never imagine what life would be like if he had never known them. They were always there for him, even when he felt he could handle things himself. They never let him down and for that, he was grateful. Or at least he tried to be. Sometimes he knew he could be stubborn and that the others were doing things for his best interest, but still...  
  
Lowering his eyes to his bed, Kenny shook his head. "Who am I kidding? If it wasn't for Kai and the others I don't know what I would do now. I still don't know what to do, but at least I know they'll be behind me no matter what. I just want...god...I don't know what I really want anymore. My head is so muddled that I feel like I'm going around in circles."  
  
Kenny flopped back down, his eyes studying the ceiling. He had no idea how he was going to go about figuring out what he really wanted and needed. His brain was a tangle of branches which ensnared him when he tried to run. He wanted to escape, but he was being held back so much. All he could think of was Tala and how much he wanted to see him. How much he had missed the male subconsciously, and how much he still loved the male now.  
  
It wasn't fair that he wanted to stay with Zeo and his heart had chosen Tala too. Why had love become so complicated? All he had wanted in the beginning was someone to love. To relate to, to make him laugh, and to understand him. Now...he just wanted someone to keep him from crying and feeling this pain in his heart.  
  
If he did choose Tala, the pain would come back. He would feel even more pain because he had let go of Zeo. If he stayed with Zeo though, he would not be happy knowing that Tala would not rest until he stopped seeing Zeo. Kenny could not allow that yet...  
  
"I can't resist him. I know that I can't," Kenny said miserably. "The more I want to escape, the more I'm drawn to him. Like a magnet."  
  
Kenny was at his ends trying to make sense of his wayward heart and couldn't. Nothing eased the throbbing ache he felt. Love wasn't supposed to feel like this. As if it were wrong for him to be in love with both at the same time. Maybe it was wrong, and this was some kind of punishment for it.  
  
"Dizzi," Kenny called out to his computer.  
  
"Yeah, Chief," Dizzi replied immediately. Kenny looked over and smiled at his computer. His blue eyes shimmering momentarily. She has been with him through everything. His constant guardian next to Kai. He would figure out this mess for them, so that they could rest finally from worrying over him.  
  
"What do you think?" Kenny remarked.  
  
"About what Kenny?" she inquired.  
  
"Who I should choose. Zeo or Tala?" Kenny said. He wanted an honest opinion though he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Zeo," she said without hesitation.  
  
Kenny closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "Why do you say Zeo?"  
  
"For obvious reasons, are you crazy?"  
  
"Just answer me. Why Zeo?" he repeated.  
  
Dizzi didn't know what her young master was getting at, but she would humor him anyway. "Because he has never made you cry in all the time you've been together. He loves you with his whole heart and will stay by your side no matter what happens." That was true, Kenny thought to himself. Zeo had always been there for him and Kenny could love him without conviction, but...  
  
"Why do you hate Tala so much?"  
  
"You can't be serious about me answering that, Kenny!" she said disbelievingly.  
  
"Just humor me, Dizzi. Why do you hate Tala so much?"  
  
"Why do you think I can't stand him. He's hurt you so many times. He's made you cry and not cared. He's too stubborn to know the first thing about making you happy. Zeo is better than Tala," Dizzi retorted harshly.  
  
"That's true Dizzi. He has done those things, but..." Kenny said.  
  
"But? There can't be any buts in this case!"  
  
"Yes, there are buts," he chuckled.  
  
"Kenny, how can you say that! Tala's arrogant, stubborn, rude, insensitive, pompous, antipathetic, and the world's most moody bastard ever," Dizzi stated. "There can't be any positive points about him."  
  
"But there are," Kenny smiled. "He has a softer side that he's afraid to show because of pains in his past. His smiles can be warm when he lets his guard down, his eyes always tell me different than his words. When he's with me, his touch makes me excited. And I know that if allowed, he will change more than he is now."  
  
"What's with all the correlations? This isn't a compare and contrast of his good and bad points relating to how he treats you Kenny," Dizzi said. "If you give up Zeo and go back to Tala, he's only going to hurt you all over again. You know that. Stick with Zeo and forget him."  
  
"Remember what you told me a while ago?" Kenny inquired, after staying silent for a second.  
  
"Um...I said a lot of things to you, be more specific Chief."  
  
Kenny opened his eyes again, the smile never leaving his face. "It was when Zeo first told me he liked me. I told you and you said that when you have to second guess your heart you're not in love with that person."  
  
"I remember that."  
  
"You also told me I have a choice about who I want to love and that it's not Tala's decision. That my happiness comes first."  
  
"Yes, that's true. But what are you getting at?" Dizzi wondered. Kenny didn't answer her, he continued to speak as if she had never said a word.  
  
"The thing that I remember the most is when you told me that sometimes love is selfish. That what's more selfish than loving one person is never loving someone willing to love me a chance," Kenny remarked. "It's painful, really painful."  
  
"And you think that's Tala!" Dizzi exclaimed. "You have to be joking with me. He's not doing this because he wants to be with you. He's being selfish, a complete brat if I say so myself."  
  
"You don't see his eyes like I do. How much conflict those eyes show me when I stare up into them. His actions are selfish, but...he has lived without sympathy for so long. As long as possibly he's been at that abbey. Maybe Dizzi, this is the only way he's been able to get by," Kenny commented. "You can see it in his eyes, if you really looked."  
  
Dizzi was quiet for a long time before speaking once more. "You've made up your mind haven't you?"  
  
"Not yet. But I'm finally working through the tangles now. I can see two paths, but I don't know which to take and where they will lead yet. I still need a bit more time. And I need to talk to Zeo tomorrow also. To understand all the pieces and to put my own puzzle together finally." Kenny had to think every thing out perfectly before he could choose the correct path.  
  
"Kenny...whatever decision you decide...I'll be right there for you no matter what, okay? And I'm sure your friends will be there too," Dizzi said in a soft tone. "I'm sure even Zeo will be there, if you do decide to choose Tala."  
  
"I know," Kenny smiled. "Now let's get some rest." Tomorrow would bring the biggest decision in his life into the light. Whether good or bad, he was going to look it straight on with unyeilding nerve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, sorry that it's short, but like I said, it's setting the stage for the climax. Yes, that means that the next chapter will be Kenny's final decision!  
  
Tala: We all know what's going to happen, so why are you so excited and everything.  
  
Rimnerel (.): Another comment like that and I'm changing the ending. I can decide to make Kenny stay with Zeo and kick your ass to the curb.  
  
Tala: And I will hunt you down until the end of your days.  
  
Rimnerel (rolling eyes): Uh-huh, whatever. Well, anyway, everyone, let me get to writing the next chapter. Since it's going to take me a while to get all this done and what not, you can find the next chapter posted Saturday. At least that gives me time to make an excellent chapter that I'm sure everyone will love. So bye, until Saturday. 


	27. Chapter 26

Rimnerel: Hello everyone! I don't have much to say for the opening, just that man I pulled some hours at work today!  
  
Max: And that has a consistancy with this story because?  
  
Rimnerel: I was writing it while I was supposed to be finding something "constructive" to do with the last bit of time we were at work. But hey, at least I was able to finish this chapter up.  
  
Tyson: That's really sad.  
  
Rimnerel: What's really sad is that I'm working on another side project called Sympathy From The Devil. It will be my first ever Tala/Kai fic!  
  
Tala: What!  
  
Rimnerel: I would love to thank Unknown Satan, Red Queen, Black Jaggan, B. Tiamat Atardecer, FREAKO14, and jen wit 1 n, and everyone else for reviewing. Hope everyone likes it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny opened his eyes, feeling the sun on his face. Was it really morning already? It felt like no time had passed from when he laid down to sleep and now. Maybe it was because he had a restless sleep. Turning and tossing in his dreams, occasionally waking just a little before drifting back into slumber. His mind continued to steadily work over the decisions and choices he would have to make soon.  
  
"Kenny, are you up yet?" his mother called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yes, I'm up!" Kenny remarked.   
  
He knew he had school to attend, but at school he would see Zeo. He would have to tell Zeo about Tala's return. Once he did...he really did not want things to end on such tough terms. Of course he still cared about Zeo. Nothing that had happened between them was just so that Kenny could get over Tala. Sure a part of it was because Kenny thought it would be better to tune his heart off. But another part, a part Kenny realized was because he had begun to fall in love with Zeo. There was no mistaking that.   
  
Zeo made him feel wanted, loved, and the most important person in the entire world. With Zeo, Kenny didn't have to rip out his heart and offer it humbly to the male in hopes he would not destroy the fragile glass spun heart. The way those soft green eyes fell upon him...well...it was as if a piece of his world snapped into place. Yet...no matter how much his emotions for Zeo were growing, they would never reach the peak where his feelings for Tala remained.  
  
Like the most fragile fruit tree in the world, it sat unreachable to taint with regret and hatred. As cliched at it was, the love that Kenny held for the red head was as if a piece of heaven was continuing to be given to him.  
  
At that thought, Kenny's face scrunched up, an amused smile playing on the tips of his mouth. "That is unbearably cliched. If I told Tala, he would probably stare at me as if I grew another head."  
  
"Are you thinking about things, Kenny?" Dizzi inquired, coming online. Her tone was quiet, inquistion as Kenny glanced to where his computer sat on the table.  
  
"It's been a long ride Dizzi. I think we've finally hit the climax of this soap opera drama," Kenny mused jocularly. "I think we can finally settle things. What do you say?"  
  
"I'm glad you're in such good humor about it, Kenny," Dizzi remarked to him. "I was up all night worrying about you and what you were going to do today."  
  
"You were worried?"  
  
"Of course. You're deciding if you want to stick with Zeo or Tala. How can I not be worried or concerned about the outcome? I can't be as nonchallant as you are right now."  
  
"You know Dizzi," Kenny remarked. "This is the only thing I can do now. I'm scared of having to go out today."  
  
"Chief?"  
  
"I want to turn back time," Kenny admitted. "I want to go back to when I found Tala. I want to stop myself from falling into this trap. To not have to feel this suffocating and slow ascend from the bottom of this sea I'm in. It's not easy, Dizzi. To get up and have to face Zeo today, knowing I may turn him away so I can be with Tala. I've never been so afraid in my entire life."  
  
"This was never meant to be simple. It's a part of life, of learning and growing up. It may be difficult I know, but you are not at all alone. Remember that when you step up to take your stand," Dizzi said. "Time was never meant to turn back but move forward."  
  
Kenny stared at the ceiling, already feeling worn. How was he going to pull this off. "Moving forward despite the tangles in your life can be quite impossible at times. You have to brave a path and stick to it until you run out of path to walk on."  
  
"You know, Dizzi commented. "You should really get out of bed before you're late. Won't Tyson, Max, and Zeo be here soon?" That made Kenny jump out of bed. How could he have forgotten so quickly that Zeo, Tyson, and Max walked him to school, being that of course they all attended the same school.  
  
"I completely let that slip!"  
  
"Glad I reminded you." Dizzi watched the young man hurry around his room getting dressed and ready for school. At times when she observed him like this, it was as if a part of him continued to be that same kid she first met, though he had definitely come a long way from then. His eyes were wiser than before.   
  
*Kenny, good luck, I hope you can find happiness finally with this choice.*  
  
"Dizzi, I have to go now. I'll see you this afternoon, okay," Kenny replied.  
  
"All right." The young man rushed out the room just as the doorbell rung. She hoped his strength and courage did not fail him when it was needed the most.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zeo looked up from his work to stare at Kenny. There was something wrong with the brunette. Zeo could sense it from the moment he, Tyson, and Max arrived at Kenny's house. Though Kenny seemed to smile and act normal, something in his eyes told Zeo there was something amiss. Especially when Zeo caught a glimpse of those usually sparkling blue eyes underneath the hair. Today, the smile within them hardly reached the point Zeo was use to. The sparkle in them had dimmed considerably.  
  
While they were all walking to school, Kenny tended to space out. As if a tremendous amount of information was trapped inside, making him less than attentive. Tyson had to stop him from getting hit by two cars on two seperate occasions. Tyson wondered, along with Max if anything was wrong, but Kenny had given them one of his smiles Zeo always saw through. Something was eatting at Kenny and Zeo had no clue what it was.  
  
*Kenny, I told you I would be here for you. What is it that you're thinking?* Zeo looked back down at his paper, but knew he couldn't fully concentrate on it.  
  
Shifting his eyes back to Kenny, he silently sighed. He wanted to be there for the brunette, but if he didn't open up, how was Zeo supposed to help? There was nothing that Kenny was worried about that would hesitate Zeo from stepping in to assist with. So why hadn't Kenny told him about it last night or whenever it first started?  
  
Maybe...  
  
Maybe Zeo was a part of the problem. Was that why for that morning? For Kenny's distant nature towards those around him? Was that the reason his smiles stopped short of reaching his eyes? Could Zeo really be a part of Kenny's issue, whatever it was.  
  
*Zeo, you got to calm down. Stop getting paranoid. Even if you are a part of it, that's not the reason he's reflective. There's more to it, I'm sure of that.* Zeo told himself with assurance. All he had to do was talk with Kenny and find out what was wrong.  
  
Just as Zeo was about to look at his paper, a bell sounded, startling him. Looking up, he found the teacher getting up from her chair. Focusing on his paper again, he hurrily wrote the last few answers down before the teacher came down his row and collected it. With a smile, he completed the last answer in time to hand his paper to her. Looking over at Kenny, he found the male staring at him. Their eyes met, a flickering within them caught Zeo's attention.  
  
Now was the best time than any to find out what was eatting at Kenny. Lunch was about to commence. If he could pull the male away before the crowds, they could probably get away to find a quiet place to talk. Standing up, Zeo beckoned for Kenny to come over. The brunette stood up, but had no idea what Zeo wanted. Making his way towards the green haired male, Kenny gave Zeo a questioning stare.  
  
"Come on, lunch is about to start. Let's find some place quiet to talk," Zeo said when Kenny reached him.  
  
"Talk...okay." Kenny's heart pounded in his chest. This was about to be it. He was going to have to tell Zeo now. "Let's go."  
  
"Hey, where are you two going, lunch is about to start," Hilary replied watching the two. Zeo turned to her with a bright smile.  
  
"To get some lunch. I didn't bring mine and Kenny wanted to buy something too," the green haired male lied. "We'll be back in a few, if we don't get caught up in the crowds."  
  
"Hey, wait up. I'll go too," Hilary said. "You'll eventually meet up with Tyson and Max right?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll probably see them before we do. If you do tell them we went to get something and to not start eatting without us," Zeo joked. If she came along with them, they would never be able to speak openly. She had no idea that the two were a couple nor about anything that happened in the past, to how they bacame a couple. Zeo would rather not have to explain it all currently.  
  
"Oh...kay. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then," Hilary waved the two off. She had a funny feeling that they were lying to her about going to get lunch and were actually going to meet up with Tyson and Max without her. They had been doing that as of late. Maybe she should follow them this time and bust them. But then, Tyson would say she was sticking her nose into other people's business. She rather wouldn't like to fight with the male today.  
  
While she contemplated following the two, they were already making their way up to the roof where no one would think to look or come now that the temperature was dropping. Zeo pushed open the door, finding no one as expected. He tilted his head back to his boyfriend with a smile.  
  
"We should be okay to talk up here. So, what's up?" Zeo inquired. For a moment, Kenny didn't answer. He leaned against the wall near the door looking up at the sky.  
  
"I like this kind of weather," Kenny said softly. His hair ruffling lightly in the wind as he looked over at Zeo. Zeo walked in front of him, brushing the silky bangs out of Kenny's eyes. Their eyes met for a long seond.  
  
"Tell me what is it, Kenny?" Zeo stated. "I can't help if you shut me out."  
  
"Zeo..." Kenny felt bad for having to put Zeo through this. He didn't deserve it. He had been nothing but kind to Kenny. "I..."  
  
"What?" Zeo asked, searching the brunette's eyes.  
  
"Zeo, I really care about you," Kenny replied, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want to tell you because I know what you're going to do. I don't want to...but I know I would eventually have to tell you."  
  
"Kenny." Zeo wrapped his arms around the male. "I will be by your side no matter what. You know that. I love you and because of it, I know how geniune your emotions are. I won't take offense to anything said. So tell me what it is?"  
  
"He came back..." Kenny whispered. "He came back Zeo. He said so many things to me that messed up my head. I don't know what I want to do anymore. I'm afraid Zeo. Help me."  
  
"Tala came back?" Zeo had a feeling this might happen if the red head came back. From what Kenny was telling him now, it only meant that the feelings had never ceased. Now they were stronger than ever. There was only one thing he could do for his beloved Bladebreaker now.  
  
"Zeo, please help me," Kenny said.  
  
"It's okay. I understand," Zeo murmured, letting Kenny go. With a sweet smile that almost tore Kenny's heart in two, Zeo kissed him on the forehead. "I know you couldn't forget no matter how much I tried to make you forget. It's okay now. I'm glad you told me."  
  
"Zeo..."  
  
"No," Zeo said, shaking his head. "I'll let you go, so you can figure out who you really love. If you come back to me, then I'll be happy that you chose me. But if you decide to go back to Tala for good, I hope he finally sees what was always there waiting for him. Like I told you in the beginning. It's what you want that matters the most."  
  
"Zeo! Please don't leave. I know that if--" Zeo placed a finger to Kenny's lips, shaking his head no. The quiet shimmer in his eyes told Kenny not to say it. That it would kill them both if he allowed the words to slip free. Stepping away from Kenny, Zeo opened the door to the stairway. Giving Kenny just one more smile, Zeo walked down the stairs, closing the door. Kenny slumped against the wall, tears continuing to trickle down his face. How had things become like this? This shouldn't have happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Kenny, it's time to go home," Hilary said. The male staring out the window blankly didn't turn his head towards her nor acknowledge the fact she was there. "Hey! Chief, wake up! It's time you went home!"  
  
"Huh?" Kenny blinked, turning his head to her. "Did you say something Hilary?"  
  
"Yeah! I said it's time to go home. Zeo already left and I'm sure that Tyson and Max have already. So come on."  
  
"Oh..." Kenny lowered his eyes. Hilary noticed the solemn look on the male's face. What had happened when he and Zeo went to lunch to cause such a melancholy nature in the male? Now that she thought about it, Zeo's smile was rather dim this afternoon when he was saying good-bye. It was like their worlds had crumbled down around them.  
  
"Kenny, are you okay?" Hilary questioned. She wasn't trying to pry in his business, but as a good friend, it was her duty to help any way necessary.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" Hilary remarked.  
  
"Yeah." Kenny got up from his seat, heading out the door. He felt awful for what he did. Not just with lying to Hilary either, but Zeo. He doubted anything right now could make him feel better about it. That look, that one look cut so deep that Kenny wondered if the price for love was too great. Especially a love that could slip through his fingers as easily as before. He wouldn't be able to go back to Zeo if that were to occur once more. There was no way he would cause Zeo anymore pain. He would rather be alone than see that male have to walk away again.  
  
Love really was selfish. It had no consideration to who it hurt and what consequences laid in its wake. Why did love exist to toil with the hearts of others? It just wasn't fair. It wasn't right nor could it ever justify the pain Zeo and his heart was inflicted with. Sure he wasn't perfect, hew was human. He made mistakes. But that was no reason for this.  
  
Making it down the stairs and to his locker, he got the rest of his things and set out to leave. His mind conflicting with every thought to cross it. Love was supposedly humanistic, right? So why was it the most alienating thing ever to rise in the world. Kenny didn't understand it. Couldn't grasp the concept at all.  
  
"Maybe I'm just not meant--" Before he could finish that sentence, he was jerked back onto the curb of the street as a car sped past.  
  
"If you want to kill yourself, don't do it while I'm standing around," came a voice Kenny knew all too well, right down to the sharpest point of sarcasm. Looking up, he found Tala letting go of his collar. Was he...he couldn't be waiting for Kenny could he? It wasn't possible, right?  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kenny whispered. Afraid he was going to break down and fall apart.  
  
"Thinking," Tala shrugged. "Did you think I was waiting around for you?" The red head watch tears run down Kenny's face. With a curse, he pulled the male away from the school sidewalk, practically dragging him to some secluded area. Letting Kenny go only then, he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"You," Kenny sobbed. "Stop doing this to me! I can't take it. I can't keep facing you on these terms."  
  
"You can't? How do you think I feel?" Tala demanded hotly.  
  
"I don't know. I never know. You don't let me in," Kenny said. He walked over to a tree, leaning against it for support. He was growing even more haggard. When was it going to cease? "You never allow me in to know. I can't stand it. I can't stand this feel that's eatting me alive. I'm not strong anymore. I'm afraid and vulnerable."  
  
"Why are you telling me?" Tala inquired. "You have that male."  
  
"No I don't," Kenny lowered his face to the ground. "Zeo and I don't...we aren't together anymore. He...we parted earlier today. I hope you're happy now. That's what you wanted, didn't you? For me to be miserable, right?"  
  
"You're miserable? You don't know what miserable is," Tala retorted walking up to the male. Lifting his face up, he stared directly into Kenny's eyes. "You haven't been forced to relive those idiotic moments of your past few months. You haven't had nightmares every night since I left. You haven't awaken to reaching out for something always out of your reach, always alone and full of hopelessness. You haven't thought about how much pain is in your chest, suffocating you and you have no idea why! You don't know miserable, Kenny."  
  
"Tala...I..."  
  
"I've had to go through all of that and more. I can't stop thinking about everything no matter how much I try. I can't stop myself from feeling things like jealousy of that male near you. Kissing you, touching you. It drives me insane," Tala admitted for the first time. Kenny saw the pain within those blue eyes. The wounds surfacing to the top finally. "Dammit...I'm insane.  
  
Dropping his hand from under Kenny's chin, Tala looked up at the sky. His face for the first time ever showed signs of weariness.  
  
"Kai came to see me yesterday, you know. He told me if I hurt you again he would kill me. You know, he hits a hell of a lot harder than I gave him credit for. My nose didn't stop bleeding for five minutes after that blow."  
  
"Tala...why?" Why was he saying all of this? Why?  
  
"Even though he hit me, I still plan on never letting that guy have you again. Do you understand me, Kenny? You said you would never leave me. I'm holding you to that, and I'm not letting you go until I feel like it," Tala stated, looking back down at the male, only to find him attached to his shirt sobbing.  
  
"Please dont leave me again Tala! Please don't!" Kenny cried. He couldn't help it. No matter everything that had happened around and to him, this is what he truly wanted the most. The only thing that could balance out the pain and lost dealt to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rimnerel: Long chapter right guys? I hope you like it. I wrote it with several thoughts in my head that I had to make a comprimise on.  
  
Tyson: There is an epilogue right?  
  
Rimnerel: Of course, a few little details that I'm going to add to it to finish things out. Oh, and I honestly want an opinion from my reviewers. Who do you want Zeo to hook up with in the epilogue? Give me name and what series they're from and whoever gives me the best answer, I'm using it. Kai, do the ending.  
  
Kai: The epilogue will be out Tuesday. But a note first, Monday she will release her songfic, The Reason that will tie into the epilogue of this one. She hopes that everyone will read it. So until then. 


	28. Epilogue

Rimnerel: Well, everyone, this is it. The epilogue. It's been a long five months working with this story, but I want to say that it was the best five months of my life.  
  
Tyson: Yeah. This was the first story you posted on fanfiction.net, and look at the turn out of it.  
  
Rimnerel: You're right! It's because of all my great reviewers that this story took off the ground and captured hearts. I want to thank everyone one of my reviewers for their comments, opinions, suggestions, and admiration for this one. By the way, Shinikami Dragon, I thought you forgot this story!  
  
Kai: Now can we get to the chapter?  
  
Rimnerel: Saying good-bye isn't easy...unless everyone wants a sequel. If you do, drop me an email telling me and I'll get back to you all probably within two weeks. If not, then have fun reading my other material because soon I promise to deliver more great stories. Okay, if you read The Reason, that was a tie in for chapter 27 and this piece here. If you didn't read The Reason...um...well...it's a good story, so you might want to check it out along with my other stuff. Now on to the ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny opened his eyes, the sunlight pushing through the curtains to light the room up just a bit. With a light yawn the young man sat up, listening to the quiet sounds of the apartment. A smile tugged at his lips, thinking about the postcard his parents had sent him from their second honeymoon trip to Kyushu. They were scheduled to be back within another week or two.   
  
He would have been down, being that his parents had sent Amy to babysit him, but...well, there was a little misunderstanding with her and she left. The misunderstanding being that he didn't need a babysitter, he already had one.  
  
Looking over to his left side, Kenny found red hair brushing against the sleeping face of his boyfriend. Watching Tala sleep for a long minute, Kenny finally leaned down to kiss the tip of the male's nose. Kenny felt the male stir. Pulling back, Kenny found a pair of azure eyes staring up at him. A slight smile tugging at those sensual lips that Kenny wanted to kiss so much.  
  
"Morning, Tala," Kenny whispered.  
  
"Come here," Tala murmured sleepily, pulling the male to him. Kenny came willingly, feeling his lips brush against Tala's in a deepening kiss. Opening his mouth, he allowed Tala's tongue to wander inside, playing over the insides of his mouth. When Tala pulled back, he found Kenny was already reaching inside his shirt to touch the smooth skin there. Tala let out a soft moan. "You're eager this morning."  
  
"You make me like this," Kenny said, feeling Tala's hands make quick work of removing the only piece of clothing that Kenny wore and tossed it over the side of the bed onto the floor. Where most the their clothing had been thrown the previous night before. "You know, a year can change a person."  
  
"It's been a year already," Tala said, pulling Kenny on top of him, allowing his fingers to dance across the creamy skin. His eyes shimmered with lust, allowing one of his thumbs to stroke one of Kenny's hardening nipples.  
  
Kenny threw his head back, loving the way that Tala was making him feel. There was no feeling greater in the world that could exist as the emotions that he and Tala shared. It had took time yes, but eventually Tala finally told him how he really felt. Kenny had cried that day when those three words came out. And he cried every time he heard them come from the red head. He probably would continue to cry the more Tala said how much he loved Kenny.  
  
Slowly, but surely, doors had begun opening between them, and Kenny could say now that he truly began to understand this man he loved. Even if there were times when Tala regressed back to who he use to be, those were very rare occurances now. Kenny's tears never held pain these days, only the happiness of being with the Russian.  
  
"Yes, a year since we were fated to meet," Kenny said with a smile. He looked down into Tala's eyes, seeing the distinct emotion that lived in the male's eyes these days. That emotion that made Kenny breathless with excitement and love for his boyfriend.  
  
"You think so?" Tala rose a brow.  
  
"What else could it have been but that," Kenny said. "Are you trying to say that it wasn't?"  
  
"If it wasn't fated, I'm glad that it happened anyway," Tala said. "You are my life, Kenny." The brunette felt tears well up in his eyes, looking down at his boyfriend. He took Tala's hand and rose it to his heart.  
  
"You are my life also," Kenny whispered. "I love you so much Tala. More than I think I could ever express now."  
  
Breaking the moment, there came a knock on the door of Tala's apartment, which was where Kenny had been staying for the past month. Since the male had decided to stay in Japan for good, he though it was best that he had a stable place to stay.  
  
Since Kai was still pissed off with him during that time, Kenny turned to Mr. Dickenson for help. The head of the B.B.A had been more than willing to help the Russian blader out, providing him with shelter and more. Tala had promised to pay off his debts and so fair he had been doing a fairly good job. Kai had even began trusting him more, and Dizzi didn't shoot off smart remarks either.  
  
"Don't answer it," Tala murmured as Kenny got ready to move.  
  
"I don't think you want them storming your apartment. More than likely it's Tyson and the others coming to get me for school," Kenny smiled as he got up from off his boyfriend. When Kenny saw the slight pout on Tala's lips, he leaned down and kissed the male. "I promise that you can have me all you want tonight, is that a deal?"  
  
"Hm..." Tala thought about it, then looked up at his love with a wicked grin. "Every way that I like you?"  
  
"Yes," Kenny said nodding with a smile twitching the corners of his mouth. "Any and every way."  
  
"All right then. Have a good day at school." Kenny laughed as he pulled on the long night shirt that had been tossed on the floor a few moments ago, while he walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Walking down the hall, he went to the front door, opening it. As expected, Tyson and Max were standing there waiting.  
  
"Hi, guys," Kenny said.  
  
"You shouldn't be fooling around so early in the morning," Tyson remarked, his arms crossed over his chest, giving Kenny a slightly reprimanding look.  
  
"Oh, pay him no mind. He's still mad that I interrupted some morning action between him and Ray," Max teased. Tyson gave the blonde a slight glare, as Max hid his grin.  
  
"I swear, you've been with Kai too long. You're starting to pick up his knack for interrupting my fun," Tyson said. Turning his attention back to Kenny, he gave the male a look. "You should go ahead and get dressed so we can make it to school on time. And no more mushy stuff before we leave."  
  
"All right Tyson," Kenny said, letting them in the apartment to wait in the living room. "By the way, I thought that Zeo would be with you guys. He didn't come?"  
  
"You know Zeo. Now that he's with Kain, he doesn't hear anything," Tyson remarked.   
  
Kenny smiled, still a bit sad about the wasted relationship between him and the green haired male. Time was healing the wounds that the previous year had inflicted, and they had both been able to move on without sorrow for the lost of something that could have worked, if not for the fact of the tiny things between them. More than four months ago though, Zeo had been introduced to Kain, leader of Team Psychic by Tyson, and the two had just hit it off immediately.  
  
It was amazing, the time of a year could do to everyone. Not only had time changed Zeo, but Kenny too. He finally felt complete. He had someone to talk to, that understood him, and would love and protect him. More than Kenny would have thought he would get from finding someone on the side of the road. Not to mention, someone as arrogant, cynical, antisocial, and cold as Tala had been. But the of course time changed him too. Smoothing out the rough edges and showing the diamond Kenny knew was there.  
  
"Kenny, hurry up!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"I'm coming!" Kenny remarked, putting on a clean pair of clothes that was in the spare room. Closing the door, he went back in Tala's bedroom to get his bag, only to find that Tala was waiting for him at the door. With a smile, Kenny took the bag from the male, kissing him good-bye. But Tala would not relinquish the young man that easily. In the middle of it become heated, the two heard footsteps, and Kenny was promptly dragged away by Tyson.  
  
"I said enough of that, we're going to be late for school," Tyson said. "I swear, you two are like rabbits. Say good-bye to him."  
  
"Bye Tala," Kenny said with a slightly goofy smile. "I'll see you this afternoon."  
  
Tala heard Tyson say something more, before the three left to go to school. Silence settled in the apartment, but he knew it wouldn't be like that forever. He had finally found a place for his head to rest. To allow his mind to ease from the past that could no longer haunt him. That brunette, his life, his angel, would make sure of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rimnerel (crying): Wah!!! It's over. I can't believe there's no more!  
  
Hilary: What a cute ending.  
  
Rimnerel: I had to make it lighthearted or things would never end. So, there everyone goes. Glad you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone once again, and hope you will look out for my other works. Later gang! 


End file.
